


You Are Lisa Simpson

by DarkestKnight91



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Acceptance, Bart Simpson is a good bro, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Character Death, Childhood, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Dress Up, Elementary School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Homer Simpson is a good father, Homer doesn't understand at first but tries, How Lisa gets her pearl necklace, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lisa Simpson needs a hug, Lisa hates haircuts, Lisa is more like a kid in this, Male-Female Friendship, Marge Simpson is a good mother, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Nelson, Religious Discussion, Teasing, Trans Allison Taylor, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lisa Simpson, Trans Samantha Stanky, Transgender, Transitioning, Young Love, protective Bart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestKnight91/pseuds/DarkestKnight91
Summary: Luke Simpson feels like there something wrong with him. That something is wanting to be a girl. For as long has he could remember he's had these problems and has become depressed. School isn't much help and he's too scared to tell anyone. Luke is tried of crossdressing in Marge's dresses and being a girl only on the inside, he needs to be a girl on the outside. Luke begins his journey to become the person he's meant to be; a girl named Lisa Marie Simpson.
Relationships: Homer Simpson/Marge Simpson, Ned Flanders/Edna Krabappel, Nelson Muntz/Lisa Simpson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	1. Mirror Image

The town of Springfield was home to the Simpson family. They were just like any other family there. Okay, that’s a lie. The Flanders were better; as were the Milhouses, the Nahasapeemapeilons, even the Wiggums. Homer and Marge somehow seemed to always make it work out though. The two had three kids. There was the eldest Bart, who was an underachiever and proud of it. Bart was known for his pranks, often giving him detention and strangles from his dad. There was the middle child Luke.He was the smartest and a bit quiet. He did play the sax and did like to learn. Then there was Maggie, well, she’s a baby do they don’t know much about here yet. Luke was a nice kid overall. He never got in trouble at school and was on top of his class. Mr. Largo also thought Luke was good with his sax, though a bit distracting at times. Luke’s teacher Mrs. Hoover and Principal Skinner both agreed he was a great student. However, they were worried by his lack of friends. He often kept to himself even in music class. Mr Skinner decided he was going to talk to Luke about it and try to get something out of possible. Why would a smart did be like this?

It was a new mourning as Luke got up for school. He went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. The reflection he hated so much. Luke hated the fact that he was a boy. Most said he looked like a boy version of Maggie. He had wished he could be a girl since Kindergarten. He longed to wear dresses, have long hair, and maybe eventually become a mom. For a few years now he had been wearing his moms clothes whenever he had the chance. The bad thing was that they were too big. Luke knew in a few years he would enter puberty and it would be downhill from there. If he has his father's genes then we would lose his hair and possibly gain weight as well. If only Maggie were a few years older he could wear hers. He took his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. 

“Well, another day as Luke Simpson.” Luke signed sadly knowing that wouldn't change. He went downstairs to breakfast where Homer and Bart were eating breakfast. Marge was making some pancakes.

“Good Morning, sweety. I made some pancakes for bfreakfast.” Marge said. “I even put in some chocolate chips.” 

“Thanks, Mom”- Luke replied quietly. Marge quickly took notice of this.

“Luke. Is everything okay? I’ve noticed you been really down lately. You’re getting up later, you skip breakfast, and you hide in your room. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Luke didn’t want to worry Marge, not to mention he didn’t want to speak of his little problem. “I’m fine, Mom. Really.” 

Marge didn’t take it though; she could tell something was wrong. She was a mom after all and could tell when Luke was lying. Homer and Bart were already enough to take care off. She didn’t wanna add Luke to the list.

“Luke. You can tell me anything you know that right? I’m just been worried about you. Is it a bully at school who’s hurting you. Are you stressed? 

“No! I’m fine.” Luke put on a fake smile hoping to fool his mom. It wasn’t working clearly. Luke noticed the bus though and ran towers the door. Bart did as well.

“Now Bart!” Marge pointed out. “I don’t want the school to call me anymore on any of your pranks. If they do I’ll ban all your things you got that, young man?” Luke noticed Bart putting his hand behind his back and crossing his fingers.

“No problem, Mom. I’ll be a complete Martin Prince today.” Bart left for the bus with Luke right behind him. Marge was hoping to get something out but Luke lept out the door.

“I’ll see you later, Mom.” Luke went to the bus with Marge watching. There was something wrong with him Marge thought. He’s got a secret he’s not telling anyone. Marge knew she dad to get it out somehow. Though dealing with Bart’s behavior and Maggie being a baby it wouldn't be easy. Marge was told that while Luke didn’t hang out with other kids that much when he did it was usually girls. She knew Janey was Luke’s best friend and the twins Sherri and Terri were also his friends. Maybe he’s gay and doesn’t know it yet or is to scared to tell us Marge thougt again. Marge did also notice some of here clothes were missing but this didn’t have anything to do with Luke, does it? Marhe noticed Homer was still there.

“Oh, for godness sake, Homer; you’re going to be late for work again. What if you get fired!?” Marge blurted out at Homer.

“Relax, Marge. I’ve been fired dozens of times and always get my job back. If I do I’ll just get a job that’ll last one episode for a show and then get my job at the power plant again.” Homer cramed the rest of the donut he was eating into his mouth and went out. “Mhh. Ehh yah yater, uooney.” Homer walked towed his car. Marge moaned knowing he’ll slack off again and go to Moe’s. She went back inside to continue her day. 

As the bus dropped the kids off Luke looked up at his familor school Springfield Elementary. To say it was underfunded is an understatement. Luke wished he could go to a private school but they couldn’t afford it. Luke saw Janey and walked up to his best friend. Janey was one of the only kids to talk to Luke and befriend him.

Janey noticed Luke as he walked up to her. “Morning, Luke. Ready for the test today?” Janey asked. “I studied all night but I always get nervous on the first question. I wished I had your intelligence.”

“Aw, thanks Janey. I think I’m ready.” Luke was touched to see Janey cared a little. “And you know I can always tutor you. I think I can get that grade from a C to a B” Luke thought it would be nice to get out a little more. It would make his mom less suspicious. 

“I think I’m good. I know you’re already got your hand tied with your music class.” Janey replied. “Anyway less head to class.” The two went inside and Luke wondered if he would tell Janey the truth. “Hey, Janey. Can I tell you something?”

“What is it?” Janey looked at Luke curiously. Luke took a deep breath and out. “You remember when we were little and we played dress up. And I would wear your clothes?” Luke asked.

Janey laughed. “I do. You liked that game so much. Sometimes I forgot you were a boy. Why you ask?”

Luke hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Oh, no reason. Just wondered if you remembered.” Luke laughed back and smiled. He was almost there. He could have told Janey about how he felt like a girl but he chickened out. How would Janey feel if he told her. Would they still be friends. Would Janey blab it around. If that happened, everyone would know. Skinner, Hoover, Bart, Milhouse and his parents. Everyone would see him as a freak. It was best not to tell. 

Luke was the smartest kid in his class. It certainly made Principal Skinner happy has it helped the schools test scores. Luke actually liked doing his school work as it kept him from other kids as long as it wasn’t group projects. He hoped that it would head him to become something one day with all his hard work. He already knew he didn’t want to work at the Power Plant like his dad. Luke saw a piece of paper being put on his desk and saw a smiling Ms Hoover.

“Congrats Luke. You’ve earned another 100%. I also loved your theory essay on what you would do if you were a girl for a day. You just seemed to write it so...naturally as if a girl wrote it.”

“It just came to me actually.” Luke gave a real smile. It seemed Ms Hoover understood, a little at least. “It just really spoke to me as I wrote it.”

Luke looked at his essay proudly knowing how much it pleased Ms Hoover. He liked writing it and was worried that he would be made fun of for it.The rest of the day actually went rather well. Luke had lunch with Janey and the twins, played tag at recess, and played his sax at music class. 

Luke looked at his essay deeply. He put a lot into this essay and meant every word of it. It was really just a confession on paper put was too scared to say anything. What would be so bad about telling someone how he felt like a girl? No, how he was a girl. Luke had kept this in for the last 5 years and it was ready to burst out. He knew he couldn't keep it in any longer, he couldn't be Luke anymore. He had to be a girl. There were many nights he had wished that with tears in his eyes only to wake up disappointed. Luke was tired of wearing dresses in hiding. He was tired of being a girl in hiding. He was going to confess to someone, but who. Dad wouldn’t understand. Not that he would be against it but he just would be too confused to understand. Bart, maybe. Sure they fought a lot but they loved each other. Then there was Marge, his mother. Mom was always there for him and knew there was something off about him. She would understand, she had to; she would. But how would Luke confess? Luke signed as he got on his bike and headed home.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is the first fanfic I've written in a while. I also wrote on Fanfiction.net where I made poorly written stories. I hope my grammar and spelling is better. This is just an AU fanfic where Lisa is a transgirl. I never really headcanoned her was one but just thought it could be a nice story. I thought it would be nice to have a story with a trans character that doesn't have lemon scenes or anything like that. There are far to many with that. Just a slice of life story. Most of it where be light with a couple dark chapters. Hope you like it.


	2. Homer Wins It Big

At the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Homer was doing his usual work, if you can call it that. This included sleeping, eating, watching T.V., and looking at the meter that shows the core temperature and doing nothing about it. According to Smithers, Homer was responsible for almost half of the violations the plant has. He also said it was a miracle Burns never fired him for it. Homer was watching the Isotopes playoff game having bet money on it. He betted money at the beginning of the season that they would win. It was a million to be and his money has piled up since. If their best hitter Pete Rose hit a homerun he could win triple.

“Come on, come on.” Homer pleaded. “If I win this I get $100,000 big ones total. Then I could accomplish my dream of buying Lard Lad donuts. I then could have all the donuts I want just like when I went to Hell.” Homer screamed the last part. Rose swung at the ball and missed.

“He swung and missed and is now 0-2. If he misses the next it’s all over.” The annocerer said.

“AHHHHHHH!” Come on, Pete. Do it for Lard Lad” Homer started crying at this point. Marge was going to be pissed if he lost all that money, This would be their, what, 40th marriage crisis. Homer watched again as the game resumed. The pitcher threw the ball and “CRACK” the ball flew out and was in the seats.

“It’s out of there! Home run for the Isotopes and Pete Rose has given them the pennant.” 

“YEEESSSS! YES YES YES!” Homer danced around his room. He took out his phone and dialed Moe. “Hey, Moe. Tell the guys there will be Duff’s on me. I just won 100,000 dollars.!” He hung up. Just then an alarm went off as there was yet another close to meltdown. “Ah, shut up. Can’t you see I’m celebrating?” Homer took out a hammer and hit the desk repeatedly. Buttons popped off and electricity went off as the alarm went off preventing the melt down. “Homer Simpson you won $100,000 dollars and saved the day; nothing can ruin this.”

He headed off to the break room where Lenny and Carl were waiting.

“Hey there, Homer.” Lenny said. “Heard the alarm again. What you use to turn it off this time, a bucket of water?”

“Hee hee, Hope, I just hit it with a hammer this time. But that’s not the best part. I won $100,000 big ones and now but Lard Lad donuts. We can now have all the donuts we want here. No more of that one donut per employee rule Burns put in place. Nothing can ruin my day now, other than the Boy.” Homer growled the last part thinking of Bart. Carl tried to defend Bart though.

“You know, Homer. Bart is still young. He might chill at one point and become successful. Who is to say he won’t be, say Chief Justice of the Supreme Court one day.?”

Lenny continued the defending. “Yeah. I’ve seen Bart be pretty bright at times. Sometimes I think he might be smarter than your other kid.”

“You mean, Luke?” Homer questioned.

“That’s it! I often forget his same because he’s so quiet. He’s smart enough that I thought he was adopted at first. You sure he’s your son?”

“Luke is the best thing to ever happen to us. Everyone knows my dad is crazy and that Bart is a troublemaker. Marge is a nag and Maggie doesn’t even exist from time to time. Sometimes she’s there sometimes she’s not. Where does she go” Homer asked worriedly. “But there is nothing wrong with Luke. He’s perfectly happy and doesn’t have any problems whatsoever.”

At home Luke returned from school. He put up his coat and set down his bookbag. “I’m home!” Luke yelled. He looked around the house to see if anyone was home. He knew Bart had detention for putting toilet water in Skinners drink and dad was possibly at Moes. He finally found his mom in his room and his heart skipped a beat. “What if she found her dresses in my room?” Luke thought to himself. He hid them behind his desk. Luke rubbed his hand together. He could make up a story and say it was for an experiment. Though she would still be upset that he took her clothes without permission. He could say Bart was using them for a prank and he took them away from him and them them. But Bart shouldn't get in trouble for something that wasn’t his fault. Or, he can finally tell her. He could tell her that he was a girl inside and finally be one outside as well. But what if she didn’t understand. Luke took a deep breath and entered his room. 

“Hey. Mom. I’m home.” Luke said trying not to look suspicious. Marge turned around quickly and saw Luke smiling behind her. 

“Oh, honey. I didn’t hear you. How was your day?” Marge tried to change the subject before it even began. She wondered if she could get Luke to talk this time. 

“Good. Great, actually. Mrs. Hoover loved this essay I wrote. I got an A on it, though that’s like every grade I get. Music also went well and I had a lot of fun.” Marge could tell he was telling the truth. At least he looked happy today. 

“That’s great. What did you write? Can I see it?” Luke knew he couldn’t let Marge see that essay. It was too much for her right now.”

“I left it at school actually. She hung it on the wall. Maybe when I get it back.” Luke stopped for a moment before talking again. “So what are you doing in here?” Luke asked.

“Oh, I’m just cleaning. But your room looks spotless anyway so I guess there’s no need. How would you like to help cook dinner?”

Luke smiled knowing he was off the hook, he thinks. He also needs to spend more time with her to find out truthelly. “I’d love to, Mom. I’ll even help clean.” Marge took his hand as they went downstairs. As they cooked Luke tried to get something out of Marge but couldn’t. It seems that she didn’t find out. What a relief. Luke thought that after dinner he would make up a story that he needs to work on homework and play dress up instead. Wearing her dresses made him happier and fought the urge to tell someone the truth. Dinner was ready and Homer and Bart came down while Marge put Maggie in her seat. Homer looked really happy when he entered the kitchen. This could be either good or bad news. 

“You can say goodbye to all our troubles, Marge. Because I just won $100,000 from the Isotopes bet. We can finally say we’re better than the stupid Flanders. You can all thank me later.” Everyone at the table was shocked, Marge looked a little upset. 

“Hm. Now Homer you know how I feel about you sports betting. You could have really hurt us if you lost. We already have money troubles at times and we don’t need you to put ourselves deeper.?

“But Marge” Homer whined like a kid. “This was my big break and the point is I won, right? We now have 100,000 more dollars.”

“What are you planning on doing with it.?” Homer knew Marge would not like his answer. But being honest with her was better than lying. Besides, If he could sell donuts as well he’ll be rich in no time. Take that stupid Flanders. 

“Well” Homer twinkled his fingers. “I was going to buy Lard Lad Donuts. That way we could use all the money we make to have even better lives.” The whole family, even Maggie gasped. They couldn’t believe Homer would make this kind of decision.  
“Homer!” Marge shouted. “What are you thinking about buying a donut shop? How could you be so selfish? You didn’t even talk about this to me first. Are you going to quit your job at the Plant as well? What if this fails we’re be ruined!” Marge looked like a volcano ready to erupt. She was not happy with what Homer did.

“Don’t worry. They sell dozens of donuts a day for like $2.00 and other foods. By the end of the year we could make over $50,000, or more.” Homer said “or more” with an upbeat attitude. The others still weren’t in on it. 

“I don’t know Homer. Couldn’t we at least put this into the kids college find instead.”

“Come on. It’s not like Bart’s ever going to go and Luke will just get a scholarship. This is my dream Marge and I need you to be there for me for better or worse. Please.” Homer looked at Marge for support. They did everything together. It was either this or break Homers heart.

Marge signed and took his hand. “Al right, Homer. I’ll do it. But if it doesn’t look like it will work out I want you to sell the place. Promise.”

“Alright, Marge. I promise.” They hugged making the decision final. As dinner was over Luke went up into his room and locked the door. He tried to get the decision out of his mind but it was hard. “They're be so busy with this they’re never listen to my feelings now.” Luke thought. Luke turned his attention to the desk and pulled out the dresses. He started at them feeling guilty about stealing his mother's clothes and wearing them. He wished he had his own to wear every day. To dress as a girl, to attend school as one, to marry as one and become a mom was just a fantasy. He needed to accept that. He took off his clothes and put on the dress, some heels, and one of Marges necklaces. Luke stared at reflection again. He was almost a girl. His hair wasn’t quite long enough but he did have the face. Too bad puberty would ruin that. He smiled a bit and started to dance around in his room. He presented he was at a ball escorted by a cute boy. Luke was wearing a pink dress and had long hair in his fantasy he was daydreaming. He wasn’t a boy here, he was a girl. A real girl.

“My lady. Never have I seen a girl as beautiful as you. It’s as if you are my guardian angel.”

Luke giggled like a girl. “Thank you, Colin. And I must say you look handsome tonight.” 

Colin smiled as he took Luke’s waist. “May I have this dance?” Colin asked his dreamy eyes looking at Luke and his looking back.

“Of course.’ Luke replied. They danced some more as Colin got closer to Luke. 

“What did you say your name was again?” Luke panicked for a moment. What was he going to say. Thinking hard he remembered his mom once told him his name would have been Lisa if he had been a girl. Lisa, that was it.  
“My name is Lisa. Lisa Marie Simpson.” Luke said full of confidence. His name was Lisa, it was never Luke. The boy named “Luke” never existed. He was just a figment of everyone's imagination. Lisa was finally free.

Colin smiled. “Lisa. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Kiss me, Lisa. That way we can be together forever.” Luke blushed as Colin puckered his lips. Luke puckered his ready to kiss him to fully become Lisa and leave Luke behind forever until…

“Ay, Caramba!”


	3. Big Brother Bart

“Ay, Caramba!” Luke jumped out of his skin at the sound and fell down. He looked up to see Bart standing there with his mouth hanging open. There was a moment of silence between the two as Luke tried to say something but couldn’t. His throat was completely dry, eyes wide, and he was sweating a bit. Bart looked the same. It was over, he had been found out. And it was all because he couldn’t fight his urge. Bart was going to yell for mom and dad why would see him wearing a dress and have the same look as Bart. Would they disown him; where would he go? Life at school would be over as Bart would tell everyone and he’d be the laughing stock. Even Janey wouldn’t like him anymore. Finally Luke found his voice and spoke up.

“Bart! I can explain this.” Luke tried to think of an excuse fast, but it wasn’t a really good one. “I was just trying to see if walking in heels is really as hard as women say they are. It was an experiment for school I didn't want to do it. Please please please don’t tell mom and dad I don’t want them to think I’m weird. It’s not like that I like wearing dresses and that I hate being a boy andwanttobeagirlandhatemybodyohpleasepleasepleasedon’ttell. Luke scampled the last words together taking so fast. Tears were coming from his eyes and he was shaking from both fear and finally telling someone the truth. Bart just looked at him as Luke fell to his knees crying. Luke wiped the tears away and spoke up again. “I hate being a boy, Bart. I’ve wanted to be a girl my whole life so much so that I wear mom's clothes. I remember during Kindergarten I wished every night I would wake up as a girl only to be disappointed when I woke up. I’ve tried to be a boy for mom and dad but it’s hard; and it gets harder everyday. You must think I’m a freak.” Lisa concluded. 

He finally said it all. 5 years of hiding and all’s it took was being caught. He was still crying not even looking at Bart this time. He couldn’t bear to look up at his older brother. Then a hand came down to him, it was Barts. Luke took it not knowing if this was a trick or not. Luke looked confused as Bart helped him up looking sympathetic. He took off the dress and heels revealing the body he hated so much. He looked away in disgust trying not to think about it.

“How long have you felt like this? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Bart asked looking worriedly and sort of betrayed by his sibling never confronting him. Luke was putting his regular clothes on as Bart said this. 

“Because I thought everyone would hate me. You would all think I’m weird and that I’m a boy and need to accept that. Then I would be sent to a mental hospital for the rest of my life.” Luke began tearing again with the confession. But it was also nice to talk about it. It was like lifting a heavy weight off his chest. It felt nice, wonderful, actually. And the best Bart was Bart wasn’t mad. He wasn’t weirded out or telling mom and dad. He was listening to him instead. Bart put a hand on Luke's shoulder and led him to his bed where they both sat. He was silent for a moment taking all it in. Luke thought this would be the moment he would yell at him, or make fun of him, or go blabbing it to everyone. Bart looked over at the dress lying on the floor and back to Luke deep in thought. 

“You know.” Bart said softly. “I think deep down I always knew. You were always more like a sister from the time we were little. I guess I just ignored it thinking that you were happy the way you were. I noticed you liked going to the girls toys and clothes section, you like ponys, you like that stupid Happy Littles Elves show which only girls like. You even talk like one. You should have told me a long time ago. You’re my sibling and I would never hate you.” 

“I know.” Luke said. “It’s just really hard to do so. Mom and dad were always so proud of me going around saying “that’s my son”. “Anytime they said that it really hurt, but I hid it for them. I just don’t want to disappoint them or our family. Everyone already knows we’re dysfunctional and telling them my problem will only make it worse. That’s why I had to stay a boy. As much as it killed me inside I did it for the good of our family's well being. If I told them the truth it might ruin everything. That one great thing about it would be gone because of my gender problems. The older I got the more my body bothered me. There have even been times I stood in the bathroom with scissors or a knife in my hand looking at my...parts.” Bart gasped at this. He didn’t know Luke had it this bad. “All’s I would have to do is cut them off and it would be over. I could finally be a girl forever. Though I was always too scared to do it. Wearing dresses does help, but I can only do it in private. I’ve thought about telling someone so many times, but I think it will make everyone think I’m crazy. So here we are. I have to be a boy for the good of everyone's happiness in sacrifice of my own.” Luke finished sadly. Bart wasn’t having it tough. 

“This is mom and dad we’re talking about. Look, for everything I’ve done they still love me. I made up that story of falling down a well, I sawed off the head of Jebediah Springfield’s statue, I…. burned your centerpiece on Thanksgiving.” Bart said the last part with guilt. Luke remembered that and how much it hurt him. He had worked really hard on that only for it to burn in the fireplace. He apologized though and he forgave him. “And I’ve done more than that. Yet though all of that they still love me, even dad.” Bart rubbed his neck and reminded him of all the strangles. “The point is you’re their kid. Their daughter. You’re my sister and you always have been and always will be.” 

Luke smiled at this. It was the best he had felt in, well, his whole life. Bart saw him as his sister. For years he had kept this babbled up inside him for nothing. Without warning Luke leapt out and hugged Bart with the tightest hug he could give and kissed his cheek several times. “Oh, I love you, Bart. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Luke talked very fast again. 

“All right, all right. Let’s not get too mushy here, sis. But you know you still have to tell mom and dad, You can’t be officially my sister or their daughter until then. If you don’t you're be living your life miserable just like you are now.” Luke hesitated for a moment, but he knew Bart was right. He knew now so what was the point in staying in hiding. He had been sad for a long time and this was the happiest he had ever been. If he told them then he could possibly be happy all the time. No more pretending to have to be a boy. No more being called he or him. No more being called Luke. He could be free to finally be a true girl. Luke thought happily of having his own new female clothes and decorating his room. He could have sleepovers with Janey, be put into the girls gym class as much as he hated gym, and spend some mother-daughter time with Marge. Luke looked back at Bart and took a deep breath.

“Will you be there for me. Just in case something goes wrong?” Luke looked at Bart with desperation who nodded at him. 

“If they reject you then they will have to answer to Bart Simpson and his pranks.” Bart pointed to himself with a snarky face. This made Luke feel a little better. He might need the backup. He was ready, he knew it. And this time he wasn’t alone. He had his big brother to get him though it, if only Maggie could talk. He just needed to find the time, place, and right way to way it. Should he say everything slowly or just all at once? Should he be dressed like a girl when doing do? Should Bart start it off or shall he? He needed to find out quickly. He knew he would tell Marge first; it would be much easier, or at least it should. He could tell Homer next or mom could break it down to him. He just wondered how long that would take.

“Okay. I’ll tell mom tomorrow. We need to find out the right time, place, and how it will go. I wanna wait to tell dad though. I just think it would really confuse him and mom would be better at telling him than me. After that we’ll see where things go from there. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday so we have all night to think of something.” Bart replied. “I’ll be sure to put mom in a good mood tomorrow, no troublemaking from me tomorrow I promise. After that we’ll look for the right moment for you to tell her how you feel. It will be scary at first but once you do so you’ll feel much better.”

“I already do now, actually. Now that I’m your sister. Oh, and Bart. Thank you for this. If you didn’t catch me then this wouldn't be happening now. I would still be someone who I wasn’t. I just wanna be the best sister that I can be for you.

“You already are the best sister ever. Don’t worry. Tomorrow everything will change for the better.” They hugged again as Luke gave him another kiss on his cheek and a tear falling down his own. “By the way; how did you get in here anyway. I locked the door.” Luke asked curiously. 

“I used a library card.” Bart laughed a little. “It’s the best use for these things.” He showed a library card that was torn up a little at its edges. Luke laughed a little back. It was just like him to treat something like that for trash, and he loved him for it. 

“That’s just like you, Bart.” Luke took a closer look at the library card. Rather than say “Bart Simpson” on it the card said instead “Luke Simpson”. Luke gasped at this. “BART! This is my card! What are you doing with that?” Luke screeched. Angry that Bart took it without his permission.

“Well my card has been used too much, see?” He took out his own which was in even worse condition. He also took out Homer’s which was just a wrinkled up piece of plastic that looked nothing like a library card anymore. Bart looked at the card and then at Luke. “Besides, you won’t need this one anymore now that you’re no longer Luke. You’re need to get one with your girl name now. Have you chosen one yet?”

Luke thought it over and gave a small nod. “I have. Mom once told me that if I had been born a girl she and dad would have named me Lisa. It would be Lisa Marie Simpson.” Luke said with a proud smile. “I think it’s something they will like. Lisa is short for Elizabeth. It means “God’s promise” or “My oath to God”. It also means independence. Marie means “mistress” or “lady of the sea”. The names really speak to me and I think I wanna be known by that name. If I'm going to be mom and dad's daughter then I wanna be the daughter they dreamed of having. I show them that being Lisa will be much better for us.” 

Luke looked at Bart who seemed to have lost interest and was reading a comic instead. “Bart!” How could he be reading a comic at a time like this? Waita to ruin the moment.

“Huh.” He looked at Luke who looked annoyed. “Sorry, Lis. But that whole name thing really bored me. Just because you’re a girl now doesn’t mean you’re less of a geek or can actually get me interested in your smart stuff.” Luke just put his hand to his face in annoyance. Bart was still Bart nevertheless. At least he was there for him. Tomorrow, Luke was going to tell his mom he wasn’t her son, but her daughter. SHE was her daughter. 

“I’m doing it tomorrow.” Luke told Bart. “I’m going to tell mom she never had a second son. I’m her daughter. A female, a lady, a lass, a sister, a she, a her, a GIRL!” Luke screamed the least one a bit too loud. He didn’t care, he wanted everyone to know. Tomorrow, he will be the girl she meant to be.

So Bart might be a little out of character in this story for Lisa. He'll still be a little Hellraiser but to a lesson degree than in the show.


	4. My name is Lisa

The next day Marge got up to start her day. This meant cleaning, cooking, taking care of Maggie, possibly going shopping, and making sure Bart behaved. She just hoped he could calm down by the time he entered high school. The sun was shining on the house as she got out of bed. She always liked sunrises better than sunsets, they were the start of a new and bright day; who knew what they could bring. She didn’t know why but she had a feeling today was going to be one of those days. Her life and everyone else's would change forever, but how and why she didn't know. She just knew something life changing was going to happen. She noticed Homer was getting ready to go out for the day. 

“Now Homie.” Marge looked at Homer seriously with her arms folded. “Remember what I said. I want you to pull out of this if anything goes wrong. I think it would be better to use this money on the kids instead. I would also like you to drink less if you do this. Owning a company isn’t easy and I think you should be in better shape.” Marge hoped her message got to him or even discouraged him. 

“Don’t worry, Marge. I know I’ve screwed up a lot but you gotta let me do this. My mom would be there for me. And so would Troy McClore. And you can’t count out good old Grimey. I wonder how he’s doing now.” Marge just shook her head at this but couldn’t help but smile at it too. 

“If Grimey is with you then so am I.” They kissed not knowing what would lie ahead.

“Besides. It’s not like I’m going to lose most of this money. Well, I’m off to the Kwik-E-Mart. Love you.” He gave her a little kiss before leaving. Marge loved the man; she really did; but he got them in plenty of pridictoments over the years. She knew how Patty and Selma hated him and warned her not to marry him. She was glad she ignored them and married the man she loved. Sure, she could have married Artie Ziff and be richer, but she wouldn’t trade Homer and his adventures for all the hairspray in the world. She then went downstairs to start breakfast. However, she entered the kisten breakfast was already there; and Bart was too. 

“Hello, dear mother. Might I say you look lovely today. Did you lose weight?” Bart was finishing putting some pancakes on the table along with a cup of coffee. Marge just stood there dumbfounded. “Don’t worry I already put 2 scoops of sugar in there for you.” Bart smiled again. He could be spending his day reading comics or making up pranks but instead he was going this for his new sister. He wasn’t sure long he could keep this up without looking suspicious. “She owes me big time.” Bart thought to himself. Marge sat down and looked at it with a suspicious look. 

“All right, Bart what do you want? A new game? Tickets to a Krusty show? ” She doesn’t buying it. Bart had to tone it down a bit. He had to do it for Lisa. Marge started again. “You didn’t do anything bad , right?” Bart had done a lot over the years. The worst for her was when he shoplifted from that store. She looked at him sternly.” 

“Look. You any either question this or enjoy it as it might be the last time it will ever happen with no consequences.”  
“Good point.” Marge ate her pancakes and drank her coffee. Bart figured he could help a little more with the cleaning and helping maggie. Just keep her happy and away from Lisa until she is ready. 

Homer was in a really good mood as we drove over to the Kwik-E-Mart. In just a few months he’ll be the new owner of Lad Lard and can finally quit the Power Plant again. He drove into the parking lot and walked in. Apu was standing in his usual place with his arms up and Snake holding a gun on him. Third time this week.

“I want the Playboy, 3 Slimjims, and Joker on blu-ray.” Snake said to Apu. Apu handed him the items that he wanted. Though it was a wonder why he sold Joker there. Snake looked at the Slimjims which looked really off. “Hey, these SlimJims expired in 2005. What’s the deal, Apu?”

“Those are our special Slimjims.” The Hindu man replied calmly as if this was an everyday thing, it sort of was. “They are guaranteed to add one year to your life. I was saving them all these years just for you.” Apu looked at Snake who was thinking about it.

“Isn’t that what you said about the expired milk that sent me to the hospital. I had a tummy ache for weeks, dude. Then there was the Slurpie that made me get my heart replaced.” 

“Yes, and yet here you are still alive wanting my SlimJims.”

“Well said, dude. Catch ya later.” He ran out and into his car where he drove off but not before Apu could say “Thank you come again.” He noticed Homer and offered him a hotdog. “Ah, Mr Simspon. May I offer you our new grease dog. Every bite has a mouth full of grease in the inside of it. Only   
$2.50.”

“No time, Apu. I got $100,000 and plan to buy Lard Lad Donuts. Pretty soon I’ll be rolling in two kinds of dough...mmmm dough.” Homer drools a little thinking of the food. He shows Apu the money who looks at it. “So what do you think?”

“Well this is great news, Mr. Simpson. But why are you telling me this”

“Well.” Homer replied. “You’re a business owner so I was wondering if you would give me advice before I buy it.” Apu looked surprised. He knew Homer could barely do his job at the Power Plant so could he be a business owner as well? Then again he’s had 100 jobs and probably owned one before screwing it over. 

“Well, Mr. Simpson it isn’t always easy. I once worked 96 hours straight and once thought I was a hummingbird of some kind.”

“96 HOURS? I can’t do that! I just found out two years ago that most people work 8 hours a day. Yes, it was true Homer spent most of his workday sleeping. His average work day was 5 hours. Up a whole hour from the year before. 

“Then it might be hard for you. Maybe you should talk to the owner for what is expected. Also talk to the customers to see what they want. Basically do the opposite that I do and you’ll be fine. 

“Just be myself, huh?” Homer said patting a finger on his cheek crosseyed. Thanks, Apu.”

“Oh, and Mr Simpson. You owe me $2.50 for that grease hot dog.” Homer looked down and saw he was finsining the hot dog Apu mentioned earlier. 

“D’oh!” Homer then ate the last bite and licked his lips. “Mmm, greasy filling.”

“Thank you, come again” Apu concluded. 

The sun was setting on the Simpsons household. It gave a purple sky look as Luke's last day came to a close. He thought it looked beautiful in the distance. Bart did his thing by keeping Marge happy all day and away from Luke. He was looking outside as hopefully the last time as a boy. He was ready to tell mom. He can’t back up now not with Bart on his side. Bart will probably force up to come clean if he doesn’t. The door opened and he sat Bart come in.

“All right. I think I got her all warmed up for you. Are you ready, sis?” Luke nodded. He was still wearing his old red and white shirt with a football on it and some jeans. He figured he’d wear it one last time for mom. He just hoped he could get a new wardrobe fast. “I just hope the guys didn’t see me planting flowers with her. You owe me for this.” Luke gave him a hug before speaking.

“I will. I promise it will be the best surprise ever. From a little sister to the best big brother in the world.” Luke went out the door and into the hallway. He looked at Bart who gave a supporting nod and they both went downstairs. Marge was in the sitting room holding Maggie and rocking her to sleep. Maggie was her last baby so she was probably cherishing these moments. Luke rubbed his hands together nervously again. He had butterflies in his stomach as he got closer and closer. He stopped by the room staring at Marge; she hadn't noticed him yet. Bart decided that he needed to intervene with this. 

“Hey, Mom” Marge looked at her two sons as Bart pushed Luke inside. “Luke wants to tell you something. Something important. Very important.” Bart said the word “Luke” in an odd way trying to give Marge a clue. She smiled as Luke walked over. She placed Maggie down on the sofa who was now sleeping. Luke realized that Maggie might grow up never knowing Luke. There would be no memories of her once brother; he would always be a girl to her. To her there would only be Lisa, her big sister. He looked up at Marge wondering who was going to talk first. It was Marge.

“Hey, Sweetie. I haven’t seen you all day. How’s my smart son doing today?” Marge asked sweetly. Luke cringed at the last part, but it didn’t matter if Marge noticed. It was now or never. Marge did take notice as her happy face dropped. “What's the matter? Did something happen?” Marge looked at Luke with concern. It took a moment before she talked again. “There has been something wrong with you lately.” Marge said quietly getting on her knees to Luke. “I knew it! You always look depressed, you don’t eat, I’ve gotten calls that you don’t like to talk at school. Luke. I’m your mother and you can tell me anything. There is nothing that would never stop me from doing so. Luke, please tell me what’s wrong and we could figure it out together. Bart will be there, your father, and everyone you know. I want to see my son's happy face again. The boy who made us proud. Please Luke. Just tell me what’s wrong. Luke…” Marge stopped talking with tears in her eyes. During this Luke began tearing up as well. It was just too much. Being called a son,a boy, that... name. That did it, very quietly he spoke up looking down with the tears falling down. 

“Lisa. My name is Lisa.” Her voice said with a crack and was barely audio. For a moment there was only silence. They could even hear birds chirping outside and Maggie's breathing. Marge looked at her child in confusion. She could barely hear what was said but at the same time it was like she could make out the words. But that couldn’t be right, could it? Marge decided to speak up again.

“What? What was that?” Lisa was still looking down crying. Her eyes were a little red and she was shaking a little. She looked at her mom and spoke louder this time.

“My name is not Luke. It is Lisa. My name is and never will be Luke. I hate that name. It reminds me of what I'm not. What I’ve been forced to be for 8 years now. I hate being a boy, mom. I’m not even one in the first place despite one everyone thinks. I hate having to look down and see that… thing there; my…...penis.” Lisa shook a little thinking of her mistake between her legs. Lisa took a deep breath and looked at Marge. “I’m your daughter Lisa Marie Simpson; I’m a sister, a female, a lady, a lass, what you are, what Maggie is. I. AM. A. GIRL!” Lisa shouted out the last part loudly. She was looking at her mom waiting for what was going to happen next. She had finally said it and she was happy about it. Marge was just sitting there with a blank expression. She wasn't angry, but she didn’t look sad either. In fact there was no emotion in her right now. It seemed she was still taking it all in as if Lisa was still in the middle of her sentence. Lisa started up again. 

“I’m sorry I never told you or dad, mom. But I was just too scared. Too scared that you’d reject me and disown me for being a freak. I tried to be a boy for both of you because you’re so proud of me. But you can still be proud of me as a girl. I’m still the same person, just a girl is all and having a new name. I don’t want this, Mom; I need it. I need to be your daughter or I won’t be able to go on.” Lisa stopped for a moment again before resuming. Marge was staring. “Please let me be the true me. I’ll be the best daughter I can be and maybe one day I’ll be a mom too and can learn to be as great as a mother as you. Please let me be Lisa.” With that Lisa finished her statement. Marge looked down for what seemed like forever. After several seconds she finally spoke.

“Have you really felt like this your whole life, sweetie?” Her voice was soft as if she were talking to a toddler. She knew there was something wrong with her second child, but she never guessed this. In one way she was heartbroken she might lose her second son; her baby boy. But on the other Lisa seemed to mean all of it. From the words she used to her body motion it seemed she believed this and wanted it for a long time. 

“Yes.” Was all she said. Nothing else had to be said. The message was pretty clear. 

Marge got up and went to the couch. She sat down and patted her lap. Lisa walked up and got on her lap and sat there. Marge pet Lisa’s hair and made some sniffle sounds; Lisa noticed she was crying a little. 

“Oh, Lisa. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I never noticed that you were always like this. I must be a terrible mother not noticing when her own daughter is unhappy or that she even exists. I can’t imagine everything you’ve been though; having to be someone you're not for everyone else. I promise I’ll be the best mother a mother can be to her daughter.” She hugged her daughter for the first time who hugged back. It was their first mother-daughter moment. For Lisa, it was the moment of her life.

“Have you told anyone else? Marge asked though she was ready sure she knew the answer.

“Only Bart. He caught me the other day wearing one of your dresses.” Lisa put her hands to her month having let them slip. She took those clothes without her permission afterall. Marge just laughed though. 

“I’m sure you look really lovely in them like the little lady you are. Have you been wearing my underwear too?” Lisa looked a little weirded out by that.

“Mom! I’m not a pervert!” She crossed her arms ashamed her mom thought she went that far. They sat for a few moments before Marge brought up the big one.

“You’re going to have to tell your father, you know. Until then You’re still Luke to him.” Lisa frowned at this, but her mom was right. The longer she waited the longer it would take until she could be Lisa permanently; and she wanted to be Lisa now! Her dad wasn’t a bad person, he was just Homer. 

“I know. I just wonder how it will go. What if I make him cry for losing his son.” Lisa asked worriedly. 

“Then that would be a good thing. He knows that he’s losing someone special to him but is willing to do it because you are special to him. Your dad might be different but he’s a good man. You just let me do the talking with him. I do think there’s a way you should show you’re Lisa to him though; and that’s by being a girl in front of him dress and all.” Lisa gasped at this. Should they really go that far, what if it was too much? “I’ll take you clothes shopping tomorrow and we can go to a beauty salon too. I’ll introduce you as my daughter to them and they can get you prettied up. After that we’ll go home and show your dad his daughter for the first time ever. We’ll see where things go from there. But I think we can take you to a therapist and I’ll try to get you enrolled in school as a girl. How’s all that sound?”  
Lisa thought about it for a moment. It seemed like so much so fast, just two days ago she was a miserable boy who thought things would never change. Now she’s getting her own clothes and going to a therapist, but she did want to be Lisa fully and enjoy the rest of her childhood as a girl. Lisa looked at her mom and gave a smile, who then gave one back. “Let’s do it, mom. I’m ready to start my new life.” Marge got up and hugged Lisa as they both laughed in the same way. Like a mother like daughter. Marge sat down only to hear sound from under her.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffff. They checked to see a whoopie cushion deflating and heard some laughter from behind the couch.

“Sorry, ladies” Bart said laughing. “But I can only take up so much warmness in my heart in one day. Because I did my thing in making Lisa be herself the deal is done and I can go back to being a full-time prankster.” Bart said putting a slingshot in his shorts. 

BART!!!” Both Marge and Lisa roared before joining in some laughter a bit. Lisa might have changed, but Bart would never change.


	5. First Mother-Daughter Day

Homer returned that night telling Marge he planned to talk to the owner of Lard Lad tomorrow. She didn’t listen too much as her mind was still on Lisa. Was her baby really transgender? She wondered if she was a bad mother for not noticing, or did she not notice on purpose? She dreamed of Luke growing up to be a handsome gentleman with a good job, a wonderful wife, and some kids. Knowing her middle child didn’t want to be that was a little crushing. She didn’t want to say goodbye to her baby boy. The very same boy she gave birth to, cradled to sleep, fed, gave baths, and played with. They were now all just memories. Now that she thought about it Lisa was always on the girly side. The only male friend she knew that Lisa had was Ralph and maybe Milhouse. She did suppose that having her as a daughter could be fun. They could go to the salon together, teach her to do makeup, and give advice on dating boys. It also occurred to her that Lisa would one day have to get her first bra. Seeing her son grow into her daughter would be different to say the least. She just didn’t know how Homer would take it, or his father. What about her mother or Patty and Selma? It was going to be a tough road ahead for the whole family, but Lisa the most. But she needed it. If being Lisa is what it took for her kid to be happy so let it be. Things would never be the same for the Simpsons tomorrow.

Lisa lay her in bed deep in thought. Was today all a dream; it was just too good to be true. She pinched herself to see if she was...nope, it really happened. She had really told her mom everything. Maybe it was all a dream; a dream came true. She looked out the window and at the stars over Springfield. She always loved how it looked especially when out on a warm summer’s night. She couldn't get her mind off tomorrow; what if someone saw her? School would be much different soon though Marge suggested going to a therapist first before attending school as a girl. She knew some students would make fun of her but there was no way out of that. Despite this she was still excited and couldn't wait; soon she would have her own dresses to wear.With this Lisa closed her eyes knowing she’ll be sleeping peacefully. She didn’t have to pray tonight as her prayers were answered. 

The next day Homer went to Lard Lad to talk to the owner. With any luck this would soon be his own. “Okay.” Homer said to himself as he drove to the shop. “I got my resume, my criminal record, and my I love donuts t-shirt. The shirt is sure to show them I love donuts” Homer thought himself as a genius. He went into the parking lot and then inside. He saw a cashier working and walked up to her. “Yes, I’m looking for Mr...Groening.” Homer said as he looked at a paper. 

“Oh, you’re that guy who wants to guy this place, right? I’ll go get him for you.” She left as Homer waited for the two to come back. A few moments later she returned with a man. He looked a little like Al Jean. 

“You must be Homer Simpson. Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand which Homer took. They shook hands and Homer wouldn't fight his urge to ask.

“So is it mine now?” At first Mr. Groening looked confused until he got the idea. 

“Haha. On no, Homer. We’ve got much to discuss as first. I’ll show you around the factory, tell you what you’ll need to do, and in due time we’ll do some paperwork. It will be a while before it’s yours.” Homer groned at this but accepted it. 

“Fine. So what’s first then.” Homer tried to keep his interest. 

“Well let’s show you around. Come, I’ll show you how the donuts are made.” Homer's eyes lit up at this. They went into the back and Homer looked like a kid in a candy store, or even himself in a candy store. There were pipes with chocolate and glaze coming out, big pots filled with frosting, and sprinkles coming out of vents on some donuts. Homer drooled at this.

“It’s like Heaven but without Flanders.” Homer murmured. He wasn’t going to back out now. Homer wouldn’t stop himself though as he leapt forward and put his month on a tube with chocolate coming out and sucked it. Workers watched in awe as Homer continued this. “So good.” Homer’s cheeks kept filling up until he swallowed and repeated. Mr. Groening now his and ran up to him.

“Homer! Homer, no get off. That’s not a place for your month.” He pulled Homer off who licked his lips and some chocolate on his arms. “Homer, if you want to be the owner of this place you can’t pull a stunt like that. That chocolate cost money. Being the owner of this place means treating our donuts carefully. We want to make our customers happy. You’ve got that?”

“Of course, sir” Homer said as he saluted. Some of the chocolate spat on to Groening who just signed and wiped it off. 

“Come on, Homer. Let’s talk in my office. Like I said it’s still too early to do anything but this will be one step closer. They both went to his office as Homer smiled. Nothing could ruin or change his mind this now; nothing. 

Lisa woke up the next day in a good mood. She had breakfast, brushed her teeth, and took a bath, which was her least favorite part for some certain reasons. She wondered where Marge would be taking her. She wouldn't even mind a second hand store, though she believed those clothes should be for less fortunate kids. There was also the salon, what would they do there? It was the beginning of her life. She saw her mom walk into the kitchen and sit down.

“How’s my sweet little girl today.” Marge said with a smile. She took a sip of her coffee and looked back at Lisa.

“The best I’ve ever felt, mom. I’m a little nervous about doing this in public though. What if someone we know sees us?” Lisa didn’t want that to happen. She knew how much a gossip Helen Loveguy is. Before she would know it Lisa being trans would be the talk of the town. Though she supposed it was going to happen anyway.

“Then I’ll just tell them I’m spending the day with my daughter. It’s the truth isn’t it?”  
“Well, yeah, maybe, but..” Before Lisa would finish she was cut off by Marge who slammed her cup down and talked in a harsh tone.

“No! Lisa, I’m not going to allow anyone to talk down to you like that. If they have a problem with you being a girl then I’m going to have a problem with them. You’ve held this in for too long now and you shouldn’t allow them to scare you into being miserable. I’m going to tell them you're my daughter and you’re going to tell them you’re a girl.” Marge calmed down a bit and looked at Lisa. “You need to be brave, sweetie. You might be facing problems like this for a while and you need to fight. If you want to be happy then you can’t let them win.” Marge finished her coffee and got up. She then talked in a demanding yet comforting voice. “Now, let’s go out and have the best mother-daughter day ever. First we’ll go to the salon first and then we’ll go to the mall for some clothes. You’re going to love it, sweetie; I know it.” She kissed Lisa on the cheek and went out the door. Lisa got up and followed ready for her new life to begin.

They drove into town and went to a salon called “Cure up and Dye”. It seemed like your typical salon. 

“This is where I go to get my hair done. I’ve always dreamed of taking Maggie here when she’s old enough. Now I’m also taking you. I think once they’re done with you you'll have a hard time regozieing own reflection.” She took Lisa’s hand as they walked inside. The salon smelled like various shampoos and other hair products. There were many seats and sinks where some stylists were working. Marge and Lisa walked up to the counter. A lady was sweeping up some hair when she saw them.  
“Hi, Marge. I’ll be with you in a sec.” She finished what she was doing and walked to Marge. “Good Mourning, Marge. You want the usual today?”

“No, actually. I’m here for my daughter Lisa. This is her first time at a salon so I took her here to show her what it’s like. I thought we could make her look very pretty and build her self-conscious.” The lady looked at Lisa who gave a small smile. What if she didn’t want to help a boy? Did she know Lisa wasn’t a real girl? The lady rubbed her chin and she continiued to look at Lisa. She knew. 

“I see. Yeah, I think we can help her. We can give her a manicure, do her hair, and maybe give her a facial mask. By the time we're done she’ll be the prettiest girl in her school. All the others will be jealous. Lisa, my name is Jamie. I’m your mom's hair stylist and it looks like I’ll be yours too. Come along and we’ll get started.” She smiled and led Lisa to a chair. She sat down and saw Jamie. “Now Lisa I think we’ll start with a manicure. For that we’ll put your hands in water, file your nails and then paint them a color you want.” Lisa did what she was told by putting her hands in some water. After a while Jamie foiled them but not enough to make them short. This made them look more smooth. Lastly came the color. “What color could you like, Lisa?”

“Let’s start off slow and do some light pink.” Lisa looked at the nail polishes and pointed at a simple one. Jamie applied it to Lisa’s hands. Lisa liked the way it looked. The manicure made her hands look more feminine. Lisa blew on them to make it faster. 

“Almight, next is your hair.” She had Lisa lay down on the chair and put her head near a sink. Jamie turned the water on and let Lisa’s hair get wet. “It’s not too hot, is it?”

“No, it’s just right.” Lisa giggled. Jamie ran Lisa’s hair though the water and put some shampoo and conditioner in it as well. Soon Lisa's hair smelled like a field of flowers. She then dried it and changed up the style a bit to have it looked more girlish. 

“I hope you like what I’ve done with your hair. You’ll see it soon enough though.” After finishing Lisa’s hair she then put some cream on Lisa's face and let it sit. After a while she pulled it off. “Alright, you’re almost done I just wanna add a little makeup. She put some blush on Lisas cheeks as well as some mascara on her eyelids. She thought the mascara made her eyes look more naturally female. “How would you like a bow in your hair? It could be your trademark.” Jamie asked.

Lisa thought about it but declined. “Nah, my baby sister Maggie has a bow. I think of something different.” Lisa wondered if something was missing then, Jamie wanted to wait until the end to show Lisa what she looked like so she hadn't seen herself yet .

“Alright then. Let’s go show your mom. Close your eyes and hold my hand.”  
Lisa did what she was told and they walked up to Marge. “Well, what do you think?”

“GASP! Oh my God. Lisa, you look beautiful. Look at your hair. Look at your face; are you wearing makeup?”

“Alright. Lisa; you can look now.” Lisa opened her eyes and gasped. She saw her reflection in the mirror and blushed. She saw a girl staring back at her, or at least close enough. Her hair almost looked like a starfish or a sun, but it wasn’t boyish at all. She had long eyelashes from the makeup as well. Lisa smiled and cried a little before hugging Jamie. “Now it might take some time for your hair to grow but overtime it will and no one will question if you’re a girl or not.”

“Thank you, Jamie. Thank you so much.” 

“Of course, Lisa. I hope I’ll see you again soon.” They hugged again as Marge paid and they left to go to the mall. As they drove Lisa had a question that she wanted to ask in the salon.

“Mom, do I really look pretty?” Lisa asked with hope in her eyes.

“Lisa, you look as pretty as a newly blossomed flower. I think we don’t even need to reveal yourself to your father; he’ll think he always had a daughter.” This got a smile out of Lisa who was having the time of her life. When they got to the mall they went inside and into a store, but Lisa stopped at the girls section. “Is something wrong, sweetie?”

“What if someone sees me here? If someone from school saw me then they’d blab about it.” Lisa said in a worried tone.

“What if someone sees you? You’re a girl aren’t you? So you shop in the girls section just like any other.” Lisa nodded as they went into the girls section. There Lisa tried many clothes including a teal night gown, a pink dress with a hat that would be for church, and a dress with a squiggly top. She also got a purple dress, a swimsuit, and some shoes for some of these outfits and some everyday casual wear. Lisa then saw something she loved. It was a red dress with a zigzag hem on the bottom. It was very simple but it screamed her name. She got a pair of red mary janes with it and went into the changing room. After she changed into it she squealed at her reflection and showed Marge.

“Well, mom, What do you think?” Lisa did a little twirl and posed with her hands together in front of her and one leg up. Marge gasped a little as she loved it too. THIS was Lisa Simpson. 

“Oh my God. Where did my little boy go?” Marge joked as she looked at Lisa. They both decided here this was how they would show her to Homer. Marge couldn’t help but think it was missing something. Because it was a strapless dress it made her shoulders look naked. She wondered what could go there. “Well, you ready to head back, Lisa?” Marge asked. Lisa nodded happily as they paid for the clothes and got into the car. They went into the driveway and got out of the car. Patty and Selmas' car was still here as she asked them to take care of Bart and Maggie while they were gone. 

“Okay, your dad will be here in a few hours. In the meantime let’s show Bart and Maggie their new sister and your aunts their new niece.” She grabbed Lisa’s hand as they headed inside and Lisa closed her eyes for the surprise.

I've always like Lisa and Marge episodes. They are nice to see as they don't have too many close moments. Lisa and Marge will be closer here than in the actual series and Marge helps Lisa throughout her transition. Hope you like it all so far.


	6. The First Daughter

Inside, Bart was doing his homework; and by homework that was actually reading a comic book. Maggie was playing with some blocks while Patty and Selma were smoking and watching Macgyver. Marge had told them about their nephew's problem and was now going to be their niece. Patty thought she could help Lisa if she needed it. As she was gay it was nice as see wasn’t the only oddball in the family anymore. Though being a trans girl was much different but she would still help her regardless. Selma was also going to be supportive just like she was with her sister. Marge told them Lisa would look much different when they got home; whatever the case they would tell her she looks beautiful. The clocked ticked by as the evening drove closer, soon the door opened and they heard Marge’s voice. 

“We’re home!” Bart, Patty, and Selma turned their attention away from what they were doing and looked toward the hallway. A few seconds later Marge and the new Lisa walked into place. Lisa smiled as she stopped and looked at her family with hope. The group gasped as they saw the girl in front of them. If someone never met Lisa would meet her now they would never guess she was really a boy. Sure her hair was kind of short but it was girlish and longer than Barts. Patty and Selma came to Lisa and congratulated her. 

“Congrats Lisa.” Selma said. “You’re one step closer to looking less like your father. Won’t it be great not losing your hair or growing a beard?”

Lisa wasn’t sure what to think of that. Sure Selma commented on her but she still hated it when she or Patty trashed her father. He was still her dad and her model of manhood and her estimation of him will govern the prospects of her adult relationships. Still, she hated the thought of growing a beard. Patty talked to her next.

“Selma's right. The less you look like your father the better your pass. Oh, and Lisa. If you ever need and help or advice I’ll be there for you. Talk to me when I’m here or on my cell.”

“Thank you Aunt Patty and Selma. I will Aunt Patty, thank you.” Lisa was truly happy to know Patty would be there for her. As far as she knew there weren’t any other trans kids in school so Patty was as close as she would get for advice for a while. She then saw Maggie walk up to her. “So Maggie what do you think of your new big sister? I’m not going to be your brother anymore. But once you’re old enough we can be true sisters with each other, how does that sound?” Maggie being a baby was a little confused. Where was her other brother? This girl looked and sounded like him but were they the same person? Bart then walked up to Lisa.

“Lisa, as your brother it pains me to say this but… you look much better as a girl.”

“Oh, Bart.” They engaged in another hug with Maggie joining in. After that they began to show off Lisa’s new clothes with her modeling in them. 

“And I’ll be wearing this one to church.” Lisa said in the pink dress with her hat and mary janes. 

“It’s personally one of my favorites” Marge added. She thought Lisa looked really lovely in it. There would still be the problem of getting Homer out of bed to go to church.

Lisa modeled in the rest of her new clothes such as her nightgown, a dark pink dress, some t-shirts and jeans, and some skirts. Bart wasn’t as interested in the fashion show as the rest were and read some RadioactiveMan instead. Lisa was enjoying it though. She couldn’t believe she now has her own clothes that she could wear. The best part was that her mom was enjoying it too. After a while Patty and Selma left before Homer would be home. Marge agreed as they would probably put Homer in a bad mood. She wanted him to be in a good one for the big reveal. A little before he would arrive Marge talked to Lisa. She found Lisa in her room praying. Her room was still a boys room, but probably wouldn’t be like that for long. 

“Now, Lisa.” Marge squatted down to her level and put her hands on her shoulders. “I know you’re probably a little nervous about telling your father, but I want you to know that no matter what happens you’re still Lisa. He’s a bit slow so it might take him some time. But behind that bald head is the sweet man I married and the father who raised you. He loves you whether you are his son or daughter, you understand?”

“Yeah. I’m more worried I’m going to make him cry rather than make him angry. It’s not everyday a son wants to be a daughter. I think he might feel as if his son died; it will break his heart.”

“His son might have died but he gained a beautiful intelligent wonderful daughter who he can raise and make memories with. And one day he’ll walk you down the aisle with you in a wedding dress to the man you’ll marry.” Lisa blushed a little at that. She hadn't thought too much of marriage yet other than a little of being a mom. She didn’t even love anyone.

“Thanks, mom.” They hugged again as they got ready to go downstairs.

“Hmmmm” Marge groned.

“What” Lisa replied

“Your look is still missing something; but what?” Lisa looked at her neck and agreed there was something missing, but what could go there? Marge then gasped. “Oh, wait I know. Just hold on for a second.” She left Lisa’s room and ran into hers for a few moments as Lisa waited. She then returned with a black box in her hands. Lisa looked at it curiously. 

“I had this since I was a little girl when my mother gave it to me, and her mother gave it to her. I was going to give this to Maggie when she was older, but now I want you to have it. You need it, Sweetie.” Marge opened the box and Lisa put her hand to her mouth. It was a pearl necklace. The pearls were rather big and maybe even real. It was just the right thing she was missing, but…

“Mom, I can’t take this if it’s for Maggie. She deserves it.”  
“I can always get Maggie something else. But you need this, honey. This necklace was made for you. I think once you put this on you’ll feel and look complete and you’ll look even better for your father. Please take it.” Lisa hesitated for a moment looking at the necklace. She then slowly grabbed for it and took it out of the box and started at it. Marge then grabbed it and turned Lisa around. She unhinged it and but it around Lisa’s neck before putting it back together. They walked to the mirror and couldn't believe what they saw. This was it, the item that made Lisa complete. Lisa then got happy tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, mom.” She said quietly.

“You’re welcome, Lisa.” 

The next couple hours were the longest for Lisa as she and the rest of the family waited for Homer to return. Lisa combed her hair, straightened her dress, and fiddled with her new necklace. Marge cleaned up a little and Bart watched a little Krusty. Finally, they heard Homer’s car in the driveway. Everyone went to the couch and sat as Marge held Lisa's hand. Homer opened the door and entered. 

“Hehehe. Well, Marge we’re one step closer to it being all ours.” Homer was carrying several boxes of donuts, some already empty. “I just have to sign some papers and the deal will be done. Isn’t that wonderful?” Homer looked over to his family expecting to see happy faces, instead he saw serious ones. “What’s the matter?” He looked over to Bart and glared. “Did you do something, boy?”  
“Believe it or not, Homer I’m not the one who we’ll be talking about tonight.” Bart replied. Homer then looked a little happy.

“Did Patty or Selma die? Don’t tell me! They’re both dead! Woohoo!” Homer put his arms in the arm.

“Homer!” Marge looked offended.

“I’m just kidding. Now what’s the real problem?” It was then Homer noticed something was off. He looked around the room until he saw what was different. He saw a girl in a red dress sitting with the rest of the family. Who was this? Bart’s girlfriend? 

“Homer” Marge said. “I want to introduce you to your daughter, Lisa.” Lisa gave a little smile and wave as Homer looked confused. This kid was his?

“OH MY GOD! We have another kid? Why didn’t I use protection like they warned!” Homer began crying. “Marge, I promise I would never cheated on you. I once did with Mindy but we never had sex.We can’t have another kid, we just can’t! I’m not ready for this. I’m not... 

“Homer! This isn’t another kid. This, this is Luke.” There was a moment of silence as Homer tried to process that. 

“Oh, where is Luke?” Marge facepalmed. 

“THIS is Luke” Marge said shaking Lisa.   
“Where? I don’t see him only that girl.”

“She is!” Marge pointed tower Lisa

“She knows, Luke?” Marge groned. 

“No! This is Luke. Luke is Lisa. Lisa is Luke. They are the same person. This is our second born. This is your daughter!” The room became silent again. Homer was looking at Lisa face to face with her looking back. He looked into her eyes when he finally saw it.

“Luke?”

Lisa took a deep breath looking into her father's eyes “No, dad. My name isn’t Luke. My name is Lisa. And I'm not your son, I’m your daughter and always have been. This is who I’m going to be for now on, a girl. I’m not a boy and I hate pretending to be one. I’m sorry but Luke never existed and never will. I’m transgender. I’m a girl despite having the body of a boy. Though one day I hope to change that. This is the real me and I’m happy this way. I’m still the same person inside I’m just going to be different outside. I’m still your child and I want to be, but as your daughter. I know this might be difficult for you and I understand, but just know I had the greatest day of my life today and I owe it all to these three.” Lisa pointed toward Bart, Maggie, and Marge. “Bart and Maggie see me as their sister and Bart is the one who helped me out. Mom took me out shopping for new clothes. I have never been this happy before. So before you do anything just know that I’m still a girl, your daughter. I’m Lisa.” Lisa stopped as she looked to the ground. She wasn’t crying, instead she looked relieved and a little nervous.

“Marge?” Homer said.

“Homie, do you understand? Our child wants to be a girl. There is no Luke, only Lisa. She needs our help.”

Homer stood there for a moment taking it all in. After getting over all that he finally spoke.

“”Excuse me, I need to lie down and think.” He left without saying another word. He went upstairs and closed the door to his and Marge's room. Lisa looked as if they had failed.

“Don’t worry, sweetie.” Marge said breaking the silence. “I think he’s just getting over the shock

“Are you sure?” Lisa replied crying”

“Of course” She hugged Lisa who cried into her shoulders. “I’m going to talk to him. You stay here with your brother and sister.” Lisa nodded as Marge left and went upstairs. Bart and Maggie confronted her as Lisa sat on the couch cured up in a ball.

“You okay, Lise?” Lisa nodded to that as the three siblings all sat by each other arm in arm.  
“You sure you don’t want me to put ants up his ass?” Bart asked

“No thanks, Bart” Lisa chuckled a little.

Lisa got up and went upstairs to her room. It was a long day and she decided to go to bed early. She knew that she would still have to be a boy at school before she could change so she needed to get ready for tomorrow and hope it goes fast. for a while She looked back to her parents room before turning into hers. 

“I still love you, dad.” Lisa whispered.


	7. Thinking it though

Homer was sitting on the bed in the bedroom thinking. He was looking at some pictures of Luke, err Lisa when he, or she was a baby. Homer just wanted to have a normal family. He was tired of everyone in town judging them and talking behind their backs. Luke was the one thing that kept that from being all the time. Now was that all going to go away because his kid had some sort of stupid gender problem?

“Damn Flanders never has these problems. His family is perfect.” Homer mumbled to himself jealousy. In truth he was jealous of Ned. Ned was everything Homer wasn’t. He was successful, loved by many, and was in much better shape. Homer could only blame himself for his problems. The last couple weeks had been great and he thought nothing could ruin it. He didn’t expect to see his boy wearing a dress and demanding to be a girl when he got home. Why would he want to be one anyway, it doesn’t make sense. Homer heard the door open and close.

“Homie, are you okay?” It was Marge. She stood there looking sympathetic looking over at Homer.

“I don’t know, Marge. It’s just, why can’t we be a normal family? There’s always a problem going on with us.”

“”Since when do you care about normality, Homer? I don’t think buying a donut shop for oneself is entirely normal.” Marge said with a little harshness to it.

“I don’t know. A lot of people in town find us annoying and some even full on hate us. This thing with Luke will only make them do more so.” Homer defended himself.

“Lisa, Homer. Her name is Lisa” Marge had a little anger on her voice. She really wasn’t angry but she wanted Homer to think he was so he’d be less likely to make that mistake again. 

“But why does Luke, i mean Lisa want to be a girl. What’s wrong with the way he-she is.” Homer kept messing up. Marge sat on the bed by him.

“I don’t know, Homer. It breaks my heart to lose my boy. It’s almost like seeing your child die. I don’t fully know why Lisa feels this way but she does. But I don’t want her to end up killing herself because we didn’t listen, I’m just trying to make her happy. This is the happiest I’ve seen her in a long time. Today she smiled, laughed, and was more open to me than ever. I think this is something he does hold dear to her and we have to be there for her. She’s held it in for years and now she can truly be free. I know this is hard for you but I want you to be there for her. Luke or Lisa she’s your child and as her father you’ll do anything to make her happy.” Homer sat there for a moment thinking about it. 

“Alright, Marge. I’ll try. I still find this whole thing confusing though. Why would she want to be a girl when she’s a boy? Hasn't she ever looked down before?” Marge smiled at this. Homer was pretty new to this so he seemed very innocent about it. It wasn’t really his thought it was just all a part of being him.

“I don’t think that’s how it works for her, Homer. She knows it’s there she just doesn’t want it to be there.” 

“She wants her manhood off?” Homer asked full of shock. He didn’t think Lisa wanted to go that far, wouldn't that hurt? 

“Well, yes, eventually. I think she’s too young now but one day she’ll like it gone so she can feel like a true girl. This will also come with hormones, therapy, and more. It’s going to be expensive; that’s why I want you to delay this Lard Lad thing.”

“WHAT” But Marge I really want this place. I’m so close to getting it and having it all be mine.” Homer said shocked that Marge said that. 

“Homer. You need to ask yourself this. Do you love Lard Lad more or Lisa? Do you want to put a donut shop in favor of your child's own happiness? I know the father you are and you’re not the one who would choose what he wants. And even when he does he feels full regret and will do anything to fix it. Please don’t but it, at least for now. Let’s just see now things go first and later on we’ll think about it.”

“Okay, Marge; I’ll do it. I’ll do it for Lisa.” Marge smiled and kissed him. 

“Thank you, Homie. I know things are going to be rough but we’ll get through it. You're making Lisa a very happy person for this. I think the first thing we should do is get her a gender therapist. They would see if Lisa is really transgender, though I think I know the answser already. But a conformation might make it easier to have her attend school as a girl and change her records. I’ll call and make her an appointment. While she can be a girl in the house it’s probably best she be a boy in school and elsewhere. I know she won’t like it but it will only be for another week or two.”

“Who else knows now?” Homer asked.

“It’s only me, you, Bart, Maggie, and my sisters.” Homer groned a little at the mention of Patty and Selma.

“Okay. I guess I’ll introduce Lisa to my dad. As crazy as he is he needs to be filled in to.” Marge nodded. 

“Thank you, Homie. Now go talk to her.”

“Who?”

“Lisa! I think she thinks you don’t accept her right now. She looked heartbroken when I left the room. She needs you right now. She needs to know her father is there for her.” Homer looked at Marge and nodded.

“All right. I’ll go. I’m a little scared though.”

“As you should be. But she is to. The longer you wait the harder it will be. Now go talk to your daughter and tell her that you love her.” Marge kissed him and he left the room. 

In her room Lisa was getting ready to go to bed. In many ways today had been the best day of her life. She had gone out with her mom and had a mother-daughter day, she had fun with her aunts, and she told her dad the truth. It just seemed it didn’t have that fairy tail ending. She put on her nightie and was about to turn off the lights when she heard a knock on the door. It opened and her dad crept in a little.

“Hey, kiddo. Mind if I come in.” Homer said in a soft voice.

“Um, sure, dad.” Lisa had a little doubt in her voice but let him come in anyway. She sat on her bed and Homer followed. Homer put one hand on Lisa's shoulder and another on his neck.

“Look, uh, Lisa I’m sorry for what I did earlier. I was just a little confused on what was going on. I didn’t know you were suffering on the inside.”

“It’s okay, dad. I know this must be confusing and hard for you. I didn't expect you to see me as a girl right off the bat. That would have been asking for too much. I just hope you know that this is the real me. I’ve felt this way all my life. It’s hard to explain why I just do. But I’ll be the best daughter I can be and make you proud.”

“I know you will, honey.” Homer patted her back. “You already are.” This got a smile from Lisa as she leaned toward her father. “Just as long as you don’t end up like the boy.

Lisa laughed a little. “As mischievous as he is Bart is a good brother. He was the first person I told and was with me from the start.”

“It might take some time for me to get used to calling you Lisa and seeing you in dresses just to let you know. I don’t want you to take it as an offense.”

“I understand. It’s not everyday that someone loses a son this way. I’m just glad you still love me.’

“Lisa. Nothing could make me stop loving you. Or your mom, or Maggie, or Bart, or even my dad. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Lisa zipped her lips. “My lips are sealed.” 

“Soooo.” Homer rubbed his neck a little. “Are there any boys you like? That way I can make sure they don’t touch my daughter until she’s 30.” Homer put a fist on his other hand.

“What, no!” Lisa protested with a blush. “I mean, I find some boy bands and actors cute but no one at school yet.” Lisa didn’t expect that question from her father. 

“Oh, good. I thought you were going to say Milhouse.” Homer said relieved

“Oh, God no. Never Milhouse.” This caused both of them to laugh. 

“Maybe soon we can have our first father-daughter day. How does that sound?”

“Terrific!” Lisa said with wonder. “There’s so much we can do. Go out to dinner. Go to the opera house. Go on a camping trip. There’s just so much. This is my whole dream dad. Just like yours is buying your donut shop. No one should ever give up their dream” Homer's face fell for a second but he brought it back to a smile for Lisa’s sake.

“That’s great, sweetie. So you forgive me?”

“Of course I do.” She hugged Homer knowing she was fully accepted by her family. Marge walked in and sat beside them.

“It looks like you two are getting along just fine. I’m glad to see that.” She turned her attention toward Lisa. “Now, Lisa. I just got off the phone and made an appointment for you and a gender therapist. They will give you some tests to see if you really do have GID.”

“What if they say I don’t!” Lisa said full of panic.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, sweetie. I think they’re conform you do. Once that is done we’ll talk to the school. The appointment isn’t until next weekend so you’ll have to be a boy for another week. Maybe longer depending on how long it takes us to let you go to school as yourself. Can you do that?”

Lisa looked saddened at this as it conformed what she thought would happen. She thought about it for a moment and nodded her head sadly. Marge put her hand on Lisa chin and Homer rubbed her hair.

“Aww. That’s my girl.” Marge said proudly hugging her child. She then tucked Lisa into bed and kissed her goodnight. 

“Goodnight, Lisa. I promise things will get better.” 

“Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad.” Lisa snuggled into her bed and closed her eyes.

Marge and Homer closed the door and left. Lisa opened her eyes and let what just happened in the past few minutes dwell on her. Her father was coming around and seeing her as a girl. She mangled to tell her whole family other than Grandpa Simpson. She was one step closer now. She hoped the therapist would not mark her down as a boy and say this whole thing has to stop. She also hoped convincing the school wouldn’t be too hard. Skinner liked her but he liked Luke, not Lisa. He never even met Lisa. Maybe she should comment on his steamed hams. The next week of school was probably going to be super long and never end. But once it was over and with a little luck she would never be Luke again anywhere. Lisa smiled as she closed her eyes again and fell into a nice sleep. 

Homer and Marge walked down the hallway as they talked about what happened.

“You did the right thing, dear” Marge said leaning on Homer. “I’m very proud of you. Both of you.”

“I guess I’m going to have to talk to Lard Lad and tell them the deal is off. I hope they're not disappointed.” Homer mumbled sadly. 

“I’m sure they will understand. I just hope Lisa can make it through the week just fine. I was told Dr. Hibbert knows a therapist who can help her. I hope to God he’s right. If you want to, you can come.

“Only if we go out for Frosty Chocolate Milkshakes afterwards. Mmm Frosty Chocolate Milkshakes.” Homer made some gurgling noises.

Marge laughed a little. Homer hadn’t said that in a whole. Bart might as well say “Don’t have a cow man.” Homer and Marge went downstairs to spend the rest of the evening together.


	8. Best Friends

The next morning came which meant it was time for school… for Luke that is. Lisa put on her old clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She shivered at the thought of doing this for another week. The past weekend had been the best ever and now it was over. She gave one last look at her dress before going out the door.

“I can do this” Lisa said to herself. “I can do this.” She made her way into the kitchen where she met her mom.

“Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m good, mom. I know this is only temporary. I just hope it's very temporary.” Lisa said still a little disappointed. Marge put her hand on her shoulders.

“You’re a strong young lady, dear. I know you can do it. Before you know it all of this will just be a distant memory. School might be rough for a while as you might get teased. But one day you will be a woman and more successful than them. You might look like a boy now, but you’re all girl on the inside. One soon enough it will be on the outside as well.” Marge smiled and Lisa returned it.

“Thanks, mom” Lisa gave her a hug.

“Of course, dear. Just remember that and it will all be fine.” Lisa was about to leave but decided to ask a question first.

“Mom, is it okay if I tell someone at school about all of this. Me being a girl.” Lisa asked.

“What for? That might be kind of risky, Lisa. Who is it you want to tell?”

“I want to tell Janey. She’s my best friend and has been since Kindergarten. She pretty much thinks I’m a girl already anyway. We’ve played dress up, talked about boy bands, and who will be going to prom with. We’ve always wanted to spend the night at each other's house but me being a boy prevented that. Now that you know I’m a girl we can do that. She’s trustworthy, mom. I know she won’t turn her back on me. 

“Hmmm. I don’t know dear. Even if she does that doesn’t mean her parents would allow it as they would know you’re transgender. Do you really have too?”

Yes, mom! I do! I just want a friend to be there for me for the next week so I don’t feel so alone. That way there will be someone who will call me Lisa at school other than Bart. Please let me tell her.” Lisa pleaded with her hands together looking up at Marge with puppy-like eyes. 

“Oh, okay. If you really think that it will work you can tell her. Just make sure it’s only her.

“Thank you, mom! I will!” Lisa danced a little now being a little more excited for school. Bart entered the kitchen. 

“Hey, just because you’re my sister now doesn’t mean I’m going to start dancing with you. Anyway the bus is here.

“Oh, right.” Lisa said. She took her lunch and ran out the door. “Bye mom see you after school.” Bart was beginning to follow when Marge stopped him. 

“Hold on, Bart. I wanna talk to you.”

“Look, If this is about the shaving Skinners butt thing it’s in the past so forget it.” Bart said folding his arms.

“What? No, Bart this is about your sister.” This got Bart's attention as he looked at Marge. “Bart, if you see anyone bullying your sister for being trans when she begins her new life I want you to defend her. Take her somewhere else away from the bullies and pay them no attention. They’re not worth it. However, if there ever comes a time if you do have to fight just be brave like she is. If that happens I promise I won’t punish you. On the contrary I’ll actually reward you. Now don’t go picking fights because of that. It’s only to help Lisa. School might be rough for her and being her big brother will help. Do you understand?” Bart looked at her in shock. Not being grounded for pulling a prank or getting back at bullies for dending Lisa? Thank you for your gender problems, Sis. 

“Yeah, I do.”

“That’s my special little guy.” Marge kissed his forehead. “Now go before you miss your bus. But what was that about shaving Skinners butt?”

“Uhh, Gotta go, Mom. Bye,” Bart ran off leaving Marge to wonder if she said the right thing or not. She wanted Lisa to be safe but this could endanger Bart as well or get him in trouble. Marge sighed as it looked like for once things wouldn’t be returning to the status quo for the Simpsons. 

At the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Homer entered with a frown knowing he was truly there forever. At least this time he didn’t have to crawl back to Burns. Having Lard Lad was just a reality the day before, now it was just a dream. But he had a job to do and some kids to provide for. 

“I’ll do it for Lisa.” Homer said to himself.” Homer walked in and saw Lenny and Carl.

“Hey Homer back so soon?” That come from Lenny

“Yeah, a problem came up so Marge said I should wait on quitting this dump.”

“What happened? Did Bart burn down the school?” Carl joked

“No. I’m not sure if I should tell you guys. Marge wants me to wait on it.

“Come on, Homer. We’re your best pals you can trust us.” Lenny said back. Homer thought about it. Could he tell them? Should he? They were his best pals after all. He supposed he could tell them at Moes later. That seemed like a good idea.

“I’ll tell you at Moe's afterwork. But bring no one.” Both Lenny and Carl swore it and that they would meet Homer there.

“Oh, and Homer we had the last of the donuts.” Lenny said

“D’oh!” 

He marched down the hall, went into his regular room, sat down and... didn’t know what to do. “Ohhh, What do these buttons do?” He knew the instructions were in the manual but that meant reading a long boring book. Burns was probably watching on his camera, the bastard. Homer took the book and began reading. If he ever wanted a raise he needed to work hard. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

At Springfield Elementary the kids were at lunch. Lisa told Janey that she wanted to tell her something then. Lisa was waiting at the table for her when she arrived.  
“Hey, Luke. I thought math would never end. Those multiplication tables just went on and on. So what is it you wanted to tell me?” Lisa looked at Janey and leaned in closer. 

“Janey, can you keep a secret?” Janey looked at her oddly for a moment but then nodded her head. “All right. You know I’ve always been on the feminine side. The truth is I feel like a girl. I told my family over the weekend about it and that I want to be a girl now. My mom took me shopping and to a salon and my dad and Bart gave me support. My name isn’t Luke anymore, it’s Lisa. I’m transgender.” Janey looked at her for a second before replying.

“You mean you’re a transgirl?”

“Yes. I’ve felt like a girl all my life because I truly am I. You’re not upset are you.?” Lisa asked.

“Actually, I kind of always knew. I’ve noticed how you looked at the other girls with envy or cringed at your name. I just wondered when you would be brave enough to tell everyone. Now that we are true best friends now and you’re a girl we can spend the night at each other's houses. So, Lisa, what do you think?”

“Yes, yes 100x yes!” Lisa jumped getting attention from other students. “Umm.” Lisa tried to think of an excuse. “Tom Holland is the best Spiderman ever, right?” Lisa gave a nervous laugh. Everyone turned their attention away and Lisa sat down. Lisa did the same.  
“Yes.” Lisa squealed quietly. “There’s so much we could do. Play dress up without having to be worried about getting caught, play with Mailbu Stacy, watch Disney +. It will be so much fun!” Lisa squealed again.

“Wow, you really are a girl aren’t you? When are you going full?”

“I’m only a girl at home for now. First I'm going to a therapist on Saturday and then my mom will talk to the school about my transition. I do have some girls clothes. I particularly like this red dress with matching mary janes. It’s simple yet cute. You should see it. Maybe you can visit before I go to the doctor.” Lisa suggested

“Sure, it will be a great way to meet the true you. Don’t worry, Lisa. My lips are sealed until you are official.” Janey pretended to seal her lips like a zipper.

“Thanks, Janey. You’re a great friend” Lisa said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Hehe. You’re welcome. I can’t wait for you to grow your hair though. You’ll look so much more pretty with it longer.”

“I’m not sure how long I wanna go, actually. Maybe a little past my shoulders.” Lisa replied. She did also like the starfish look she got. 

“How do you think the teachers will react do you being trans?” Janey asked

“Well, I’m not sure. I think they’re required to go my preferred gender. Even though Miss Hoover doesn’t care for teaching she still likes my work. I think she’d be okay with it. Mr Largo doesn't care for me so he won’t care. Principal Skinner likes me as I have helped the school a few times. I think he would like the new and improved me.” Lisa said proudly. 

“What about gym? Will you be able to go to the girls gym class?”

“I think so. But I might have to change in a unisex bathroom.

“Good. You can help me beat Sherri and Terri.” They both chucked and ate their lunch until it was time to head back to class. Lisa was happy to know Janey saw her as a girl. They were still best friends and could get to know each other even more so soon. Even though she still hated gym it would be nice to be with the other girls where she belonged. 

Bart and Milhouse were heading back to class when Milhouse decided to tell Bart something.

“Hey, Bart. You won’t believe what I saw yesterday.” Milhouse said

“If it involves your parents I don’t wanna hear about. I told you that.” Bart said wanting to end that talk already.

“No, it isn’t that. It’s about your mom.” Bart raised an eyebrow at Milhouse. This was getting weird.

“Okay, dude. If you're getting the hots for my mom then we can’t be friends anymore.” Bart hoped it wasn’t that. Please don’t let it be that.

“Bart. I saw your mom and brother the other day. They were talking though down and Luke was DRESSED LIKE A GIRL” Bart practically fell down and had a heart attack. How did he know about that? This wasn’t good. Milhouse will probably slip up and tell the whole school. Milhouse then continued when Bart was speechless. “I saw them go to a salon where Luke got his nails and hair done. They then went to the mall and bought Luke some girls clothes. He was wearing and enjoying them! I know I was a creep for snooping but I got curious when I saw them go to the salon.”

“Does anyone else know.” Bart asked seriously

“No, why” 

Bart signed and decided to tell the truth. “Okay dude I’m gonna tell you straight up. Luke is transgender. And her name isn’t Luke, it's Lisa. She came out to us this weekend and is planning to become a girl fulltime. She’s my sister now and if you have a problem with that then we will never speak again.”

“Wait. So your brother..”

“Sister!” Bart said furiously

“Sister!” Milhouse corrected himself. “Wants to be a girl?” Bart nodded and Milhouse looked rather confused. “Wow. That was not what I was expecting. I thought your mom was brainwashing him, er, her to be her daughter. But she actually wants to be one.”

“Yes, and you can tell no one until she begins here as a girl. If they find out beforehand it might cause a stir and she might not be able to attend here as a girl. So be quiet.” Milhouse nodded and Bart did it back. “Let’s get to class. We’re already late so we're probably going to get tardy slips. Man, that means another day of writing on the blackboard. It’s like a gag from a sitcom.” They walked back to class and Milhouse asked the big question. 

“So, Bart. I found Lisa wearing a dress and having her hair like that kind of cute all before I knew she was a girl. Does that make me gay?”


	9. Paging Dr. Webber

Homer’s day finally ended has he got in his car. He threw out a radioactive rod out the window as he went down the road. “How do those always get on me? I won’t even work in that station anymore.” Homer said to himself. He drove and parked and entered Moes. He saw the usual gang there and sat down. 

“Hey, Homer. The usuel?” Moe asked cleaning a glass.

“Yep, I’m gonna need it in a few minutes. Have you seen Lenny and Carl?”

“Nah, I’m guessing you’re expecting them?

“Yep, I gotta tell them something important. You might wanna hear it too. Though you might not wanna be my friend afterword.”

“Why not?” Moe gave Homer a Duff

“Well, you see Luke…” Homer was cut off when Lenny and Carl entered the bar. Moe talked to them to see what they wanted. Homer knew this was now or never. He knew they may not wanna be his friends anymore. But hey, they would still have each other, right. They did seem to hang out… a lot even for best friends. Both of them sat down by Homer and started drinking.

“So, Homer” Carl asked. “What is it you wanna tell us?” The three of them and a few others who were eavesdropping turned their heads to Homer. He was silent for a moment a little scared to talk.

“We’re waiting” Lenny said. “Don’t tell me you’re drunk already” Homer took a breath and looked and the three.

“Okay, you see, it’s actually about Luke. He’s always been rather quiet and never had many friends. Marge has always wondered why. Now I always thought there was never a proplem and that she was paranoid. Marge always questions my logic like that time I jumped Springfield Gorge or that time I..”

“Homer get to the point!” Lenny spat

“Oh, right. Luke told me he wants to be a girl. That he’s always felt this way and hates his body. Now he’s going by Lisa and female pronouns. I’m using the prefered pronouns and calling her Lisa now. It still breaks my heart though that I’m losing my boy.” Moe, Carl, and Lenny all looked at Homer surprised. Some of the other people in the bar looked at him in disapproval that he let his son be a girl. 

“Geez. And I thought being the ugliest man in town was hard.” Moe said. “If you wanna know what I think well I think you’re a great father for letting Lisa be herself. It hurts to lose your boy but I’m sure Lisa’s smile makes it better.”

Homer smiled a little at that. “Yeah, it does. She told me how she loves me when I told her I’ll be there for her.”

“Good for you, Homer.” This one came from Carl. “If anything I now think highly of you than I did 5 miuntes ago. And that approval of you wasn’t much.”

“Lisa’s a good kid, Homer. Despite this you're making all kinds of new memories with her. And one day if she’s lucky you’ll be walking her down the aisle.”

“What do grocery stores have to do with this?” Homer asked

“I think he means at a wedding, Homer.” Moe intertwined. Homer was still wrapping his head around Lisa marrying a man and being a wife. The other people in the bar grunted and left. “Ignore them. They’re just to blind to see what it means to be a true father.”

“Thanks, guys. Marge said I need to hold onto Lard Lad until later and focus on Lisa instead. So I need to stay at the plant.”

“We’ll here for you, pal” Moe told Homer. “All of us” Lenny and Carl nodded at this. Homer and the gang raised their glasses and had a few more beers. After a while Homer decided to go home. Moes phone rang before he left

“Hello. Yeah sure. I’m looking for Amanda Kismieas. Is there Amanda Kismias here?” Everyone laughed and Moe got it. He didn’t want a man to kiss his ass. Laughing was also heard on the phone. “I’ll find you one day you hear that. And when I do you are gonna wish you were never born.”

“Hahaha. Have a good one, Moe.” Homer said as he left. 

The rest of the week went by rather fast for Lisa. Janey was there to make her feel like herself whenever she was called by her old name or pronouns. She dressed as a girl whenever at home and a boy outside of it. Home was where she now felt most comfortable. Her family was now used to her wearing a dress in the house. Marge told Homer to tell his dad about Lisa for that weekend. Homer resentfully invided Abe over for the weekend. Saturday came which meant it was the day she would go to the therapist. Marge was confident Lisa would be diagnosed with GID but Lisa wasn’t sure. She was scared the doctor would say no and she would have to be a boy again. Lisa got ready and went downstairs. Janey and Milhouse would be there soon and Homer would be back with Abe. A knock on the door was heard and Marge answered it. It was Milhouse.

“Hey, Mrs Simpson. Is Bart home?”

“Hi. Milhouse. He’s in his room come on in.” Milhouse walked in and came into the living room. He saw Lisa standing in there and stopped.

“Whoa! Um, hey Lisa. How are you? Bart told me all about you and I think it’s neat. You look great.”

“Aww, thanks Milhouse.” She gave him a little hug.

“Lisa, if you ever need a date just call me.” He raised his eyebrows a couple times.

“Oh, um, thanks Milhouse.” Lisa was a little weirded out by that. Milhouse joined Bart in his room playing video games. Lisa knew Janey would be there soon so she combed her hair and straightened her dress to look her best. Soon Janey arrived and Lisa answered the door. 

“Hi, Janey. What do you think of the new improved me? 

“Whoa! Is that really you, Lisa? You look great! You look like a real girl in that. If I didn’t know you I would think you are one.” Lisa smiled knowing she succeeded in getting comments from two kids so far. Grampa might be a bit harder. Lisa and Janey spent some time talking with Marge joining in the girl talk. Marge did like how she could have girl talk now with Lisa around. Before that she was alone in the house with Maggie being too young. Pretty soon afterward Homer arrived with Abe. 

“And another thing!” Abes voice ranted. “I want you to respect me more. No more leaving me at Mt Spashmore by myself.” They both entered the living room where everyone else was. “And another thing!” Abe continued “If I need another plansplant you need to be there. Even if it’s your own heart. I wanna live!”

“Dad!” Homer shouted “Shut up. There’s something I need to show you.”

“Better be a room for me.” Everyone looked at them with Lisa sitting next to Marge nervously. 

“Dad, I wanna introduce you to your granddaughter, Lisa.” Homer threw his arm in Lisa’s direction. Abe looked at her and Lisa smiled. He looked at her closely as if he recognized her. 

“Oh my God! You’re….another grandchild I have to give money to.” Abe began crying at this point and everyone else sweet drooped. This isn’t even an anime. Homer facepalmed and grabbed his father.

“Dad. That isn’t another kid in the family. Though I thought that at first too. That’s Luke. Or she was but now she’s Lisa.” Abe gave a weird look to Homer.

“What are you talking about, Homer? Luke is a boy. That is clearly a girl.”

“That’s the thing. Luke wants to BE a girl.” 

“Actually.” Marge interrupted. “Lisa IS a girl. How can she want to be one when she is already one.” Lisa smiled.

“Thanks. Mom.” Marge patted her head.

“Wait a minute. You mean to tell me your son wants to be one of those transvestites?” Abe shouted. 

“It’s different than that.” Marge said. “Lisa feels like a girl inside. What you're saying is only crossdressing. Lisa feels like a girl all the way.

“Wha eh eh ah” Grandpa grunted “You mean you wanna have your boy parts cut off when you're older?”

“Well,” Lisa said. “Yes, eventually. I wish I could now though.”

Abes jaw dropped at this. He couldn’t understand why everyone else was fine with this. “Who put this all in your head?”

“No one. I’ve felt like this all my life. I’m happier this way. I may not be your grandson anymore but I’d love to be your granddaughter. Lisa said sympathetic.” Abe looked like he had enough though.

“Homer, drive me back,”

“But dad.” Homer tried to stop him with no avail.

“Now, Homer.” Abe left the house leaving the others in silence. Homer looked at Lisa sadly before leaving. 

“Sorry, sweetie.”

Marge rubbed Lisa’s shoulders. “Hmmm. Don’t worry, Lisa. It’s going to take him some time. He’s from a different era and it’s harder from him but he’ll come around eventually.” Lisa spent the rest of her time with Janey and Milhouse before it was time to leave for the appointment. Janey left but not before saying goodbye.

“See ya, Lisa. Hope you get to come to school as the real you soon.” They hugged and she left. Both Marge and Lisa got in the car and left to the doctors. The ride there was father silent with only the music in the car being heard. Marge parked and they sat there for a moment.

“Now, Lisa. Whatever happens I want you to know that if you still feel like you are Lisa then you are Lisa. As long as you see yourself as a girl then so do I. 

“I know, mom. I just want it to be official so I can finally begin my life the way it’s supposed to be.

“You will no matter what happens. So let’s go in and you prove to me you are my daughter.” They both exited the car and went in. They saw a clerk at a desk and went to her.

“Hello. My daughter has an appointment with Dr. Hibbert and…” Marge looked at a piece of paper for the gender therapist name. “Dr. Webber.” 

“Yes. Just sign here and they'll be with you two momentary.” She gave Marge some papers and she signed them. The wait felt like a lifetime as it would be the moment to change everything. Hopefully for the better. “Mrs. Simpson. The doctors will see you and Lisa now.” They both went through a door and into a room. It looked like a play area with some toys, books, and games. The two waited and then saw Dr. Hibbert came in. 

“Hehehehe. Hi, Marge how are you?”

“Fine, Dr. Hibbert. Thank you.” he turned his attention to Lisa who was looking at him.

“And Lisa. You’ve changed in more ways than one since we last met. Hehehehehe.” 

“Haha. Thank you, Dr. Hibbert. I like it too. When am I going to see Dr. Webber?”

“He’ll be in a few minutes he’s just getting ready. Before he comes in I’ll just do a quick check up on you such as check your blood pressure and see if you’re growing like you should.” Lisa nodded at this. He proceeded to do all of these. He measured Lisa and her weight.

“Well you seem to be like any girl your age.” Lisa was happy to hear that. “Now Lisa I will need to test your scrotum to see if it’s right.” Lisa gave a worried expression. “I know you don’t like it but it’s required. Besides, it might help you later on and we might be able to determine when we can stop them from developing hehehehehe.” He put on a glove and Lisa put her dress and underwear down. He tested them for a moment before letting go. Lisa was trying to not pay attention. She was secretly hoping there would be something wrong with them and they would have to go. “Okay, they seem to be okay.” Lisa groaned a little. “I suppose it doesn’t matter because they’re be gone one day hehehehehehe.” 

Lisa put her clothes back on and Dr. Hibbert washed his hands. “Okay, I’m going to leave for a moment and come back with Dr. Webber. With that said he went out the door. Lisa shivered a little from having her unwanted parts touched reminding her they’re there. She didn’t blame Hibbert, it was his job. Marge comforted her when she saw Lisa was uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Marge stroked Lisa’s hair. “It’s okay.” After a few more moments the door opened with Dr. Hibbert returning and another man as well.

“Hello, Lisa. I am Dr. Webber. Your gender therapist. He walked up to Lisa and shook her hand and Marges. He was tall and had short graying blonde hair. His face looked a little bit like Robin Williams. “So Lisa tell me a little about yourself.”

“I like to play the sax, I have a cat named Snowball II, I’m in 2nd grade, I like ponies, I have a big brother and baby sister, and I am one of the smartest kids in my school” Lisa said though a little arrogantly.” Webber wrote all that down. He talked with Marge in private for a few moments before going back to Lisa.

“Okay. Lisa I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them with full honesty.”

“I will.” He nodded.  
“Mrs. Simpson I will need to ask you to leave. It’s better if the parent isn’t around when we ask.” Marge nodded and left the room. Both Webber and Lisa sat down. “Okay, Lisa. You say you want to be a girl. Right?”

“No. I already am a girl. I just happen to have a boys part. In my mind and soul I am female.” He wrote that down.

“How long have you felt this way?”

“All my life.” Lisa replied. “It got worse as I got older though. I desperately needed to be a girl or..or….” Lisa began choking up.

“It’s okay, Lisa.” He gave her a tissue and she wiped her tears. “Or what?”

“Or I would kill myself.” Lisa choked again. Webber wrote some more down.

“You say you’ve felt this way all your life. Are you sure it wasn’t someone who wanted you to be this way?”

Lisa gave a confused look. ”Wha- what do you mean?”

“Well sometimes someone might be manipulated into something like this. We’ve had cases where parents, teachers, or even kids put these ideas into their heads. What I’m saying has someone, even your mom told you that you are actually a girl. Did someone ever force you to be one against your will?”  
Lisa was surprised by this. “God no! My mom would never do that. It wasn’t until last week that I told her how I feel. She thought I was a boy before and so did everyone else. I find out I was a girl on my own.” Lisa defended herself.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Do you hate your boy parts, Lisa. Have you ever tried to take them off?” Lisa was silent for a moment.

“Yes, to both of your questions. Every time I take a bath I have to close my eyes when I..I... look down. They’re a..a... reminder that I’m not who I’m supposed to be. I have held scissors or other sharp objects before thinking about cutting them off. But I got scared because I thought I might die or my family would be upset.”

“Why do you want to be a girl, Lisa? Some would say it’s better to be a boy.”

“It’s just how I feel. I can’t stand the thought of being a man with chest hair, large hands, balding on my head like my dad. How would you feel if you woke up one day as a woman? Having to be someone you’re not.” Webber nodded and wrote more of that down.

“Understandable, Lisa. Do you like boys or girls?”

“Well I haven’t felt much real love yet. But I do find some boy bands cute and some actors. Robert Downery Jr is to die for.” Lisa blushed a little.

“How would you feel about growing breasts, Lisa. Going through a female puberty?”

“I would love it more than anything. I would do anything to look more like my mom physically than my dad.”

“If kids bullied you at school for being trans and even beat you up would you ever go back?”

“No” Lisa said simply. “I would continue no matter what until I become my real self.”

“Would you like to be a mom one day?”

“I would love it. I know I wouldn’t be able to have my own babies unless doctors find out a way before I’m old enough but I want to be a mother and watch them grow.”

“If you do go all the way do you think you might ever regret it? We’ve had cases like that before with patients almost as young as you. They said they were in the wrong body and lived much if it as the other sex. They had sex changes and felt like it was the right decison but eventually said they made a mistake. What would you do then, Lisa?” Lisa was quiet for a moment. That was a tough question and she needed to think it over. Could this whole thing be a mistake and nothing more than a phase?

“Dr. Webber.” Lisa stated. “Despite what my birth certificate says. Despite what people think. Despite that I have a penis and scrotum and I’m biologically male I know for certainly that it is all wrong. Yes, I’m saying you’re wrong for thinking I’m a boy because of this” She pointed at her crotch. “I’m as much as a girl as my mom is, as much as my best friend Janey, as much as any girl in your own family. The difference between me and those patients you described is that I’m not them. Maybe they felt like they made a mistake but they are not me and know what I feel. I’m a girl Dr. Webber and there’s nothing you can do to change that.” Lisa sat down with her arms holded and legs crossed. Dr. Webber wrote it down and asked Lisa several more questions before he was done. 

“Okay, Lisa. You did really well. I’m going to go talk to your mom about your results. You just play here.” With that he left the room. He entered the room Marge was in. She was sitting down reading. 

“So?”

“After testing Lisa by asking her many questions and more I come to the conclusion that Lisa indeed has Gender Identity Disorder. She’s probably the most female child in mind I’ve had.”

“How do you know?” 

Webber brought out some papers. They were pictures of brains. One was mostly pink with some purple and blue and the other was mostly blue with some purple and pink. The third one was mostly pink with some tad more purple and blue. 

“These are pictures of human brains. This pink one is the typical brain of an 8 year old girl. The pink represents femininity and the blue is masculinity. Purple is a combination of both. As you can see the girls brain is mostly pink with some shades of the other colors. The other picture is a typical brain of an 8 year old boy. It’s really just the opposite. This picture I just took, it’s Lisa’s brain." The picture had more pink than blue. "It’s a lot closer to the female brain than the male. In short Lisa might have a boy's body but in her mind and soul she is indeed female.” 

“I see. Will she be like this forever?” Marge asked. Webber pulled a blind revealing a two-way mirror and Lisa playing with a Malibu Stacy in the room.

“There's no way to tell. I told Lisa that many people do change their minds. In fact, most children under the age of 18 eventually go back to their birth gender. So it is usually a phase. I’m not sure about Lisa. She’s one of the most determined I have seen. There’s really no cure, it’s just the sake of them phasing out of it and moving on. How is Lisa currently living now?”

“She’s a girl at home but a boy everywhere else. I’ve been planning on talking to the school about that.”

“All right. I can write a note to help her go to school as a female. It might help it go faster. There things usually need to be small steps. I know Lisa wants her boy parts gone now but she needs to wait. The usual age is 18 but it can come earlier if a judge allows it.” 

“What about hormones?”

“Hormones can usually begin at 16 and blockers before puberty. However, once again a judge could help her get hormones at 12 or 13. The earlier the better results and Lisa will pass more. It’s not easy to get them early though. Just to warn you.” 

“What about castration. I read about those.”

“Yes, castrations will stop her male puberty and she won’t need blockers. But most doctors are against them early as they are irreversible. If Lisa wanted to be a man again she would need testosterone pills for the rest of her life. But a castration before puberty could do wonders for her.”

“All right. Was Lisa good throughout the test?” 

“She was the sweetest girl ever. She got a little nervous and defenseless at times but she was great. We can go see her now.” Marge nodded. They entered the room and Lisa put the doll down. She looked up at Marge nervously. Marge, however, smiled back. Lisa ran up to her and hugged.

“You mean I’m a girl!” Lisa squeaked. 

“Yep. In both mind and soul. Dr. Webber will be helping you go to school as one too.” Lisa hugged him and thanked him as well. After talking for a few more minutes they left to go home. As they drove home Lisa was in a really good mood.

“Mom. You’re the best mother ever”

“And you're the best daughter ever” She kissed her forehead and they went home. “Don’t tell Maggie I said that.


	10. A Matter Of Faith

The night they got back from the doctors Lisa and Marge told all about what happened. That Lisa has GID and the doctor said she can live as a girl. Marge can call the school and try to get her registered as female instead. 

“I think I’ll call the school tomorrow. Hopefully they will allow it and that will be the end of that.” Marge said as the family ate dinner.

“And if they won’t?” Lisa asked with worry in her voice.

“Then we’ll fight. Springfield Elementary already has a bad reputation.” She looked over at Bart with narrow eyes who smiled nervously back. “We will fight and win and will know never to mess with Lisa Simpson.” Marge talked back in a stern voice. “And, Homer. You’ll be talking to that manager tomorrow will you?” Homer looked disappointed. 

“Yeah. I’ll tell him that a family problem has come up and I need more time to think about it.” A sad Homer uttered.

“Good. I know you don’t like it but we have a bigger issue. And don’t do anything stupid like eat a donut givin to you by the devil.”

“Um, Mom” Bart spoke. “That never happened that was non-canon.”

“Oh, right.” She laughed a little. The family ate a little more when Lisa asked a question. 

“Can I go to church as a girl tomorrow?” The family looked at her with surprise. Lisa hadn't worn a dress in public yet other than on her mother-daughter day with Marge and the trip to the therapist, the latter being mostly in a doctors room away from public eye. Marge made a concerned face.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Sweetie? Some of the people might be shocked when they see you in a dress.” 

“Yes, I’m ready!” Lisa slammed her hands on the table. “I’m tired of being someone I’m not. I’m ready to show them who I really am. I’m not scared anymore. I’m not scared of you talking to the school either. You’re right. Mom. It doesn’t matter what they say. I’m still a girl even if they go against me. They allow women to wear pants so why can’t I wear a dress?” Lisa ranted. She was glaring at her family waiting for their answer.

“I think a woman wearing pants is a bit different than someone identifying as the other gender, Lisa. Your’s is a bit more extreme. Once you go to church tomorrow as a girl everyone will know and it might spread like wildfire.”

“That’s what I want.” Lisa crossed her arms.” Marge thought about debating it but saw Lisa wasn’t going to budge.

“All right. I’ll iron out your dress tonight so it looks extra nice for tomorrow. Just be prepared that you might get some bad looks tomorrow and maybe even some comments.” Marge said concerned. 

Lisa calmed down a little and sat down. “I know, mom. It’s just, I’ve waited such a long time for this. I just can’t believe it’s coming true. I won’t want this wish to be taken away.” Marge put her hand on Lisa’s hand.

“Lisa. Despite what you were born with you are a girl. God made sure of that by giving you the soul of one. Maybe he made a mistake with your body, or, he wants you to prove to the world you’re a girl with or without it. Being a girl is all in your heart and mind. You’ve shown me you are not a boy. In fact, you are more female than anyone I know. You are everything it means to be a girl, and more.”

“Really?” Lisa said happily. Marge nodded her head.

“Lisa.” Bart joined in. “You are the worst brother ever. You are everything that a boy shouldn’t be. You femininity disgust me. In fact, as a member of the male gender I’m declaring that you don’t have the right or pride to be one of us. I am booting you out for being female.”

Lisa giddled a little. “Thanks, Bart. You can keep your male pride.”

“We can go to church, or...” Homer spoke. “We can sleep in instead. Please?”

“Homer!” An annoyed Marge grunted.

“C’mon, Marge! I work hard 5 days of the week and only get to sleep in on Saturday. What’s the big deal?”

“The deal is that this will be Lisa’s big coming out. We need to be there for her. You can either stay in bed and prove Ned is a better father than you or can come with us. Which is it?”

“Now that you say it I think we should get up early and show stupid Flanders whos boss.” Homer raised his fist.

Marge turned her head towers Lisa. “Tomorrow will be another big day so be prepared for it.” She kissed Lisa’s forehead and rubbed head hair. That night Lisa got on her knees by her bed and prayed.

“God, I don’t know why you gave me this body when my soul is clearly a girl’s. I know what I’m going might anger people and tomorrow that will show. I just want to let you know I’m still your child and I won’t abandon you just because of a mistake. I hope you still love me and you did when I was Luke. I’m happy this way and so is my family. I think my family supporting me is proof you’re okay with this. Whatever happens I’m still your daughter just like I’ve always been. Thank you for listening.” Lisa got up and climbed into bed. She knew some people like her would lose their faith and call someone like her bad names. But didn’t have a problem in believing in God. There’s no rule that intelligent people or anyone born in the wrong body can’t. The thought of an afterlife made her happier. Lisa closed her eyes knowing Springfield will never see her the same way tomorrow. 

The next morning came with Marge up early ironing Lisa’s dress. She wanted every wrinkle to be gone before they headed out. She held up the dress in front of her and looked for some wrinkles. Lisa did pick out a pretty dress for herself. It was a great outfit to show her new self too. She was still worried about any comments that the family would get. She and Homer might be called bad parents and Bart would be called out for not making his brother more masculine. Lisa, of course, would be hit the hardest. Marge was not going to take her eyes off her for a second. Even after church was over they might have some eavesdroppers. Marge figured she would call the school after church when some word spread of Lisa being trans. Maybe it would convince them to be the meeting as early as possible. Marge finished the dress and put it back in Lisa's room who was still sleeping. Marge thought she was like an angel. She left the room to get a cup of coffee.

Lisa got up later and went to her dress. There it was on a hanger, her church dress. Today would be the first day she could wear it in full. She took off her nightgown and put on the dress, some white socks, pink mary janes, and lastly the hat. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy to see herself like that.

“I’m a girl no matter what any of them say.” Lisa said to herself. She left the room and saw Bart in his suit.

“Ay Caramba, sis. I’m pretty sure one of the rules there is not to make all the guys want you.”

“Since when do you listen to the rules, Bart? And maybe I would want a boyfriend from church.”

“Lise, take it from me who’s experienced it first hand. Not all of them are the sweet and lovable people they seem to be.” Lisa did remember Jessica Lovejoy, she was worse than Bart was. Luckily that got her. They went downstairs where Marge was waiting holding Maggie.

“Oh, look at you two. Bart you look as handsome as ever.” Bart rolled his eyes.

“Ah, man.” He mumbled under his breath. 

“And Lisa you look lovely.” Lisa did a little courtesy at Marge. “I think God does truly know you are a girl and this is him making for his his mistake.” Homer came down yawning and tying his tie. They were always late because of him or Bart. 

“I got a call from dad. We won’t be showing up today. Says he doesn’t wanna be embarrassed. Bastard he sometimes is.” Lisa frowned at this. Marge tried to cheer her up.

“Like I said, dear give him time and he’ll come around.” They drove to the church which felt like an eternity for Lisa. They got to the parking lot and Lisa took a deep breath.

“I’m not going to be scared. I’ve been so one to many times since my girlhood began. I need to know this will be one of many times I will face all of this but I will come out strong. I’m a girl named Lisa and I will prove it.” Marge smiled as Lisa was becoming more confident as herself. They got out of the car and walked up to Patty and Selma.

“Hey, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie.” Both of them greeted the four. “Homer.” They both said not nearly as nice as his family. Homer grunted.

“Patty. Selma.” Homer replied trying not to sound angry. “This is a very special day for my daughter. I don’t want it to be screwed up. Let’s call a truths for today. For Lisa.“ Homer held out his hand. Patty and Selma nodded at each other and took it. “Good. Now let’s go inside.” They all walked up to the entrance where Lovejoy was greeting everyone. 

“Ah, here we have the Simpson and Bouvier family. Patty and Selma welcome. Good morning to you Homer, Marge, Maggie, Bart, and Lu…” Tim stopped mid sentence when he saw the former boy wearing a dress. They stood at each other for a moment with everyone wondering who would break it. Unlike the others times Lisa was confident this time. She was not scared and looked at Tim blankly. Marge broke the silence.

“Rev Lovejoy. This is our daughter Lisa. Luke found out she was really a girl and will now be living as one. She will be attending church as a female got as God intended. Now if you excuse us we've got to get to mass.” Marge said with some sternness in her voice. Tim looked stunned along with Helen. They walked in and down the aisle. The further they went some of the attendees looked at Lisa. Some looked rather, bad, others shocked, and the rest looked rather confused or didn’t have a feeling. The Simpsons sat down and waited for mass to start. Some whispers could be heard and Lisa could make some of them out.

“Is that Luke Simpson? Why is he wearing a dress?” a woman said.

“I always knew he was a fairy.” One man spat. 

“I’m sure he has a good reason” A teen could be heard.

“Maybe he’s one of those trans people. I don’t think it’s against the rules.” another man said. Ned Flanders and his family walked up to the Simpson family.

“Well, hi neighbor-rino. Seems like you’re the talk of the church now. I can see why.”

“I’ll give you a reason.” Homer raised a fist but Marge stopped him.

“Are you against this, Ned?” Marge asked with some disappointment.

“This is certainly different. I’ve never seen anything like this here. What do you think, Maude?”

Maude was looking at Lisa. It wasn’t anger but she was studying her. “Maybe we should check the Bible again. We’ll read it when we get home.”

“Oooh, Reading the Bible 3 times this week. Sounds like a party doesn’t it boys?” Both Rod and Todd cheered at this. The Flanders sat down by them as mass was about to start. 

“Hey, Luke.” Todd said. “You look like a pretty girl.”

“Aww, thanks, Todd. And my name is Lisa now okay.” so far it was going better than Lisa thought. Tim went up on stage and started talking. He looked at Lisa with disappointment first. 

“It is said God works in mysterious ways. Sometimes he’ll do the expected sometimes the unexpected. We don’t fully know why, but maybe our Lord is trying to tell us something. Whatever the case he put on on his green Earth for a reason. In doing so we must take our roles seriously; such roles include what it means to be man and a woman.” Lovejoy sent a little glare towed Lisa while Marge sent one back. “Men need to be strong. They are the breadwinners of the family whom they take care of. The women take care of the children by feeding, dressing, and teaching them. Men and boys don’t want to be girls. They don’t have time to prance around in dresses or be the wives themselves. No, to do so is a sin and they will be punished by spending a lifetime in eternal damnation. We must take these silly ideas that it’s okay…” Throughout all of this Lisa was trying not to listen. She knew she had to be strong and not let him win.

“Don’t cry.” Lisa told herself. “Don’t cry.” But some tears were coming down her cheek. Marge saw this and gritted her teeth. She turned her head at Lovejoy with a murderous face. Lovejoy was continuing. 

“Which is why we need to walk to our children and get these ideas out of their head.”

“SHUT UP!” Marge shouted. This got gasp from everyone. Lisa hid a little.

“D’oh.” She said to herself now being even more embarrassed.

“You will not talk to my daughter that way, Tim. She’s a girl whether you like it or not. If you have a problem with that then you’re gonna have to tell me not her!”

“Now, Marge. There’s no need for yelling here. If you just have your son take off that dress..” Homer was about to choke the man but he didn’t want to make it worse for Lisa than it already was.

“You will apologize right now and call her a girl.”

“Get over it, Marge.” Helen said. “Whether it was accidently or deliberty you raised your kid to be a freak.” That was it. With that Marge slapped Helen across her face making her fall down.  
“You, you, bitch.” Tim spat. He helped Helen up and looked to Flanders. “Ned, come over here and give me a hand. Help me throw them out.”

“Well, uh, Rev. I’m not sure if this is really a problem. Maybe it’s because I’m a little rusty on my Bible chapters but I think there’s no sins against wanting to be the opposite gender. Who are we to judge the Lord in his own home for something he isn’t against.” The Lovejoys looked shocked at this. They did get some supporters though. 

“Worst. Crossdresser. Ever! That came from Comic Book Guy.

“Where I come from boys would beat up a person like you. And we wore kilts.” Groundskeeper Willie said.

“Being a crossdresser is one thing but you’re just a freak.” Martin Prince said that one. There were however some defending Lisa.

“Lisa is my niece and I can tell you with certenally she is a girl from head to toe.” Patty defended Lisa.

“My Ralphie is a little slow and no one seems to mind. So what's wrong with the Simpson kid wanting to be a girl?” Chief Wiggum declared. 

“She’s more of a girl than Mary herself is. HA!” Krabappel gave her two cents.

Some more people started talking all taking sides. A few others looked like they didn’t have an opinion or wanted to stay out of the drama. The talking continued for a few moments until Tim stopped it. 

“That’s it! If we really can’t all see the problem in this then I want nothing to do with it. My family is leaving early.” He, Helen, and Jessica walked out the doors which made everything more quiet. The people who agreed with him also left. Ned got up and talked.

“Well, now that they’re gone let’s have a nice mass with each other. Lisa, why don’t you start the passage.” 

“Sure, Mr Flanders.” She walked up as people clapped. The rest of church went by nicely. Lisa gave a wonderful passage and Ned led the rest of it. There was singing, clapping, and something that Lovejoy never had fun. Some time later everyone left but before giving Lisa encouraging words. The Simpsons and the Flanders were the last to leave.

“Mr. Flanders.” Lisa stated. “Thank you. That really meant a lot to me.”

“Sure thing, Lisa. We don’t agree on a lot of things. Heck, we really don’t agree on anything. But you’re a good person deep down and God knows that.”

“Hey, Flanders. You’re a pretty cool dude.” Bart gave him a fistbump.

“Yes, thank you, Ned. For everything. You too Maude.” Marge said.

Maude gave a happy nod back to her. Homer walked up to Ned rubbing his neck.

“Look, Flanders. Thanks for helping Lisa today. Maybe you’re not the worst neighbor ever after all. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.”

“No hard feelings, Homer. I do hope we can be better diddly neighbors for now on though.” Homer gave a small nod and Ned, Maude, and the boys left. “See ya later neighbor-rinos.”

The Simpsons went home trying to get together everything that happened. Some people in the town were okay with Lisa transition and others were against it. After arriving home they took off their church clothes and put on their casual clothes. Lisa wore her red dress. She figured she wouldn’t need her boys clothes much longer now that word was spreading of her being trans. Downstairs Homer was about to leave.

“Well I’m heading out to do my thing. Hopefully he hasn’t heard the story yet.” Marge walked up and kissed him.

“If he doesn't agree with us then I think he or that shop isn’t worth our time.”

“I’ll be back later.” After Home left Marge went into Lisa’s room where she was laying down on her bed.

“They say God works in mysterious ways, Mom. After today I believe he sure does.”

Marge sat down by her. “He loves you. I think he wanted to test you today. To prove to the world you are really a girl. Well, you did just that and I’m sure he’s proud.” Marge hugged her daughter. Despite losing Luke she loved Lisa. She was happier, more outgoing, and good to be around. She couldn’t be more proud to be her mother. “I’ll call the school later and we’ll talk about registering you as a girl. Some of the staff already know so that’s a start. You have a full life ahead of you, sweetie and this is only the beginning.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Lisa gave a warm smile to her.” Just like Marge was a proud mother Lisa was proud to be her daughter and a girl. Look out world here comes Lisa Marie Simpson.

Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Some of you might know that Lisa is a Buddhist in the show. This was because the church made some changes Lisa didn't like. I always liked Lisa more in the earlier seasons when she wasn't was political or vocal. Some of it is nice but other times it's preachy. So she'll still be Christian here but not too religious like Marge more is.


	11. The School Meeting That Changed Everything.

Marge got on the phone and was going to call the school. She wondered who she would call for a situation like this. Would it be Superintendent Chalmers or Principal Skinner? Or maybe someone else. Whatever the case she took the phone and dialed the school number. She wondered if anyone would be there on a Sunday. It rang for a moment before someone answered it.

“Springfield Elementary School. I’m Abby Lindell. How may I help you?”

“Yes, this is Marge Simpson. I’m calling in regards to my daughter Lisa. She’s come out as transgender and will be wanting to attend school as a girl. What must I do so she can and who should I talk to.”

“Hmm, that’s a pretty rare case let me see here.” She looked this up on a computer for a solution. “Here we go. It says that you will need to talk to Superintendent Chalmers, Principal Skinner, and your daughters' teachers. A meeting would be required and it would be best if Lisa attended. Basically you would be talking about your daughters attending as female, possible bullies she might deal with, the situation of gym, what bathroom she could use, and school pictures. Would you like to set up an appointment?” 

“Yes, as early as I can. Is this week possible?”

“Let’s seeeeeee. Yes, I think we can make an appointment for Wednesday. I would be after school so it doesn’t interrupt Lisa from her work. How does that sound?”  
“Great! Be sure to tell them that we can’t cancel this. It’s really important.” 

“I will, ma’am. Have a great day.” They both hung up the phone with Marge almost racing towered Lisa’s room. She knocked on the door and entered. Lisa was reading some Angelica Button fanfiction. Marge never got the hype over fanfiction, they’re usually terrible with the authors headcanons forced into them. Good thing they’re not in one. Marge walked over toward Lisa.

“Lisa, I just got off with a phone call from calling your school.” Lisa got up with a gamor of hope in her eyes.

“And?” Lisa asked excitedly.

“You and I will have a meeting after school Wednesday with your superintendent, principal, and teachers. From there we will discuss your transition and what to expect. Hopefully you'll be attending school as yourself by next week.”

“I can’t believe this is really happening.” Lisa said with joy. “No more having to pretend or be called or Luke. No more male pronouns, or boys clothes. It’s finally going to be over.”

“We need to see if you can at the meeting first, sweetie. Next I think we’ll need to change your sex and name on your birth certerficate. We’ll need to go to court for that so it might be a little harder. But once that is done you’ll be 100% legally female.”

“Well, not 100%.” Lisa replied sadly. 

“You’ll have to wait for that, dear. I know you want them gone but the doctor said you can’t have the surgery until you’re 18 and maybe if you’re lucky a couple years early.” 

“I just hate the thought of having it for 10 more years. Why can’t I experience childhood like any other girl?”

“It’s just the rules, Lisa. I agree with the doctor that you should wait. Remember, you’re still a girl either way.” Marge was about to leave when Lisa asked a question.

“Mom, do you miss me as a boy?”

“Huh?” Marge thought she heard right but wanted to make sure.

“Do you miss me as your son? Do you miss Luke?” 

“Lisa, your happiness is all that matters to me. Yes, I do miss him sometimes, but seeing your happy face is worth it. You’re the best daughter I could ask for. I do miss how I’ll never see him become a man. I'll get to see you grow into a confident smart woman. Don’t let my feelings for the past take over your feelings for the future. You’re Lisa now and Luke is only a memory. In time people will forget about Luke and only Lisa will exist. I’m happy you told me the truth, honey. You proved a lot to us.” Marge left the room leaving Lisa to think.

At the Lard Lad donut shop Homer walked in to look for Mr. Groening. He walked into the door and down into the man’s office. Homer entered the room and saw the boss sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

“Homer!” He greeted me. “Homer Homer Homer Homer Homer. Great to see you.” He patted Homer’s back and shook his hand. “Come, walk with me we have much to discuss.”

“Yes, well, there’s something I need to tell you.” They both exited the room and went into the back where the donuts were made. 

“Come to conform to the agreement, I see. Excellent! We’ll just have to sign some papers and it will be done. I’m glad we’ve come to an confirmation, Homer. I’m sure you’ll be…”

“Actually, sure that’s not it. I’m here to actually say I’m not going to buy the place.” There was a moment's silence. He just looked at Homer weirdly and then laughed a little.

“Good one, Homer. Now if you’ll fol…”

“I mean it, sir. There’s a family problem that's come up and we want to focus on that instead. I might come back on a later date.”

“Homer.” Groening said sternly. “We have been talking about this for a while now. You looked so sure just a few days ago. Why do you wanna back out?” He said it calmly though it was obvious he was hiding his anger. 

“It’s a family problem. We think that’s more important and…”

“I know what it is.” Groening said with hate. “It’s that kid of yours. That boy of yours who likes to wear dresses. He wants to wear them and because of that you’re backing out.”

“She.” Homer said, holding back his own anger. 

“Homer. This is a one in a lifetime chance. If you walk out now it’s over. You can either choose your dream or your crossdressing kid. What is it?”

“It is my dream, sir. I want this place more than anything. It breaks my heart to not have it. But Lisa being depressed breaks my heart even more. I may not get to live my dream, but she’ll get to live hers.” Groening was just staring at Homer bitterly. With as much dignity as he could he turned away.

“Fine. If that’s what you really want. So your faggy kid can prance around in dresses and pretend he’s a girl. He will never be one! I hope you are happy, Homer. What kind of father are you? I hope that freak of yours gets what he deserves.” That was it. Without warning Homer lost his temper and choked Groening.

“Why you little!” Homer growled. “I’ll teach you to make fun of my little girl!” Groening tried to get his Homer’s hands off but to no avail. Workers watched in horror as the two got close to a barrow with hot grease inside. Some of the workers snapped out of it and began struggling on the two. They fell over and Groening fell on his arm, breaking it. They all bumped into the borrow which tipped over on some electric equipment. Suddenly a big fire arose and started to grow. The workers fled the scene for the fire exits. Homer and Groening saw this too.

“D’OH” Homer spat. Homer grabbed a bottle of water.

“No, you idiot! That will only make it worse! Use salt or a fire exchanger!”

“Pfft. Everyone knows water puts out a fire, genius.” Homer poured the water on the fire and much to his surprise it did indeed make it worse. “D’OH!” The fire exchangers were engulfed by the fire making it impossible to get to them. The fire began to spread more so Groening and Homer ran out and into the parking lot, but not before Homer grabbed a few surviving donuts. After a while the fire department showed up and put it out with their exchangers. It didn't seem the fire destroyed the whole building, but it would be shut down for a while. 

“We did manage to save it in time. No one is hurt it seems other than yourself.” The Fire Chief said. “But it’s going to need a lot of repairs before it’s safe to up and run again.”

“Thank you, Chief.” Groening replied back. The Fire Department left leaving Homer, Groening, and the workers. Groening looked at Homer with a cold glare and walked over to him. Homer was about to coware.

“Homer, you will pay for all of this. You’ve ruined me. You've ruined the company and all these peoples' jobs!” Groening growled harshley. “You will pay for damages to the building and my arm! Because you clearly have enough on your plate with that fruity kid of yours I won’t have you arrested. Consider yourself lucky there. Good day, Homer.” He left as his family took him to a hospital. Homer stood there with a guilty face. How was he going to explain this? It was supposed to be simple. Tell him the deal is off and go home. But then this happened. Homer shook his head and got in his car to go home.

“At least I saved some of you.” Homer said to some donuts. He took a bit but then coughed in disgust. “Cream cheese filled? OHHHHH!” He continued eating them.

Homer explained what happened when he got home. His family was rather disappointed by him to say the least.

“I can’t believe this, Homer! Of all the things this is one of the worst you have done. How much will this cost?”

“I don’t know. But we can afford it now because of the money I won. Remember?”

“You better hope we have enough for Lisa. I am proud that you at least stood up for her.”

“Dad!” Lisa ran over to Homer crying and hugged him. “I’m sorry, this is all my faught. All because of me and my problems. I wish I wasn’t like this!”

“It’s not your fault, sweetie.” Homer comforted Lisa. “I’m the one who lost my temper. It’s anything but your fault. Go on to bed, Lisa. You’ve got a big week in front of you.” Lisa wiped her tears and went upstairs. Homer and Marge also decided to hit the hay early as well. Lisa and Marge needed the rest for Wednesday.

Monday and Tuesday past with not much happening. Bart got detention, Lisa and Janey became better friends, Marge learned to krump, Bart got detention. There was not much talk about Lisa outing as a girl out church which did concern her. Still, she had bigger plans. Wednesday went by rather slowly as Lisa watched the clock every minute. Eventually the bell rang and the meeting would begin soon. 

“Good luck, Lisa. I’ll see you later.” Janey walked home.

“Thanks, Janey. You too.” Soon after Lisa walked up to Skinners office and he answered. He told her to wait out in the hallway for several more minutes. Lisa waited rather impatiently getting annoyed that she had to wait longer. The door then opened.

“Lisa. We’ll see you now.” Skinner said. Lisa walked into his office and saw a group of people. There was her mother, Chlamers, Mrs. Hoover, Mr. Largo, and Mrs. Pommellhorst her gym teacher as well as the school counselor Mr. Pryor. They were all looking at Lisa, Largo and Pommellhorst looked like they couldn’t care less.

“Lisa, dear.” Marge started. “Sit down.” She patted a chair and Lisa sat on it. Chalmers and Skinner were looking at some papers and whispering to each other making Lisa curious. After what seemed like forever both them looked toward the now smartest girl in school. 

“Lisa.” Skinner said. “We have been in discussion about your desire to come to school as female. Your mother told us how badly you want this, how you’ve been living comfortably as a girl at home. Of course, many know about your stunt at church a few days ago.” Lisa gave a nervous smile. “We’ve gotten these papers that you identify as female from your doctor and it might be best if you live as one; at least for a while to see how it goes. Superintendent Chalmers and I have been in talks with the school” Chalmers then stepped up.

“Yes. After dinner with Skinner and his delicious steamed hams.”

“Don’t forget the aurora borealis.” Skinner reminded him though looking like he was also lying. 

“Ah, yes. We have talked about you attending school as Lisa rather than Luke. Lisa, I’ll be honest with you. What you are asking is rather controversial. It’s something that won’t be easy for you. We’ve never had a transgendered student here before. It’s going to be a bumpy road filled with bullies, awkwardness, and the media on you. The bullies we would try to deal with as best as we could. The attention this school will get is what was giving them second thoughts on letting you attend this way.” Lisa swallowed fearing the worst. “Do you accept all of this?” Lisa looked down at the floor. She was still wearing her boys clothes; a reminder of who she still was there. They felt like spikes on her. Lisa looked up at the group and nodded her head.

“I am. To tell the truth my life has been that already. I’ve been bullied since Kindergarten for being too girly; one kid once tripped me for playing hopscotch with the girls. I’ve been called all sorts of names but none of them discouraged me from becoming my reflection. I’ve felt awkward so many times. How I felt attached to girls clothes or when I looked at my own penis in disgust. Before I looked at other boys in surprise, I wondered if I was just gay. But as my need to be female grew stronger I knew that wasn’t the case. As for attention, well, I got that on Sunday didn’t I. If you don’t allow me to attend school as a girl you might as well not let me attend at all. This is because Luke doesn’t exist. While you might see or hear him he’s not really there. Why should I come here if I don’t exist? I’m a girl named Lisa! Only then will I be a student at Springfield Elementary!” They all sat quiet for a moment. Skinner and Chalmers nodded their heads and Chalmers spoke again. 

“Lisa. After discussing your gender identity with the school we have come to a conclusion” He said. Lisa grabbed her mom’s hand for support and closed her eyes making a prey. “Lisa, we will allow you to attend school as a girl just the way you want.” Lisa's eyes lit up and she got a hug from Marge. Both of them cried a little.

“Th-thank you. To all of you. This means so mu-much to me.” Lisa said, wiping away her happy tears and sniffing.

“Of course, Lisa. We will ask you to finish up the week as a boy. Starting next week you’ll be attending school as a girl.” Lisa nodded. Mr Pryor got up next.” Lisa nodded again.

“Lisa, I’ll be your school counselor. If someone is ever making you feel uncomfortable about your gender or if you have questions, come and see me.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Pryor. I will.”

“We will have a little to discuss about bathroom issues though.” Skinner continued. “For now it will have to be the nurse bathroom but we will talk about you getting to use the girls.” Lisa didn’t like this too much but she understood a little.

“As for gym.” Mrs. Pommellhorst said rather blankly, “You will get to attend the girls gym class but you will have to change in the nurse's office. It might be too awkward for the other girls if they see you naked. There will be no need to get a new uniform as the boys and girls wear the same one.”

“Music class will be the same with you except the girl name thing so, whatever.” Mr Largo boredly. Mrs. Hoover was last.

“Lisa. I’ll be discussing this with the other students. I’ll tell them you're a girl for now on and they’re to use your new name and female pronouns. If they don’t they will be punished. Though I may not have to worry about Ralph.”

“Ralph probably already thought I was a girl.” They both laughed at this. 

“Also, Lisa.” Chalmers said. “While it might take some of the schools money we will retake any picture for you such as your class photo and band class. When would you like that.”

“Well, I think I’ll like my hair to grow a little bit more so it’s longer and more feminine. Thanks for that.”

“Lisa, we do admire your bravery.” Skinner said. Largo and Pommellhorst shrugged. “We hope that you’ll be much happier here out of your shell. As we said it might be hard with the bullying, but you’re a strong-willed girl and I know you can do it. Heck, I fought in Nam and this might be tougher. We look forward to having you here, Miss. Simpson.” Skinner gave a little wink. 

“Thank you.” Lisa shook all their hands and Marge did the same. After a little bit more chatter the two left for home victorious. Both of them told the family at home who were really happy for Lisa. They had cake and ice cream to celebrate. Lisa couldn’t wait for next week, though she was worried about any bullies who would threaten her. She was still happy she won and would be a girl full time now. There was one question that remains though that she wondered all her life; what does the girls bathroom look like?


	12. Schoolgirl

Over the weekend an attorney came over to the Simpson house to discuss Homer’s accident. The annoying blue haired lawyer that Burns often hired was there. He was yip yapping about how Homer is an ape and needs anger management classes. He was also talking about how much it was going to cost them. Lionel Hutz was the Simpsons lawyer. Seems to be lost completely like always. Homer and Marge were sitting in the kitchen listening to the details. 

“Due to your foolishness, Homer. Lard Lad won’t be able to open again for a few months. This will result in a huge loss in sales for the company. The blue haired lawyer said.

“C’mon, can’t he just let Krispy Kreme or Dunkin Donuts buy him?”

“Let one of those two buy Lard Lad? I suppose Krusty Burger should let McDonalds buy them!”

“He’s got you there, Homer.” Marge said.

“With damages done to the store, damages done to Mr Groening, and loss of sales, and some other smaller details you owe somewhere in the place of…..$80,000.”

“80,000?” Homer held his heart and felt some pain. Luckily he was able to pull it off. “Not today heart attack.” Homer punched his heart multiple times and felt fine. “I can’t pay that much, some of that money needs to be for my daughter, Lisa.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Simpson. But you should have thought about that before you attacked that man. Your daughter isn’t dying is she because if that’s the case then maybe I can pull some strings?” The lawyer winked. The nerve of him willing to betray his own client for his own selfishness. 

“Ummm, yes she is. It’s going to kill her if she can’t have it by the time she’s 18.” Homer lied. Marge shook her head.

“She’s not sick. Shes transgendered and wants to get the surgery. It can be costly and we want to make sure we have the money for it as well as money for hormones.” Marge told the truth.”

“Oh.” The lawyer replied. “While I have nothing against trans people there's nothing I can do about that. Good day.” After he left Marge looked at Lionel.

“Is there nothing you can do?”

“Sorry, Marge but they have a strong case. Besides, you never hire me anymore anyway.”

“Sorry. Ever since Troy Mcglore retired it’s like you and him faded in the background. We never see you anymore.”

“I guess that explains why no one can hear me anymore. Bye then.”

On monday morning Lisa was in her room sleeping. Today was going to be a big day for her so she set up her clock early to get ready. Her alarm went off and she got up.

“This is it. Today I can finally be myself.” Lisa smiled with relief and closed her eyes. “I wasted all of Kindergarten and 1st Grade being someone I wasn’t. Hiding in the shadows and crying whenever the big kids called me names because I played with the girls. Then some girls wouldn’t let me play because I wasn’t one. I wanted to tell someone, tell them the truth about who I really was, but I got scared. And for what, your family accepting you as their daughter and sister. There was nothing to ever be scared about, and that goes for today too.” 

Lisa walked up to the window and opened the blinds. It was a beautiful day for a new start. It was the same old world but a whole new Lisa. She walked up to her closet and took out the red dress. She caressed the fabric her hands going from the top to the bottom. She wanted this dress to define her. Whenever someone saw a red zigzag dress they would think of Lisa Simpson. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She loved how it was starting to grow. The feeling of her slightly longer hair was as it went through the brush. She put her clothes on and lastly her pearls. She looked in the mirror and turned herself a few times. This was her new permanent image; the reflection that always showed back and no one but herself saw. Her image now reflected her mind, well, almost as Lisa thought about what was between her legs. She heard a knock on the door and Marge entered. 

“How’s my schoolgirl today?” Marge asked. She strengthened Lisa's dress making sure there were no wrinkles.

“I’m great. Fantastic even. I’ve waited for this day my whole life. And it wouldn’t have been possible without you mom. How can I ever thank you?”

“You already have, sweetie. By making me a proud mother. We’re now closer than we ever have and I owe it all to my daughter being trans. You’ve shown me that being a girl isn’t what’s between your legs, but what’s in your heart. I couldn’t have asked for a better little trans girl. Thank you for that, Lisa. I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.” They hugged from their new mother-daughter relationship. Lisa realized she had been hugging her mom a lot lately. She almost never did as Luke. Maybe she was trying to catch up on all the missed hugs Luke didn’t want. Whatever the reason she loved it just like she loved being a daughter. They were about to go downstairs when Marge spoke.

“Oh, I almost forgot why I came to tell you. Ned and Maude are downstairs. They wanna ask you and Bart something.” Lisa raised her eyebrow.

“What exactly?”

“I’m not sure. They said it was important though.” Lisa wondered what that meant. Did Ned and Maude approve of her or were they going to condemn her to Hell? Might as well find out. The two went downstairs into the living room. Ned, Maude, and the boys were all there. Bart was also down there. Ned noticed Lisa coming in.

“Lisa! How are you diddly-doing?” Ned asked rather positively.

“Well. I’m going to school as a girl now.” Lisa watched for the Flanders reaction to that. She expected them to show some hateful scowl but instead they looked okay with what she said.

“Well that’s great-diddly-ate. Good to know that you’re happy about that.”

“Wait, you’re not angry.” Lisa asked.

“I thought you'd be calling Loveguy in a panic, man.” Bart said. 

“He almost did.” Maude replied. “But we found out that won’t be needed.”

“After going out research we think that the good Lord has no problem with you living as the gender you're most comfortable with. Just as long as those eyes of yours are looking at men.” 

“I do like boys so I guess there’s no problem.” Lisa shrugged her shoulders. 

“Nope. We’re okay with you being a girl and hope you become a great wife one day.”

“Thank you Mr and Mrs Flanders. I must admit I was judgemental of you and thought you would say me being a girl is a sin. I’m sorry for my own bigotry.” Lisa said with guilt. Maude patted Lisa on their shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Lisa we forgive you. This also brings us to our next reason we’re here. It’s for both you and Bart.” This got Bart's attention and he walked over.

“You’ve left us your will over your own kids?” Bart asked

“Umm, no Bart.” Maude said unimpressed.

“”You’re letting us use your Netflix account?”

“No, again.”

“You’re taking us to Mt.Spashmore?”

“Bart!” Marge yelled annoyed. Bart shut up from this.

“The last one is kind of right.” Ned spoke. “How would you kids like to go with us to the new Itchy and Scratchy Land?” Both Lisa and Bart’s jaws dropped. They couldn’t believe it. The park reopened this past summer after they fixed everything and said they were sure the robots wouldn’t kill people this time. “ It was the boy's idea, actually. So what do you kids think?”

“Hell yeah I wanna go.” Bart said. Rod and Todd screamed from Bart's curse to which he just rolled his eyes. Maude gave a little glare to Bart before turning to Lisa.

“Are you in, Lisa? I don’t wanna be the only girl on the trip.”

“It sounds like a lot of fun. I’d love to go.” Lisa jumped excitedly.

“Ned looked at Marge. “What do you say, Marge? Can they go?” I think it would be great for Lisa so be more herself on the outside.” 

“I’d have to talk to Homer about it but I’m okay with it. I agree it would be good for Lisa to be her true self in other parts of Springfield.” 

“Well that’s won-diddily-onderful. We’ll be leaving Friday evening and be back on Sunday. So be sure to be packed by then. Oh, and kids don’t forget to back a Bible for some good-night reading. We’ll see you then.” The Flanders left, leaving the Simpson kids jumping with joy holding each other's hands.

“We’re going to Itchy and Scratchy Land. We’re going to Itchy and Scratchy Land. We’re going to Itchy and Scratchy Land.”

“It will be a perfect way to try out my new swimsuit.” Lisa happily danced.

“And if the robots are still messed up.” Bart grabbed a bat. “They’ll be sorry for ever messing with El Barto.” The two looks looked happy though Maggie looked disappointed. Lisa put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Maggie. You'll be old enough one day. I might even take you myself when I’m older and we’ll have a sister's day with each other.” Maggie looked a little bit more happy with that. She liked this girl, but where did that other boy go? After breakfast the kids went to the bus stop to wait.

“Nervous?” Bart asked.

“I am.” Lisa replied. She stopped for a few seconds before resuming. “But I’m much more excited. It’s like the first day of school all over again. It’s like a new adventure waiting for me. I'll meet new friends and foes, take different paths, and best of all I'll grow into a new person that I’ll become.” Lisa’s right hand grabbed a few of her left fingers and the tip top of her right foot rubbed the ground. The wind blew west waving in Bart and Lisa hair in a little dance. Lisa could smell the nice breeze blowing in her face. The skys were a bright blue, a complete turn from the cloudy skies that were once Lisa's life. “You know Bart, I’ve always been kind of jealous of you. I mean sure you’re stupid, a failure, probably won’t have a date to prom, end up living on the steet, a pimple to dad, an embassas…”

“Okay!” Bart said quite annoyed.

“Sorry. But you’ve always had a lot of bravery, respect on the schoolyard, you’re funny, and the best troublemaker I know. Sure, good grades are one thing. But there is something more important. Friendship. Something you knew better than me. I know that you’ve always felt out-bested by me, but you should know that you aren’t worthless. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if you taught me a few pranks.” Bart was rather amazed by this. Lisa never admitted her faults, yet here she was.

“Wow, Lise. I never knew. True, I am amazing and there’s no denying that. As for me teaching you some pranks. You never wanted to before, why now?”

“Because you paid attention to a non-existent brother. Now that I’m your sister I have a reason too.” Lisa said sweetly. Bart laughed a little.

“Well then ,sis I’ll start you off by the art of prank calling. Think you can handle it?”

“I feel like I can handle anything now.” The bus arrived and the two stepped in. 

“Bart dude. How’s it hanging?” They high fived and he saw Lisa. “Well hey there, Little Missie. You new here?”

“Hehehehe. It’s me, Otto. Bart’s sibling.”

“Whoa! You’re a chick now! Don’t worry I’m cool. You’re aunt is trans two right?” Lisa raised an eyebrow at that. They soon arrived at school and Lisa got out. She stared at the school. She took a deep breath and went in. Kids looked as she opened the door. Whispers were heard as she went down the hallway to Skinner’s office. She knocked on his door and he answered. 

“There you are, Lisa. It’s a big day for you. You’re be happy to know your records here have been changed to show your name is Lisa and that your assigned gender is female. Shall we go to your classroom?”

“I’m ready. It’s just like being the new girl in school. I have something unique about me from other girls, but that doesn’t change the fact I am one. The new girl will have some enemies, but her friends and bravery will help here. And from there she’ll climb to the top. Thank you for changing my records Principal Skinner. I promise I’ll continue to get good grades and give Springfield Elementary the repetition it deserves. Let’s go.” They both headed toward Miss Hoovers room and knocked to which she answered.

“I’d assume you’re all set?” She asked.Skinner nodded and they entered the room. Lisa walked in with all eyes on her. Some of the kids whispered to each other while the rest just stared. Lisa stood in the front of the room with her hands together in front of her. She jaw Janey in her seat giving Lisa a supportive thumbs up. Lisa smiled at her before looking at Miss Hoover. She and Skinner talked a little before they both stood by Lisa side to side. Mrs Hoover cleared her throat. 

“Class, as you know I told you there would be a big change in class today. Some of you remember the stunt Luke pulled by wearing a dress to church. Well that doesn’t a mistake. Luke has come out as transgender. Luke’s name will now be Lisa and you will refer to her by her prefered name and female pronouns. Some of you may not agree along with your parents with this but you must refer to Lisa as such. Lisa is a student just like the rest of you so you will treat her just like any other kid with respect, kindness, and thoughtfulness. Anyone who disagrees with that will in trouble. Is that clear?” Some of the kids looked at each other in confusion. 

“Punishments will not be light if you continue.” Skinner took over. “You will receive detentions and possibly sensitivity classes if you keep any taunting up. Is that clear?” Most of the kids nodded though some just sat there. With that Skiiner left. “Good luck, Lisa.” Miss Hoover spoke. 

“Is there any questions you would like to ask Lisa? One kid by the name of Richie in the back raised a hand. “Yes you.”

“What’s transgender? Lisa knew she would have a question like this. 

“That means I was born in the wrong body.” Lisa told the student. “I might look like a boy but I’m really a girl. I have a girl's brain and there is no cure for it. For some it’s just a phase and they grow out of it. For others they stay trans their whole life. I’ve felt uncomfortable my whole life and was often depressed. In my heart and soul I’m a girl despite what my body looks like. I know it’s not a phase. I’m going all the way.” 

“What do you mean by that? Feeling like a girl?” Another boy named Charlie asked. Lisa fiddled her finger.

“Well, it’s hard to describe. Pretend as if you woke up as a girl one day, would that make you feel sick. Make you feel depressed? Uncomfortable?” The boy nodded. “That’s how I felt everyday. It’s like having needles all over your body. Though it’s more of an emotional pain.”

“Why did you choose the name Lisa?” A girl named Amber asked.

“That would have been the name my parents had given me if they knew I was a girl when I was born. It means “God’s Promise.” I think it sounds beautiful. While I’m not super religious I do believe in God and it speaks to me. Because it’s similar to my original name I thought people would remember it a lot easier.”

“Can you become a mom?” Janey asked though she already knew.

“Yes I can. What I can’t do is give birth. I don’t have the proper organs for it. Though oneday scientists might mind a way so infertile women can get pregnant. Infertile is when someone can’t have kids, including cis mean and women. Think Ellie from Up. Until then my only hope is to adopt. I would still love to be a mother and raise a child as my own.” 

“Do you still have your...thing?” A girl named Brttiney said she was not sure if she was allowed to say it. 

“Yes. I’m not allowed to have the surgery until I’m 18. So I have to wait 10 more years unless I get lucky.”

“Are you Luke’s sister.” Ralph asked next. Lisa sighed.

“No, Ralph. I was named Luke but now I’m Lisa. I was born in the wrong body and I’m a girl now.” Ralph put some glue on his head and a pencil on it.”

“I’m a unicorn now just like you’re a girl.” Both Hoover and Lisa rubbed their temple.

“We have time for one more question. Yes you, Thomas.” Miss Hoover said.

“How can you be a girl if you have a dick?” Lisa gritted her teeth but stayed calm. Thomas was always a bit of a bully to her.

“I’m a girl in mind and soul. Yes, I might have the parts of a boy but they’re not apart of me. Who you are is here.” Lisa pointed to her brain. “Not down there.” 

“But you have a Y chromosome. A female has two X chromosomes which you don’t have.”

Lisa was starting to get angry. “I’m a girl no matter what you say.!”

“Wrong. You’ll never be female. You have to take medicine because your body won’t get estrogen naturally. You can get your dick cut off, take fake female hormones, and have a girls name but you will never be one. So stop pretending.” Lisa was about to rush on him but Miss Hoover calmed her.

“Thomas if you make one more outburst I’ll send you to the principal's office.” Miss Hoover spat. Thomas shrugged. “Lisa you can take your seat.” Lisa sat down by Janey who patted her hand. They started doing their lessons when Lisa felt something hit her head. It was a paperwad ball. She opened it and her heart sank. It has a crudely drawn picture of her with a dick and the words “”You’re not a girl. Stop pretending, tranny.” Lisa looked over to Thomas who waved his fingers and gave a mean grin. Lisa’s grip on the paper tigheted and she shook. She decided to ignore him and get back to work. 

“He’s wrong.” Lisa mumbled to herself. “My family knows I’m a girl.The school knows I’m a girl. God knows I'm a girl. Who is that jerkface to question the man upstairs?” Lisa focused back on her work. Lisa was going to be an A student like Luke afterall.


	13. The Worst Funday Ever.

Much of the school week went rather normally. Lisa still got some stares and whispers but they calmed down a little. She would overhear the occasional “tranny” or “freak” but students talking toward each other. The worst class was probably gym as Lisa was an outcast there. She had to change in the nurse bathroom and she would usually be picked last for teams, though that happened as a boy too. Art was okay acide from Largo who didn’t like her music. One afternoon Lisa got a little too jazzy with her sax and Largo gave her a detention. She had to help Nelson clean the blackboards. She thought it couldn’t get any worse than that. She was cleaning when Nelson was goofing off.

“You know you can help me.” Lisa spat bitterly.

“”I’m more of a writer on a blackboard, not a janitor.” Nelson replied while relaxing. Lisa growed and threw the sponge she was using on the ground.

“You’re never going anywhere in life you know that? You’re going to live with your parents forever!”

“I only live with my mom. My dad walked out on us a few years back.” Lisa felt a little bit of guilt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“What's to be sorry about?” Nelson replied. “He only went out for a pack of cigarettes. He’ll be back when he gets them.” Lisa wasn’t sure if Nelson was being sarcastic or not.  
“Is not having a dad why you bully people, like my brother Bart?”

“I don’t know. I do so because I feel like it.” Nelson shrugged. He was wondering why Lisa was asking. It was none of her business. 

“I just wish you wouldn't. Bart’s a little rough around the edges but he’s a good brother. He was the first one to support me you know.” There was a moments silence before Nelson talked again. 

“Why do you wanna be a girl anyway? What do girls have that guys don’t? Why give up everything that's great to be a boy?”  
Lisa rolled her eyes. She was tired of this question. 

“It’s hard to explain. I just feel like one. I feel depressed as a boy and the thought of being a man horrifies me. What if you woke up as a nerd one day. Would you like it?” Lisa asked with her hands on her hips.

“I’d probably beat myself up and with myself a swirlie.” Nelson said with a little chuckle. Lisa couldn’t help but join in. 

“Well that’s how I feel. Everyday for about 5 years. I’m happier this way. It’s the new me so get used to it.” Lisa said, ending the sentence with a rather harsh voice.

“I didn’t say I had a problem did I? I was just asking. If you say you’re a girl then you’re a girl” Lisa didn’t know how to respond to this. She didn’t expect this from Nelson Muntz of all people. She continued to clean and Nelson spoke up again.

“It must be hard for you. With all the comments and looks you get. It takes a lot of guts to do that you’re going. You might not look like it but you’re pretty tough. I admire that.” Once again Lisa was speechless. Was this really Nelson? He seemed much more than the typical bully, he seemed rather...physiological. At least when he’s not around other kids to bully. 

“Thank you, Nelson. I’m really surprised. You’re a lot deeper than I or must give you credit for.”

“Yeah, I guess. Just don’t tell anyone” Nelson started to help clean then. The rest of the detention was silent to the end. Nelson left without saying goodbye though. Lisa wondered if she offended him by telling him he was more than a bully. Even so she felt closer to Nelson now more than ever. Nelson Muntz, a person who doesn’t care Lisa is trans. Who would have thought. With that Lisa went home as she had a big weekend in front of her. 

Bart was getting ready in his room. He packed his clothes, slingshot, Krusty Doll to sleep with(Hopefully no one will see that), and some other items. He wondered what he would do first. He and Lisa could ride that log ride with the sharp blade again. That could go on that bomb field. He could also look for license plates with his name on it. Stupid Bort. As long as they didn’t get attacked by the robots. Though Bart wouldn’t mind if other people were attacked. That would be funny. It was going to be fun.

Lisa was also getting ready. She remembered the last time they went there. Marge didn’t like it and wanted them to never speak of it again. It was sure nice of the Flanders to invite them over for this. Maude mentioned she would hate to be the only girl on the trip. Lisa was happy to know the Flanders were okay with her transition. Lisa packed her swimsuit which was a one piece with a skirt on the bottom. The skirt could hide her bulge as it might be hard to always hide it. She read on how to tuck her parts away but they might still get loose. Lisa packed the rest of her things and lay down to rest until the Flanders showed up.

A little later Ned and Maude showed up with the boys. Both Rod and Todd were wearing Itchy and Scratchy shirts.

“Good mourning, neighbors. How are you folks going?” Ned asked. Homer grunted a little and walked back into the house.

“Sorry, Ned. Homer’s been in a bad mood since he had to pay for damages to that shop.”

“Ah, yes. I think I heard about that. At least you still have your health, right?” Homer grunted again before walking upstairs. 

“Are Bart and Lisa ready yet.?” Maude asked.

“I think so. I know Lisa is. As for Bart, well, let’s hope so.” Marge went to the stairs to call them. “Kids, the Flanders are here to pick you up. Come on down.” Bart and Lisa raced downstairs pushing each other to get there first. 

“Well it looks like you kids are ready.” Ned uttered.

“Yeah yeah cut the chat and lets go.” An impatient Bart said. Lisa just shook her head.

“Thank you for inviting us Mr and Mrs Flanders. We both appropriate it. Even Bart.”

“Why you’re welcome Lisa. I guess we should hit the road unless Marge said anything to say.” Marge saw that Lisa was wearing a pink hoodie and blue pants rather than her usual clothes. She wasn’t even wearing her pearls.

“You look different, Lisa.”

“Well I thought people might get tired of the same old look. Why not test out my whole wardrobe?” Marge nodded. 

“Anyway.” Marge continued. “Make sure they don’t eat too many snacks, Bart likes to sleep with his Krusty doll, Hold both of their hands on the big rides, Don’t let anyone use the wrong pronouns for Lisa, if they get lost they might cry so..”

“MOM!” Bart and Lisa yelled.  
“Sorry.” Marge laughed a little. The Flanders put the kids stuff in the car. Marge kissed her kids goodbye. “Now be safe you two and have fun. Oh, and Lisa be careful when wearing your swimsuit..” Lisa nodded embarrassedly and shut the door. Ned then started the car and they drove off.

“And we’re off to the faces.” Ned said. They got on the highway to head to the park. The group went for a while and Bart and Lisa got on their phones as did the boys. “I hope you kids didn’t forget to bring your Bibles.”

“Opps.” Bart said sarcastically. “We did. I guess we’ll have to go without them.

“Oh, don’t worry. We brought some spares.” He handed Bart and Lisa one each. “We also know a great app if you forget those ones.”

“Oh, brother.” Bart muttered. Lisa chuckled a little. Unlike Homer, Ned didn't take a “shortcut”. He went the regular way and they got there faster. Itchy and Scratchy was seen in the distance.

“There it is, everyone. Let’s find a parking spot. Should we park in the Itchy spot or the Scratchy spot?” Ned asked.

“How about we park in the Poochie spot? Not many people park there so it will be easy to find.” Maude suggested. The kids groned at this as the Poochie spot was seen for losers. They all got out of the car and went to the ticket booth. 

“Two adults and 4 children please.” Ned told the employee. He gave him the tickets and they went in. What should we rise first? What about the Spinning Blenders?” They saw a spinning ride with some people avoiding the blades in the blender seats. “Or maybe the Airless Space.” They looked at another ride that shot up high into a room with no air. 

“Hey! How about the Bomb-Bomb Cars?” Bart pointed. It was a bumper car game where the adjective was to bump into another car and make it explode. They all got in cars of three with Ned and Maude in one, Rodd and Todd in another, and Bart and Lisa in another.

“This is going to be fun.” Bart said. The cars started and they all started going everywhere. 

“Hit that guy. Hit that guy!” Lisa pointed eviely. Bart bumped into the car hard and the two people got out fast before it exploded. Both Bart and Lisa laughed. They then dumped into another one and two teen boys screamed like girls and ran out. 

“Hey, Simpson. You’re next.” They turned to see that it came from Rob. He and Todd had mean looking grins on their faces.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Bart said. They both started creeping toward each other. “On three?” Rod nodded. “1. 2. 3!” They raced toward each other getting closer and closer. Bart got to them slightly first and won. 

“Ahhhhh!” Rod and Todd screamed as the car exploded. There was only one couple left. Ned and Maude. Both Lisa and Maude smirked at each other. 

“Switch with me, Neddy. She’s mine.” 

“You too, Bart. They girls took the driver's seat and started into each other's eyes. They had both feet on the brake and pedal smoke coming from below. They released and drove toward each other. Closer and closer they got until BOOOOOOM! Both cars caught fire. All four of them got out and Maude and Lisa were laughing. It was a tie. 

“My my. Wasn't that fun.” Maude said.

“It’s always fun when pain happens to someone else.” Bart explained.

The next tried to go on a ride called Dodge the Axes which Bart looked excited for, but he was stopped by an employee.

“Hold on.” The squeaky teen said. “We need to measure you.” He put Bart by a measure to see how tall he was. He seemed to be tall enough.

“See, I can go on.” The teen then took some scissors and cut off some of Bart's spikes, now he wasn’t tall enough.

“D’OH!” Bart grunted.

They all went all several more deadly rides throughout the day. Even Ned’s boys were having fun, who would have thought. Lisa still thought they would get eaten alive in middle school. Later they went swimming in a pool. Lisa was a little nervous though to put on her suit.

“It’s okay, Lisa. I’m sure no one will notice.” Maude said.

“But what if they do.”

“Well there are several deadly rides we have to choose from to teach them a lesson.” Lisa nodded and put on her suit in the changing room. She thought it looked rather cute on her, actually. Trying to ignore her own vanity Lisa stepped out.

“Wow, you’re nervous about that? I think any boy will have a hard time not looking away and drooling. 

“I’m glad you like it. It’s my first time in a girls bathing suit.” Lisa was adjusting it when Maude asked her a question.

“Lisa. How did you come to find out you were a girl. I mean, how do you know you feel like me or your mother? How do you know how a girl feels? How does a girl feel? How is it different from a boy?” Maude asked. It wasn’t rudely but rather curiously. This question was similar to what she’d been asked a lot already, but different. 

“It’s just, whenever I looked at myself and saw my parts I just knew something was wrong. I didn’t know what it was for awhile, but it was something. I was more interested in girl things from an early age as well. Sure, you could just say I was a girly boy rather than a girl, but I still didn’t feel right. One day when I was about 4 going on 5 I saw my mom naked and it just looked so natural to me. I started to think why my body couldn’t look like that. I even had dreams where my body did. I wanted to have long hair, wear dresses, and have a girl's name. Now, I have all of that. But I also know that’s not what makes a girl.”

“What is it now?”

“Being female means being strong everyday.” Lisa continued. “Facing challenges old and new; never giving up on yourself or loved ones. Embracing your femininity just as boys their masculinity. Being a mother as both you and your baby face it together. You aren’t afraid to stop and cry but you also know when to be rational and think a way though things. You do whatever it takes to climb to the top of the mountain. And when you make it you don’t scream it to the world, but just smile proudly. That’s what being female is.” Lisa concluded. She looked up at Maude. “How was that?”

“That was...beautiful, Lisa. I think you’re absolutely right. You really are a girl inside. You knew what it takes to go through, maybe even more considering you’re also trans. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Flanders.”

The rest of the vacation was fun. They went on more deadly rides, watched some Itchy and Scratchy cartoons, and Lisa and Maude became close. Though it soon became time to go, as much as Bart didn’t want to leave. On the way back they went on a smaller road because of the traffic on the highway. This would prove to be a bad mistake. Ned was driving down the road talking to Maude.

“Are we still on about decorating our room?” Maude asked

“Sure thing. Whatever makes you happy, Maude.”

“Maybe we can get new windows. Those old ones are just filthy.” 

“And we can put purple drapes on it. You know how I just love purple drapes.” Meanwhile the kids were in the back talking.

“You were right, Bart.” Rod said. “The place was fun. I hope they make an Itchy and Scratchy movie 2 soon.”

“Studios always take years to make those. Why can’t they come out year after year.”

“Yeah! That’ll be cool!” Todd joined in.”

“Guys. Making a movie is a lot of work. If you want it to be good it takes a long time to make. If not you get movies like Minions” Lisa explained  
“What’s wrong with Minions? Bart asked.

“Yeah!” The Flander boys defended Bart. Lisa saw a car get in front of Flanders who honked at them.

“You do know this is a two lane road right? The nerve of some people.” Ned yelled. The kids argued on movies that the last several seconds went back very fast. The car in front of them changed lanes revealing a car parked in front with its hood up. Lisa saw this and her mind couldn’t look away. It went back fast, but to her it was a long time.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Ned Screamed. He tried to turn but it was too late. His car hit the side of the parked car which caused Ned’s to flip a few times on it’s back and front. Everyone in the car was jerked around getting hurt in the process. The car skinned on its front making sparks before coming to a stop. Lisa opened her eyes in pain. She, like everyone else, was upside down striped to their seatbelt. She groaned in pain trying to grip together what just happened. She looked over to Bart.

“B-Bart.” She said with a rasp. “Bart, ar-are you o-okay?” Bart opened his eyes and looked to his sister.

“Li-Lise.” He held out his hand. It took some strength but she lifted hers and took Bart’s hand.” 

“Ma-Maude. Are you okay?”

“I-I think so. Kids, ate y-you.? She and Ned looked back. Rodd and Todd were holding their heads and Bart and Lisa were still holding hands. They were bruised up a little but they all nodded their heads. Ned tried to get out his phone.

“We-we to ca-call th-the ambulance.” He tried in pain to get into his pocket. Lisa looked to her right where Maude was and her eyes widened. She yelled out as loud as she could.

“WATCH OUT!” Everyone looked to where Maude was and screamed.

“MAUDE!” Ned yelled out. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Maude screamed as the car slammed into her door. The car slid across the pavement again. To Lisa the moment was very slow. She saw the car slam into theirs. They all banged against everything again. When the car stopped Lisa opened her eyes for a moment barely hanging. She saw that Ned’s boys were out and Bart was barely conscious. Ned was also holding on as well; Maude wasn’t moving. Everything then went black for Lisa.

Lisa saw a very bright light. Her head hurt and she felt as if she were floating. Was she dead, was she going to heaven? No, she heard what she thought was a beeping sound. She heard some muffled talking though she couldn’t make out what the words were. She started to open her eyes and everything was blurry. She saw a couple white blurs and a green blur. The muffed talking became clearer and her vision did too. It was her parents and Dr. Hibbert. They were talking to each other about something. Marge had her arms folded with a worried face. Homer also looked scared. Lisa moaned a little and her parents heard her. 

“Lisa!” Marge ran up and hugged her daughter kissing her forehead several times. “Oh, my sweet little girl.” 

“Wha-what happened? Where am I?”

“You were in a car crash.” Hibbert explained. “Two cars slammed into the one you were in. Luckily you only got some scrapes and bruises along with a sprained arm. What happened was the car you were in slammed into another when the car in front swirled over quickly. They’ve been found though and were arrested. The police found you, Bart…

“Bart! Oh My God is he okay!” Lisa panicked.

“Calm down! Bart is okay. He’s in about the same condition you are in. Maybe the bumps on his head will wake up his brain hehehehehe.” Lisa layed back down.

“What about the Flanders.?”

“Rod and Todd are like you. Being in the back helped as most of the damage was in front. Ned has a broken arm and a head injury but he’ll be okay.” He stopped for a moment with a depressed face. “However, Maude; she got the worse. The second collision hit her head on, the car was going about 40. Maude, Maude Flanders is dead.” Lisa’s hearts stopped for a moment. She didn’t hear that right. There was a mistake. Maude couldn't be dead. She just had a fun weekend with her and almost saw her as a second mother. She accepted her as being trans and loved her speech on being a girl. She couldn’t be gone. Lisa cried a little and Marge held her tight. 

“How’s Mr. Flanders?” Lisa asked, still tearing up.

“He’s still taking it in.” Homer said. “He’s just been laying in his room not talking to anyone.” Lisa just looked down. What was a very fun weekend for her, Bart, Ned’s boys and their parents turned into a nightmare. She felt bad for the Flanders. 

“Because your injuries are minor you, Bart, and Ned’s boys can leave very soon.” Hibbert explained. “Ned might stay a few more days just to be safe. Until then the boys were staying at their grandparents house. I know this is hard to take in, Lisa. I’ll leave you with your parents now.” Hibbert walked out leaving Lisa to think. Bart woke up later and got the information too. They left the hospital a few days later as the boys went to their grandparents. They saw Ned before they left who was still quiet. A week later Maude’s funeral was held. In attendance were Ned, his boys, the Simpsons, and many of the people at church. Lovejoy gave a speech

“Maude was a unique figure. She usually stood in the background when everyone else did the talking. She never had any major roles for many of our lives, but she still touched us. She was always close to God and now she can be closer. What happened to her was a tragedy, a tragedy that could have been avoided.” He looked at Lisa. “Despite her absence it still feels if she were with us and watching over some others as well.” He put a hand on Ned’s shoulder. Maude was buried after everyone said their words. Lisa wanted to talk to Ned before she went home.

“Mr. Flanders. I’m so sorry about what happened. Maude didn’t deserve this. She had two kids to watch grow up, a town that loved her, a man to grow old with. She was too good to take away. Why would God do that?”

“It’s okay, Lisa. It’s not your fault. Don’t let Tim get to you. We just don’t question why God does these things. He just does. He needed Maude now despite us not wanting her to go. God works in mysterious ways.”

“Will you be okay?”

“No, not quite. It hurts and always will. I just need to tell myself Maude is up there waiting and one day we’ll see each other again. I want to thank you, Lisa. You gave her a fun weekend. It makes me happy to know her last time here was happy as well. I think you were becoming a daughter to her. I hope you get to live a great life as her.”

“That’s one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me. Thank you. Mr. Flanders.” She hugged him a little before leaving for home. Life doesn’t make sense at times. It can be hard, confussing, and sad. But we get to experience life and what a joy it is.

Like I said before there would be some dark chapters here and there. I never like how Maude died in he actual show because of Homer. It just seemed like a dumb way to get rid of her. I know car crashes are too common too. I wanted her and Lisa to have a little bit of a closer relationship so it would have a bigger impact on Lisa.


	14. New Student Allison

Lisa and Bart spent a couple more days at home before they got the good to go. Bart wanted to stay so he wouldn't have to go back to school. Lisa wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back as well. She was rather depressed about what happened. Maude was taken too soon, it just wasn’t fair. Marge told her she would accept it soon as she was going through the 5 stages of grief. She also wondered if school would be any better. She saw Skinner with a few teachers talking.

“So I told him that’s no Kindergartener that’s my wife!” They all laughed.  
She and Bart arrived where Lisa joined with Janey.

“It’s good to have you back here, Lisa. It’s been pretty lonely the past few days.” 

“I’m sorry.” Lisa said hugging her friend. “I just needed some time to recover, physically and emotionally. I’m getting better though, a little.”

“That’s nice. Guess what; we're going to have a new student today.”

“Really? Who?” Lisa asked curiously. 

“I don’t know. Miss Hoover said a new student would be joining us.” They began walking to class when they ran into Nelson. They both fell down but he was still standing.

“Ha-ha.” The boy said, pointing his finger. 

Janey glared at him. “You’re a big jerk at times. Why don’t you watch where you’re going! 

“It’s not my fault. It’s kind of hard to see you when you’re so small. You two are so small and all.” He left leaving an annoyed Janey.

“The nerve of him. I hope the new student isn’t like Nelson Muntz.” Janey growled.

Lisa wasn’t annoyed like Janey. She was now thinking about what happened between her and Nelson before she left for the trip. She didn’t tell Janey that Nelson was okay with her being trans or that he thought she was rather tough. Nelson told her to keep quiet of it so she did. She thought she should respect his wishes for being accepting of her. In class Lisa and Janey took their seats while Ms. Hoover was writing on the blackboard. A few of the students gathered around Lisa asking her questions.

“What was it like being in a turning car?” “Did you see who did it?”   
“How much blood was there?” All the questions were overwhelming for Lisa. Luckily Ms. Hoover came to the rescue.

“All right all right. Enough of the questions. I think Lisa would rather not remember this at all so let’s all leave her alone and start our lesson for today.” Miss Hoover started giving out some math questions. Soon after a knock was heard on the door. Principal Skinner entered the room and right behind him was a girl. She had long amber hair with a red headband on top. She wore a gray shirt along with a red skirt and black loafer shoes. She had a necklace that sort of looked like a snowman.She was also carrying a sax. Skinner had a little talk with Miss Hoover before leaving. 

“Class, we have a new student today. Give a nice warm welcome to Allison Taylor.” Everyone just sat there staring. “Clap, you little demons!” Hoover warned. Everyone clapped for Allison who gave a small wave back.

“We all know being the new kid isn’t easy so I want you kids to be nice to her. Show her around the school, show her some clubs, and offer to be her friend. I’m sure she’ll love to be your friend so make sure she feels welcome in this class or whatever. Allison, how about you introduce yourself to everyone.” Allison smiled and nodded.

“Hi, everyone. My name is Allison Taylor and I just moved here.” 

Lisa sat there looking at her. “Yes, Miss Hoover already said that.” Lisa thought.

“My dad got a better job here. I live with my parents and I’m 7 years old.”

“You’re 7?” Ms. Hoover asked. “You’re about a year younger than everyone else.”

“Well I skipped a year, you see. I have an 170 IQ.” The whole class gasped including Lisa who glared a bit. 

“Her IQ is higher than mine and she’s a year younger than me.” Lisa thought again. “Mine’s only 159.” Allison started talking again.

“My hobbies are board games, reading, and spending time with my dad. Oh, and…” She held up her sax. “Playing the sax.”

“Can you demestate for us?” Ms. Hoover asked.

“Sure.” She started playing some jazzy music. Everyone but Lisa was either smiling or surprised. Lisa glared at her more as it was clear she was better then her at this too. After she stopped everyone clapped.

“That was wonderful, Allison.” Mr. Hoover said. “You should join our school's band. I think even someone like Mr. Largo would like to have you.” 

Allison smiled looking at her teacher. “Thank you, Mrs. Hoover. I’ll think about it.” Ms. Hoover nodded.

“I’m sure Lisa would love it too. She’s also in the band.” Allison looked over to Lisa and waved. Lisa did a fake wave and smiled back. 

“So she’s smarter than me and better than me at sax.” Lisa thought again, gritting her teeth. She then chucked and smiled a little. “At least there’s something that I am that she’s not. Score one for the trans girl.” Lisa thought. Luckily Allison wasn’t looking at Lisa now.

“”It’s great to have you in our class, Allison. Is there anything else you would like to tell us before you take your seat.” Lisa raised an eyebrow at the way she said that. Allison looked a little worried but smiled and spoke up.

“This might come as a shock to some of you as you might have never met one but, I’m transgendered.” The whole class gasped loudly. Lisa’s jaw was almost on the ground. “I’m a trans-girl to be exact. My birth name was Arnold but I knew I was a girl since I was really young. I've been living as a girl since I was 5.”

Lisa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This girl was trans as well? She looked more like a genetic female than some of the real girls in her class. She was smarter, a better saxophone player, and was also a better-looking transgirl who has been living as a girl longer than her. Lisa was really starting to hate her. 

“It was hard for my parents at first but eventually they came to love me as their daughter. I think they might even like me more. I used to just sit in my room all day but now I like to be social. I’m more happy this way and plan to go all the way. I know some of you might be uncomfortable with this but I hope that doesn’t take away from any similar interest we have and can become friends.”

“That’s really interesting, Allison.” Ms, Hoover stated. “It’s nice to know you’re happy and accepted. I think you’ll be surprised to know you’re not the only transgirl in this class.” Allison's eyes almost popped out at this.

“I’m not? Who else is there?” Asked a shocked Allison.

“None other than Lisa Simpson. She came out as trans just about a month ago. Like you she’s almost smart and plays the sax. I think you two can help each other with everything. Since you’ve been living as a girl longer maybe you can give Lisa some pointers. You’ll like to spend time with Allison won’t you Lisa”

Lisa gave another fake smile. “Oh. yeah sure. I think we can learn a lot from each other.”

“Great. You two can talk at lunch, recess, and after school. Allison go ahead and take your seat. Now let’s get back to our lesson.” Allison waved at Lisa again before she went to her seat which was a row behind Lisa and on the other side of the room. Throughout the lesson Lisa couldn’t stop looking at Allison who was just listening out doing her work. Lisa was so distracted she got most of the questions on a quiz wrong, failing it. The nerve of that girl! She’s the reason Lisa failed that quiz. At lunch Allison was talking to a few students. She decided she was going to talk to her at recess. When the time came she approached Allison who was with Janey, the twins, and some other kids.

“And so Skinner said “That’s no Kindergartener that’s my wife!” She and the other kids laughed. Lisa appoched them. 

“Hi there, Lisa.” Allison greeted. “Wanna join us?” She asked politely.

“Allison, can I talk to you?” She looked at the other kids. “Alone.” Allison gave a signal to the other kids to go as Allison started talking to her.

“Oh my god, Lisa! I can’t believe you’re trans too! I thought I was going to be the only one here but…”

“Cut the chit chat, Taylor. I don’t need you bragging that you’re better than me at everything.” Allison looked confused.

“Wha! What are you talking about?” 

“You know what I’m damn well talking about. You have a higher IQ than mine, you play your saxophone better, you’re a prettier transgirl. You have that long hair and been a girl since you were 5. I’ve been only one for a month. So stop being better than me!” Lisa stomped her foot. Allison was shocked. She didn’t understand why Lisa was upset at her. All she did was introduce herself. 

“Lisa, I don’t think I’m better than you. No one said I was smarter or better at the sax. I would love to see you play. I also didn’t know you were trans before. You look like a girl to me.”

“But my hair is still growing. It’s longer than it was but not where I want it.”

“But it’s still in a girly fashion. Girls can have short hair too, you know.”

“Yeah. But Everyone wants to be your friend already. I barely have any!”

“And that’s my problem?” Allison said with a deadpan. 

“And you spend a lot of time with your dad? My dad and I barely have any of the same interest.” Lisa replied with jealousy. 

“I’m sure you have some. You two just haven't found any yet.”

“How long did it take your family to come along that you were a girl”

“A couple months actually. Once they saw I never quit wearing moms clothes and when I tried to umm, well, ... unman myself they took me to a therapist. I was soon diagnosed with GID and began my path to girlhood.” Lisa was a little surprised at this. This is one where she beat her.

“My brother and mom accepted me pretty fast. It took my dad a few more days but he came around.”

“It sounds like you were pretty lucky. It took Samantha’s parents almost a year, or at least her father.” Allison shagged.

“Whos’ Samantha?”

“Oh, I guess you’ve never met her. I met her when I moved here two weeks ago. She’s also trans. She doesn’t go to this school though but rather Saint Sebastian’s School for Wicked Girls. It’s an all-girls convent school.”

“Saint Sebastian’s School for Wicked Girls?” Lisa asked weirdly. Allison nodded.

“He father sent her there when she kissed some blue-haired nerd boy. Her father had to pull some strings to get her there but he eventually did.” 

Lisa was surprised to find out it was that Samantha. For a bit Milhouse dated a girl named Samantha Stanky. Lisa didn’t know she was trans, and she assumed Bart and Milhouse didn’t either. 

“I knew her, well sort of. My big brother and his friend did. I never knew she was trans. If I did I would have asked her for advice.”

“We can go see her after school if you’d like, then maybe meet up somewhere.”

“That sounds great actually. Maybe we can meet up at my house. Mom mom would like me to meet some new friends. It would especially be nice to have friends who are transgirls like me.” 

“I’ll meet you after school then. It will be a lot of fun. We’ll be like the Three Amigos. Oh, and I don’t think we property introduced ourselves yet now that we’re friends. I’m Allison Taylor and I just moved here. I like to play the sax and I’m transgender.” She held out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Allison. I’m Lisa Simpson. I’ve lived in Springfield my whole life and I’m also transgender.” They shook hands defying their friendship. Lisa found it hard to believe just 5 minutes ago she hated this kid, now they were fiends. The bell rang signifying recess was over. 

“We should probably head back to class.” Allison said. 

“Right. Let’s go.” She and Allison headed back. Lisa was glad to know there was someone at school like her. She didn’t have to be alone at this and be the outcast. She and Allison would be in this together. They would protect each other from bullies and support each other though and though. And best of all Samantha will be there as well despite going to a different school. Lisa thought life was going to get a lot better.

After school Lisa and Allison headed toward Samantha's school. Lisa thought this would be very interesting. Meeting two girls like her in just one day. They walked across down to Samantha's school Saint Sebastian’s School for Wicked Girls. Lisa wasn’t impressed by it’s looks. It was pretty ordinary looking with a big gate around it. The students were outside talking as classes ended. The students were wearing white shirts and blue plaid skirts. It sure didn’t look like the school from any movie she has seen. They walked into the grounds to look for Samantha. Allison then pointed at her.

“There she is. Come on.” They walked up to her who noticed and waved. “Hey Samantha. How are you doing?” Allison asked.

“Just like I usually am.” Sam replied. “The school is just as strict as ever teaching us why we’ll go to Hell if we kiss a boy before we're 25.” She gave a sarcastic chuckle and Allison joined in. “Whos’ your friend?”  
“This is Lisa Simpson. She’s a new friend of mine from the school I go to now.” Samantha looked at Lisa as if she recognized her.

“Hmmmmm. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lisa.” She smiled and held out her hand.

“Thanks, but we’ve already met.” Lisa said, taking her hand.

“We have?” Samantha gave a look of confusion. 

Lisa nodded her head. “I’m Bart Simpson’s sister. He’s the friend of the boy you liked.” Samantha got all dreamy eyed and put her hand over her heart.

“Milhouse! Eeeeee!” Samantha shook her arms in a girly fashion. “He was such a hunk. He was my first boyfriend and the first boy I ever kissed. Unfortunately my father saw and he was still having a hard time accepting me as a girl at the time, even though my mom did. My dad wanted to send me to an all boys school but after a long talk with mom they sent me here. I still like Milhouse though. He was a dreamboat.”

Lisa chuckled a little. “Seriously? Milhouse a hunk?” Lisa thought to herself. “If you say so.” Lisa lied trying to be polite. 

“I don’t remember you though. I only remember him having a little brother and baby sister.”

“Haha, well, you see that’s the thing.” Lisa said, twirling her hair. “I was that little brother. Only I wasn’t. I came out as a girl to my family not long ago.”

Samantha couldn’t believe her ears. She looked at Allison who nodded her head that Lisa was telling the truth.

“Wow. I never knew you were trans! If I had none I would have helped you and we could have been close friends.” Samantha explained. 

“It would have been nice to get that advice. How long have you been a girl?”

“All my life. I never was a boy or Samuel.” All the girls chuckled at this understanding. “I’ve been living as one for a year now. It’s been the best year of my life.” She looked over to her school. “Well, mostly.”

“I understand that feeling.” Lisa stated. “Though I’ve been living as one for only about a month. I wish I had your courage before.”

“You do have courage, Lisa. And you being a girl is proof of that.”

“Thanks, Samantha.” 

“Anyway what do you guys wanna do?” They all thought about it for a moment.

“How about we go to my house.” Lisa suggested. “My mom wants me to make my friends and seeing you two would make her happy.” They all agreed and walked over to Lisa’s house. During the walk they talked a bit getting to know each other more. Allison and Samantha were surprised to hear all the sticky situations the Simpsons family have been in like Sideshow Bob always trying to kill Bart or their wacky Christmases. They walked over to the house and walked inside.

“Mom, I’m home.” Lisa called out. Marge came out from Maggie's room carrying her. 

“Hi, sweetie. How was your day?”

“It was really good as you can see.” Marge looked over to Allison and Samantha and smiled. 

“Gasp! You have made some new friends. I’m so proud of you!” Marge said walking downstairs. “I think I already know her.” Marge pointed towered Samantha who smiled and waved like the penguins from Madagascar. “It’s nice to see you both.” Marge shook the girls hands. “Where did you meet them?”

“Allison is new in my class and she met Samantha a couple weeks ago. Allison is also a lot like me. She’s smart and likes to play the sax.” 

“That's great! Now you two can be sax buddies!” Lisa and Allison resisted the urge to facepalm at Marge's bad attempt to be hip. 

“But that’s not the best part. Both she and Samantha are also trans like me!” Marge gasped at this. She couldn’t believe she had not only two new friends in one day but transgirls. Marge was happy to know this. 

“Lisa I’m so happy for you! Meeting people just like you; now you don’t have to be so alone.” She turned to Allison and Samantha. “Thank you for being Lisa’s friends. She’s had some tough times lately so I think this really helps her. I think having two friends who went through the same struggles as her will help her alot.”

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Simpson.” Allison and Samantha said in unison. Marge made the girls some snacks where they talked some more and watched some TV. Later Homer came downstairs in his underwear. 

“Lisa, Your mom told me you made some new friends.” Homer said happily.

“DAD!” An embarrassed Lisa yelled. 

Homer looked down and laughed. “Whoops! Hahaha. Sorry, Lisa. Didn’t mean to embassess you. Daddy just needs some cold air or he gets all sweaty.” Lisa’s face blushed red and she covered her face with her hands. Allison and Samantha didn’t know if they should laugh or look weirded out. “I’m just going to get a beer and go upstairs. Have fun with your little friends.” He grabbed a Duff Beer from the kitchen and went upstairs. Lisa sighed.

“My dad. As much as I love him for supporting me and always being a great dad he’s really embarrassing sometimes. I’m sure you guys understand.”

“Not at all, actually.” Allison said. “My dad and I are like peas and carrots”

“My dad is pretty strict at times but I wouldn’t say he’s embarrassing.” Samantha shugged

Lisa moaned a little hating that they had it better. The three continued their activities until it was time to go home.

“Well I should go.” Samantha said. “My dad is going to have a fit for staying out so late. “He’ll probably think I slept in a bed with a boy.”

“But you can’t get pregnant.” Lisa stated. 

“You think he cares? Bye, Lisa. Thanks for having me over.” They hugged and she left to go home. Lisa looked at Allison who was also getting ready to go home.

“It was a fun day, Lisa. I’m really glad we met. It’s nice to know there’s another person I can share personal stuff with.”

“Me too. I thought I was going to be the only one in Springfield. It’s nice to know there’s more.”

“I’m also sorry for making you jealous earilor. You’re just as smart as me and a great sax player.” Lisa just shook her head.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. The fact is you are smarter than me and a better sax player. I just got jealous. I need to know there will always be someone better than me at something.”

“There is something you are better at than me or Samantha.”

“What’s that?” Lisa asked curiously.

“Being a girl.” Lisa smiled at this and hugged Allison.Maybe a little too tight

“You sure like hugs, don’t you?” Allison said, trying to get some air.

“I’m like Olaf. I like warm hugs.” Allison went out the door. “See you at school tomorrow.”

Allison waved to Lisa. “Bye!”

Lisa closed the door and went up to her room. She wasn’t sure if she could have asked for a more perfect day. Sure, it started out with her jealousy but once she found out Allison was nice and not trying to make a fool out of her they became friends. She now had two people like her to share her feelings with and they had the same. She no longer had to be just the “transkid” at her school. Now that there was another she would be no longer alone on that. One thing was for sure was that she was going to get a boyfriend before they did so she could beat them at that too.

How did everyone like this chapter. I thought it would be cool for Lisa to have two friends like her. Allison has always been underused in the series mostly only having a few lines. I’m not sure if she and Lisa are even friends. Samantha only made one appearance which was a waste. She, Bart, and Milhouse could have made a good trio. Such a shame. The next chapter will be a little darker and deal with some major bullying.


	15. Attacked

Over the next week Lisa really began to like school. There she got to spend time with Allison and after school both of them were with Samantha. Both Lisa and Allison worked together on problems, though Lisa suggested Bart needed the help more than her. Allison joined lunch with her, Janey, and the twins. With Allison's help Lisa becomes better friends with Serri and Terri. Gym was not as bad as it was as Lisa wasn’t alone in the nurse's office anymore. However, she was still picked last in class over everyone else. Even music class was better with her now that Largo was more up beat with her in it. Things were getting really swell. Who still says swell? Lisa realized she hadn’t talked to Nelson since their first encounter. She bumped into him that one time but that was it. She decided to pay him a visit. Before class she caught up with him. He was giving Database a wedgie. 

“Hey Nelson! Can I have a word with you?”

“Hold on a sec.” Nelson said. He looked toward Database. “Looks like we’re going to need to reschedule. What times works best for you?” 

“How’s Thursday at 3:00?” Database said with a squeak. 

“Sounds good to me.” He released him and Database ran off. “What do you want now?”

“Okay, first you need to stop giving people wedgies. It’s a horrible thing to do. Second, I need to ask you something.” Nelson sighed.

“Alright just make it quick. I gotta copy Ms. Krabapples answers before she gets here.”

Lisa just shook her head. “Why do you accept me as a girl? None of the other bullies here do. Even Martin Prince likes to make fun of me. But that one day you said I was a girl. Why?” Nelson groaned inside. He didn’t like these questions.

“I don’t know. I just do.” Nelson said rubbing the back of his head.

“That’s not a real answer. Give me one that’s more in delph.” 

“Like I said you’re pretty tough. You get a lot of flack from people yet you don’t let that stop you. You will stand up to anyone who is bigger than you to prove you’re a girl. I guess you remind me of myself.” Lisa didn’t understand what he meant by that. Why did she remind him of himself?

“What do you mean by that” 

Nelson looked around. “Promise you’ll tell no one?” Lisa nodded and Nelson pulled out a picture. Lisa looked at it and saw what it was. She saw a very tiny Nelson when he was about 5. He was smaller than the other kids and some of them were giving him mean snears. Lisa was confused. 

“I used to be the smallest kid here. All the other kids picked on me and made fun on how my dad walked out on my mom and me. They also ragged on me for being poor and called my mom a slut. I wished everyday I would get big so I could teach them a lesson” Nelson pounded his fist together. “I did eventually get bigger, so I guess I got my wish. I know you’re going to say solving violence with more violence is wrong so go ahead.” Lisa was quiet a moment before talking.

“No, no they deserved it. For picking on you like that they got their karma. I never knew that about you, Nelson. I’m sorry. You’ve had it rough and those kids just made it worse. That would scar anyone. You wanted to prove your point to them and you did. While I do disapprove of you picking on kids who had nothing to do with what happened I hope you give them a break. They might have the same life problems as you and have the same wish to be bigger. I hope you will one day stop your picking on them. You’re like the ocean, Nelson. On the surface everyone can see you; but at the bottom there is a lot people don’t know about you. I wish they could know that part.” Lisa walked off leaving a rather surprised Nelson standing there trying to understand what just happened. Lisa, Janey, and Allison did their regular lessons for the day. After school they decided to walk home together, but Lisa forgot something. 

“Oh, no! I forgot my math book. I won’t be able to remember the questions.”

“You want to borrow mine and copy them?” Janey asked.

“Nah. I usually need the book to help Bart and explain his homework to him.

“You want us to follow you?” Allison asked.

“I’m good. I'll See you guys later. Bye! Lisa waved goodbye to her friends who waved back before going home. She ran inside unaware there were three figures watching her. She unlocked her locker and grabbed her book. She thought she heard something like some footsteps in the hallway but ignored it. She closed her locker and walked off. She continued until…

“Hehehehehehehe…” Lisa froze. Where did that come from? It sounded like some laughs in the hall but she couldn’t make out where they were coming from. She walked faster and faster. With every step the laughing got louder. She was pracually running out the door when she slammed the doors shut. She tried to catch her breath while she calmed down. The laughing had ceased. Lisa sighed a breath of relief and began to walk again. However, as she did she saw three figures walk up toward her. It was Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney. They were walking up to her while laughing. Lisa tried to look for a way to escape but they were blocking all three corners. She tried to open the doors but they were locked. The three of them got closer and closer until they trapped her on the steps of the door. Lisa was scared now.

“Well well well lookie what we have here. The fag in drag.” Jimbo taunted. He and the other boys laughed. 

“He thinks if he changes his name and wears a dress he’s a girl.” Dolph continued the bullying. “And I thought Martin Prince was a freak.”

“He’s also friends with that Allison freak as well. Are you guys going to make a Freak Club together?” Kearney laughed. Lisa tried to ignore and pass them but to no avail.

“What? We just wanna talk.” Jimbo said in a wimpy voice. 

“Let me go!” Lisa yelled at them. She wasn’t going to let herself get bullied by them. She needs to be like Nelson. Lisa tried to throw a punch but it was easily blocked by Jimbo.

“A feisty one, aren’t ya?” Lisa was getting really scared now. These guys were twice her size. She couldn't beat them up and even if she escaped they could outrun her. She was trapped. While thinking this Kearney took her saxophone.

“Hey that’s mine! Give it back!” Lisa squeaked. She tried to grab it but he passed it to Dolph like it was a football. 

“Couldn’t you get a cool instrument like guitar? Why this stupid thing?” Lisa tried to make another garb but he tossed it to Jimbo. 

“Maybe I can play too” He started to play the sax very badly and the others cheered. They threw it to each other several more times. 

“I said give it back! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!” Lisa started pounding on Jimbo's chest but he just laughed. Lisa was trying to hold back her tears. This just caused them to laugh harder. 

“You want it? Fine.” He threw the sax and it landed in a mud puddle.

“NOOOOO!” Lisa choked. She tried to run to it but the boys stopped her. Two of them each grabbed an arm and rubbed really hard, burning her a little. 

“AHHHHHH!” Lisa yelled in pain. The boys continued to laugh at this. The boys then grabbed Lisa's legs and arms. Jimbo brought down Lisa panties looking at her boy parts. All the boys looked disgusted.

“I’m pretty sure most girls don’t have those.” He pulled Lisa's dress down and then he pushed Lisa into the mud as well. Dolph put some mud in Lisa's hair and Kearney put some under her dress. 

“HELP!” Lisa screamed as loud as she could. The boys then covered her mouth with their dirty hands.

Jimbo then grabbed Lisa and pushed her to Dolph. He then got a hold of her and passed her to Kearney. They repeated pushing Lisa as if she were a pinball. Lisa was getting dizzy and a little hurt. Dolph and Kearney then each punched Lisa in the face and back of her head. Lisa held her head in pain trying to stop the dizziness. The two boys each grabbed a leg and arm and held Lisa to the wall.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Lisa cried. Tears were starting to come out. 

“Awww. Is the little freak gonna cry? Does he need his mommy and daddy?” He punched Lisa in the gut who moaned in pain. He did this a second time and a third and a forth and a fifth until Lisa lost count. He also punched her in the face a few times. He then kicked her in the groin. 

“AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!” Lisa held her groin in pain. She was now on the ground with the boys laughing over her. 

“If you were a real girl that wouldn’t have hurt.” Jimbo said. 

“But you have balls just like any other male. Are they even real?” Dolph stated

“Unless we get rid of them It’s not like you'll need them anyway. You’ve never used them in the first place.” All the boys laughed again. Tears were pouring down Lisa’s face and she started to break down. The boys grabbed her again and held her down and Jimbo got in position again. 

“This is going to hurt you so bad that you wouldn't be able to become a man even if you wanted.” He was about to punch Lisa's groin again and multiple times. “You want to be a girl? Fine! What do you say when you have two balls and three strikes? A STRIKEOUT!” The boys laughed and he lifted and brought down his fist. Lisa closed her eyes ready for the pain, only the pain never came. Lisa opened one eye a bit and saw Jimbo's fist was being blocked by something. She opened her eyes more and gasped. It was Bart's hand over Jimbo's fist. The three boys looked shocked looking at Bart. His face was nothing but rage now. He was glaring at the boys with a murderous look. Milhouse was standing by him a little scared but standing his ground. Bart started squeezing his hand over Jimbo's fist really hard.

“Hey! Stop that hurts!” He said, trying to get Bart off.” Bart just stared at him gritting his teeth. He stepped over to Jimbo and raised a fist really fast and brought it down.

“STAY! THE! HELL! AWAY! FROM! MY! SISTER!” Bart screamed at the top of his lungs punching Jimbo in the face with every word. Jimbo fell on the ground holding his nose which was now bleeding.

“Ewwwww! You’re going to pay for that!” He said in a nasally voice. He ran up to Bart but was tackled by Milhouse. He was giving it all he had. 

“How dare you hit a girl and my best friend, you prick!” Milhouse spat at Jimbo. Jimbo then punched Milhouse really hard in the gut which made him fall. Kearney grabbed a hold of him and gave him a wedgie. Jimbo got up and charged back at Bart.

“No!” Lisa said. He tried to get up to help but Dolph held her down. Jimbo tackled Bart and started to repeatedly punch him.

“When I’m done with you you’re going to look more ugly than your brother!” He put up his hand and was about to deliver a really big punch. 

“NOOOOOO!” Lisa and Milhouse screamed. He brought down his fist only once again his hand was blocked. Everyone looked up to see Nelson and gasped. He looked more pissed than ever. Even more so when he had his war with Bart. Nelson had a hold of Jimbos hand and began crushing it. 

“AHHHH. AHHHHHH! STOP STOP IT HURTS.” Nelson stopped crushing his hand and let go. JImbo gave a sigh of relief. Just then Nelson jumped on Jimbo and started to choke him. Lisa put a hand over her mouth.

“Please don’t take it too far.” Lisa said to herself.” Nelson was choking Jimbo who was trying to break free.

“If I EVER see you beat up on her again and I mean EVER you don’t have to worry about getting in trouble because I will break you. I will break every bone, every feeling, every thought, every bit of hope you have. If you even say mean things to her I’ll make sure you never forget, understand?” Jimbo didn’t say anything while he was being choked. “I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Jimbo let out a raspy yes and nodded his head. Nelson let go and got off of him. “Now go. Get the hell out of here.” Jimbo got up and so did a shocked Kearney and Dolph. They all left and Nelson sighed. Bart and Milhouse got up and joined him.

“Hey, Nelson.” Nelson looked at Bart. “Thanks.” Bart said rubbing some blood off his face. 

“Yeah. We owe you one.” Milhouse replied.

“I didn’t do it for you guys. I did it for her.” They all looked at Lisa. She was still lying in the mud by her sax crying. She was shaking hard and hiccuping. Her eyes were red and puffy. They all walked up to her.

“It’s okay, Lise,” Bart said. “They’re gone. I’m here now.” He held out his hand to her which she took. She got up and put her clothes back on.

“Hey, Lisa. Here’s your sax.” Milhouse said.“ He gave it to her. Over than being covered in mud it looked undamaged. But she didn’t care. Her sax didn’t get damaged, but she did. 

“I just wanna go home.” Lisa said softly. They all nodded and began to walk her home. Most of the walk was quiet. Lisa just looked down throughout most of it. Her face was nothing but hurt. Bart would usually make a joke or prank her to cheer her up, but he knew nothing would work. They all entered the house holding Lisa. Marge walked in carrying a bundle of laundry.

“Hia, Kids how you doi…. OH MY GOD! LISA!” She saw the state Lisa was in and dropped the laundry running up to her.

“Lisa Lisa what happened!” Marge looked Lisa in the eyes who just looked down. “Lisa, please tell me what happened!” Marge pleaded. But Lisa said nothing.

“She was attacked.” Bart told her.

“ATTACKED?” Marge screamed. 

“By Jimbo, Doplh, and Kearney.” They all began to tell Marge what happened. The boys did most of the talking but Lisa told them what happened before the boys showed up. Marge had her hand in front of her mouth crying. 

“Oh my God, my poor little girl. I’m so sorry.” Marge wept blaming herself.

“It’s not your fault, Mom” Lisa said “I was just too easy bait for them.”

“Hmmmm. Bart, call your father. He’s at Moe’s right now. Also call Patty and Selma and Lisa friends. Milhouse and Nelson can help get some chairs and food ready if they want. Follow me, Lisa.” Lisa followed Marge upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the faucet on the tub and started to fill it up. After Lisa took her clothes off Marge ran downstairs and told Bart to clean them. When she returned she tested the water, put some bubbles in it, and got a towel wet.

“Hop in, Lisa.” Lisa got in the tub as told. Marge began to scrub the mud and blood off. There wasn’t much blood on her other than some scrapes. Marge put some shampoo in Lisa's hair and began to clean it. Her hair was a lot longer than it was when she started. Lisa was quiet for most of this. 

“Maybe it just wasn’t to be, mom.” Lisa told her. “I’m not meant to be a girl. I’m a boy and they proved it.” Marge wasn’t taking it though.

“Lisa, what those boys did to you was cruel. They know nothing about you; nothing about the girl you are. You’ve come a long way. You came out to your family, to your church, and your school. You took every step to get here and now you want to go back because of those horrible kids. I won't have it.” 

“But.”

“But nothing! Lisa, look in the mirror” Lisa did and saw her reflection. “You are a beautiful young lady! Inside and out. Yes, you have something most girls don’t have; but that can change. What can’t change is that you are a girl in your heart. Your heart is your strongest muscle and it’s stronger than those boys' hearts are, or any other muscles for that matter.” Marge sighed. “Don’t give up dear because some people don’t like you. Millions of people had someone who didn’t like them but went for their dreams anyway. You are no different. You are Lisa Marie Simpson and nothing will ever change that.”

After a few moments Lisa nodded her head and smiled. “Thanks, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They hugged each other enjoying their new mother-daughter moment. Marge helped Lisa dry off. Lisa liked the feeling of the hairdryer on her longer hair. Marge got Lisa’s regular clothes for her. They soon went downstairs and saw the group including Homer, Patty, Selma, Janey, Allison, and Samantha. Janey ran up Lisa.

“Lisa! I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I should have waited for you. I’m sorry!”

“No it’s not, Janey. I don’t blame you, Allison, or Samantha.” Allison and Samantha walked up to her. 

“We should have stayed though. We could have helped you. You know, I was scared to come out as trans in class because I thought this would happen to me. It did at my old school.” 

“Gasp! Allison I’m so sorry.” Lisa said. 

“I’m okay. I’m more glad you are.”

“Me too.” Samantha added. Lisa sat down with the gang. She told everyone what happened. The boys ganging up on her, beating her up, and her heroes coming to her recule as she called them. Milhouse blushed from this. She then talked with Patty for a while as well.

“Cowards they are.” Patty uttered. “I’d like to see someone bigger than them gang up on those guys.”

“Did this ever happen to you Aunt Patty.” Lisa asked.

“I didn’t know I was gay until I was an adult. Though if it did I just burn them with my cigarettes. You’re very brave, Lisa. If I ever see them they’re going to be sorry for messing with my niece.” When they were talking Abe walked into the house. Everyone was staring at him.

“Oh, so it’s true.” He was looking at Lisa with sorrow in his eyes. Bart walked him to him. 

“Grandpa? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Your father called me and informed me what happened. I wasn’t sure if I believed it, until now.” He walked up to Lisa and crotched down. “Lisa, I’m sorry for the way I treated you. Being old my poor eyes are going blind and didn’t see you as the girl you are. You’re not my grandson, you're my granddaughter. It’s crystal clear to me now. I’m sorry I never saw that. Can you ever forgive me?” Without a second thought Lisa leaped up and hugged her grandpa and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Lisa said.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I just hope you’re not expecting 8 birthday and Christmas presents.” Lisa chuckled.

“Consider this all of those wrapped into one.” After that Marge made some hot chocolate for everyone. They enjoyed each other’s company. Even Homer and Patty and Selma were getting along, unreal right? Soon Nelson got up.

“Well I should get going. If I don’t get back soon my mom will think I pulled a dad and cry. See ya, chumps.” He was about to leave when Lisa stopped him.

“Wait!” Lisa ran up to him, rubbing her fingers together. “Nelson. Thank you, for everything. For supporting me, for calling me brave, and defending me. You may not like to hear it but you’re a good person. You’re my hero.“ She kissed him on the cheek. Nelson merely gave a small nod before leaving. Lisa wasn’t sure but she thought she saw a small blush.

“I should go too. Bye Lisa.” Milhouse said. Lisa also gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face got redder than Lisa's dress which made her laugh. Soon afterward everyone else left one by one. 

“Bye, Lisa. You’re the bravest girl I know.” Janey said.

“We’re all walking home together now. If anyone forgets something we all go back together.” Allison mentioned.

“Stay strong, Lisa. They might have the muscles but you have the brains and the heart.” Samantha added.

They all got in a group hug. Lisa waved goodbye to them when they left. Bart went over to talk to Lisa.

“Lisa. If those boys ever mess if you again you just call and I’ll be there to beat the crap out of them and then shove said crap in their mouths. You’re my little sister and I’m there for you.”

“Thanks, Bart. You’re the best big brother ever.” Like with Nelson and Milhouse she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Lisa walked over to Marge and sat by her.

“Did you have a good night, sweetie.” Marge asked. Lisa nodded.

“I’m glad I have such an amazing family and friends. I couldn't ask for a better one.” 

“Everyone has a bad day. You had a really bad one. I’m glad we made it better.” Marge said, rubbing her daughter’s hair.

“You’ve always have.” Lisa and Marge watched some TV for a while. Marge knew she would be calling the school and Lisa's doctors about this. Lisa fell asleep on her mom's lap and a warm blanket on her. Marge picked her up and tucked her in bed like she used to when she was little. She kissed her daughter good night and closed the door. Lisa fell asleep thanking God for her family and friends.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. As I said it was going to be a little darker like the Maude one. There might be a few darker chapters later on as well, the darkest one near the end. I still don’t know how long this story will be. I’m thinking 25-30 chapters. I have parts of the ending planned and a few other chapters but that's all. I still have a long way to go. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter will be a holiday themed one.


	16. Super Scary Horrifying Terrifying Frightening Creepy Eerie House

Over the next few days Marge decided to make an appointment at Dr Webbers office. Attending it were him, Lisa, Homer, Principal Skinner, and Superintendent Chalmers. Marge had hoped those boys wouldn't get off lightly. What Lisa went though was trumbleziging. Marge wouldn't wish her worse enemies with it. The family arrived at the clinic where the other three were already waiting.

“Mr. and Mrs. Simpson welcome. You too, Lisa.” Dr. Webber said. “Please, take a seat.” All three of them took a seat by everyone else. Dr. Lindell looked over to Lisa. “Lisa, it’s been awhile since we last saw each other. I can see you’ve come a long way.”

“Thank you. I’ve been going out as a girl everyday now, even school. Look, my hair is longer now.” Lisa started fluffing her starfish shaped hair. Dr. Webber smiled. 

“How have things been going? How do you like it so far?”

“I love it!” Lisa joyfully glemed. “I’m so much happier than I used to be. I have more friends now, some who are also trans and I’m overall more social. I love getting to dress up as myself rather than have to pretend to be someone else to make everyone happy. I’m also closer to my parents now. They’ve shown nothing but support for me and I couldn’t have done it without them.” Both Homer and Marge smiled from this.

“That’s wonderful, Lisa. I’m glad to see you are happy.”

“You’re welcome. It hasn’t all been sunshine and rainbows though. While on a trip with them my neighbor Maude Flanders was killed in a car crash.”

“Oh, yes. I’ve heard about that.” Dr. Webber said with a hand on his head. “How are you taking it?”

“It really hurt at first. I was getting close to her. She was like a second mother to me so her death hit close. I feel more bad for the Flanders though. I hope Ned can find a special someone again oneday.” Dr. Lindell nodded.

“I’m glad you’re recovering from that. Maude was taken too soon.” Dr. Webber said. “Now, Lisa you know why we’re here right?” Lisa frowned a little and looked down. After a moment she gave a slow nod.

“Because of what happened at school.” She said softly. “I was attacked.”

“Can you explain to all of us what happened?” Dr. Webber asked. Lisa looked down again. She didn’t want to remember that day. She wanted to forget. She began to shake a little. Skinner put a hand on her back.

“Lisa, it will be easier for us to get these boys in trouble if you tell us what happened. I know it’s hard put once you get this off your chest it will be much easier. Tell us everything that happened. Please.” Everyone looked at Lisa hoping for a response. Lisa inhaled and then exhaled.

“I was about to go home from school with Janey and Allison, my friends. I realized I forgot my math book. I went inside to get it and thought I heard something but ignored it. When I went outside...they were there. They started calling me names and threw my sax around and then in the mud. They th-then… they th-th-then….” Lisa shook again and started to tear up. Marge gave her a tissue.

“It’s okay, sweetie. We’re here. Be strong and tell us everything.” Lisa wiped her tears and nodded.

“Th-they then pulled my underwear and dress d-down and ta-taunted me for having a-a pe-penis.” Lisa stopped a moment and continued. “They threw me into the mu-mud and pu-put it all over m-m-me. They started thro-throwing me toward each other and then started to pu-pun-punch me. They ki-kicked me in the gr-groin and laughed so-some mo-more. They were about to do it ag-again when Bart, Milhouse, and Nelson sa-saved me. They th-then took me ho-ho-home where Mom helped m-me.” Lisa stopped there. She cried a little again and Marge and Homer hugged her. Dr. Lindell wrote all that down. Skinner and Chalmers looked down knowing this was bad. 

“Thank you, Lisa. You are a strong and smart young lady. What happened to you was terrible and hopefully will never happen again. I know it was rough to have to remember all of that again. But I think your story will help. I’m going to talk to your parents and teachers alone now for some grown up talk. You can go into the other room and play some games or read.” Lisa nodded. Homer patted her on the head and she left. 

Dr. Lindell straightened her papers and looked to the group. “Well, I think what she went through is enough to get those boys. Not only did they hit and name call her but they also sexually harassed her as well.” She turned to Skinner and Chalmers. “You said you have footage from a security camera?”

“Well it’s not ours. It’s from across the street. We can’t afford cameras at our school. It was either that or meals.” Chalmers said. “I thought the cameras would be better and the kids could bring their lunch but SKINNER thought otherwise.” Dr. Webber looked at the footage.

“So is it enough to suspend or expel them?” Webber asked.

“We will be suspending the boys.” Skinner said. “For a few months at the least. They will also be taking sensitivity classes where they will learn about young trans people like Lisa.” Lindell nodded

“Good.” He turned to Homer and Marge. “What Lisa went though might haunt her for a long time. I do however think these DVD and books set will help cure her. It’s only $2000 dollars but tax.”

“$2000?” Homer spat. “Forget it. We’ll just tell her to always run away. Let me take a look anyway.” She gave Homer the book. “Yes, yes. Well maybe we can MAKE A RUN FOR IT!” Homer ran out with the book and DVD and brought Marge with him leaving the others confused.

“I’ll just add it to their regular bill.” Webber said dryly. 

The fall air was all around Springfield as Halloween was just a few days away. Marge took the kids shopping to get their costumes. Bart was going to be Michael Jackson, which he said would be the scariest thing for any boy. Lisa was Hatsune Miku From Vocaloid. Lisa saw some headcanons that Miku was trans and thought it would be cute to be her. Maggie was a baby cow, Marge thought it was adorable. Bart was carrying a big bang for his candy.

“I’m going to get loud tonight, man!” Bart said to Milhouse who was dressed as Macaulay Culken. “Hey Mom we’re going out!” They were about to leave when Marge rushed in with a phone.

“Hold on let me get a few pictures before you leave. Lisa, you and Maggie too. You can join in Milhouse if you want.

“Ah, man! Just make it quick okay.” Bart said. Marge took some photos of the kids, more than Bart thought it would be. She soon was done and Bart and Milhouse left. Lisa was waiting for her friends. After trick or treating they planned to go to a supposedly haunted house. Bart was doing that to which is why he wanted to leave so badly. Soon Lisa's friends showed up. There was Janey, Allison, Samantha, Sherri, and Terri. 

“Hey, Lisa. You look great.” Janey said.

“You do too. All of you.” She looked at them. Janey was Elsa, Allison was Hermione, Samantha was Elastigirl, and the twins were Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls. “We’re going to look better than all the other kids trick or treating.”

“By the way.” Allison whispered. “You didn’t tell your mom what we’re doing, right?”

“No. She would never approve of that. Especially from me. Maybe Bart but not me. Should we get going?” They all said yes but Marge came in with a photo again.

“Picture time!” 

“Uhhh, Mom!” Lisa moaned. 

The girls went trick or treating around the neighborhood getting their goods. They got some chocolate crosses from Ned Flanders, some Reeses from Dr. Hibbert as well as a slip for their next appointments, and some Squishee’s from Apu. Lisa had her bag over her shoulders like Santa the heavier it got. She was going to have candy to rot her teeth for months. After the girls did their trick or treating they went the way the haunted house was. Lisa didn’t believe in ghosts, did she? So she had nothing to be scared of, right? They made their way to the house and stopped in front of it.

“If we go in here we’ll be the most popular kids in school.” Sherri said.

“Just think of all the boys hovering around us.” Her sister Terri mentioned. 

“Well, I suppose we should go in.” They all nodded and went up the sidewalk. As they stepped on the porch and were about to open the door it opened by itself.

“The house is old.” Samantha said. “The door doesn’t close property anymore.” The girls all agreed though they showed signs of being scared. They all walked in together. The air in the house was drafty as a few windows had holes in them. The house had a Silent Hill eeriness to it. There were some creeks and bumps heard in the house due to it falling apart.

“Okay, we went in, let's go.” Samantha said. She dived for the door but it closed and locked itself. She tried to open it but to no avail. “WE’LL TRAPPED!” All the girls but Lisa and Allison screamed.

“Guys there’s an expectation for this.” Lisa said. “It’s a classic example of the wind shutting it. We’ll just find another way out.” 

“All we've got to do is stay together.” However, a loud crash was then heard and scared Terri.

“Forget this! I’m getting out of here!” She ran off into a hallway leaving the others behind.

“Hold on, you fool!” Allison yelled.

“Terri!” Sherri screamed at the top of her lungs. They all chased her into the hallway but when they got there she was gone. 

“Wh-where’d she go?” Samantha said

“I don’t know.” Lisa replied. Allison also looked confused as well as Sherri, however, they noticed Janey was now also gone. 

“Janey! Okay, this is getting scary now.” Lisa shook. They heard something upstairs and went to check it out. 

“It might be Terri or Janey. We need to see if it is.” They reluntify went upstairs to see if it was them. As they went up, the stairs turned into a slide and a trapdoor appeared. Lisa and Allison stopped by hanging on the sides but Sherri and Samantha fell in. 

“Sherri!” Lisa screamed

“Samantha!” Allison yelled as well.

Both Lisa and Allison crawled back up.They looked through a few rooms to see if the other two were in them but couldn’t find them. They then heard some crashes from a room.

“There’s no such thing as ghost.” Lisa reminded herself. They went into the room but nothing was in there. 

“Maybe they’re already outside,” Allison suggested.” They went to go back downstairs. Lisa thought she saw something behind her and looked to see what it was. She saw a masked figure walking toward her.

“AHHHHH!” Lisa screamed. “Allison we need to…” But Allison wasn’t there. The masked figure walked up to Lisa and ran off screaming. She ran downstairs and screamed again at the scene in front of her. The bloody bodies of Milhouse, Nelson, and Ralph were in front of her. This caused Lisa to faint on the floor. The masked man stopped in front of her and laughed. The “dead bodies of his friends did the same. The masked man took off his mask to reveal Bart.

“Oh, Man, That was great. Did you see the look on her face?”

“That was nothing.” Nelson said. “Sherri and Samantha almost crapped their pants when they fell down the trapdoor.” They also laughed again. They couldn’t believe Lisa and the girls fell for it. The rumor of the old house being haunted was an urban legend for years.

“I gotta say, Nelson. The banging coming from the upstairs was a good idea.” Bart added.

“I didn't do it. I thought you did.”

“It wasn’t me.” Milhouse uttered.

“I just wet myself.” Was all Ralph said. The loud bang came from upstairs again. The boys screamed running out with the girls in their arms. 

Marge found out what happened at grounded Bart for a couple weeks. Lisa was pretty mad at Bart for embarrassing her like that. Oh, well at least they got their candy and she knew that house wasn’t haunted after all. Of course, they didn’t explain the banging Bart and the boys heard. 

Yeah. I know it's bad. I couldn’t really think of much for this chapter. Hopefully my next one will be better. Thanks for reading though.


	17. The First Slumber Party

At the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Monty Burns was throwing darts at an apple on Mr. Smithers head. All of the darts he has used so far have missed the apple, and luckily Smithers head. Waylon was sweating a little as Mr. Burns aimed again.

“Oh, don’t be so worried Smithers. While back in my back I was a champ at this. Now stand still.”

“Do you really have to use real darts, sir?” Smithers asked worriedly.

“Of course! What else am I supposed to use? Nerf darts? Besides, we never get to spend time like this together. You said you wanted that.”

“Well I was always thinking something like dinner.”

“Ohohoh. Smithers, you sure make me feel gay.” Smithers smiled at this. 

“Just like in the Flintstones song.” Smithers froened. Burns aimed again and was about to throw when his monitors started beeping. Burns looked over while throwing the dart. It hit smithers glasses causing a crack. Mr. Burns walked to the monitor to see the problem. There was a big fat bald guy pressing many buttons trying to figure out what to do.

“Smithers, who is that man?” He pointed to the camera.

“That’s Homer Simpson, sir. He’s your hair stylist from Sector 7G.”

“Simpson, eh? Send him in. I’ll like to have a word with him.” Smithers paged Homer in. Homer looked a little nervous as he entered the office.

“Sir, if this is about me putting radioactive waste in the microwave I didn’t know it would do what it did. I thought it would puff up like a marshmallow.”

“Simpson.” Burns said. “It’s rare that I come across a hard worker. Most of my employees just slack off but you, oh you are a different story. Pushing all the buttons like that. You don’t give up; you stayed there until it was done.”

“But, sir.” Smithers interrupted. “He was the cause of all of that. He could have caused an explosion and killed dozens of workers.”

Oh, pish posh.” Burns waved his hand. “Even if he was he made sure we were safe.” Smithers just face palmed during this. “Can you explain why?”

“Well, you see. I’ve been trying to work hard for my daughter. She’s going to need some therapy lessons, medicine, and a surgery when she gets older. So I was hoping you would notice and, um, give me a raise.” Homer smiled nervously. 

“I see. I admire you, Simpson. Making yourself miserable so your daughter can be happy. Brilliant! Excellent!” Burns twirled his fingers. Smithers got into it again.

“Sir, you do know the kid he is talking about is transgendered right?”

“Trans-what?” Mr. Burns asked. He looked into his mind dictionary and couldn't find the word. “Is that some kind of new music fad the kids are into?”

“No, sir. It means his kid feels like he’s the opposite gender. Simpson's kid was born a boy but wants to be a girl.”

“She is a girl.” Homer spat at Smithers.

“Believe what you may, Homer but Mr. Burns will decide from here.” He went up and whispered. “You want me to push the trapdoor button sir?”

“No, No. That won’t be necessary. While I find Mr. Simpson's problem is a little abnormal. I think we can still work something out.” 

“I’ll do anything for my daughter. If you want a gutless turd who will do anything you say I’m your man. I’ll wipe your feet and if you don’t like it I can change, old man.”

“I like you. Feisty yet spineless. All right I’ll raise your pay.”

“How much will I make?” Homer asked hopefully. 

“Less than the big dogs here but more than the little dogs.”

“Woo-hoo!” Homer put his arms up in victory.

“Yes yes, congrats. Now to put you to the test. Smithers, release the hounds.” A bunch of hounds were released from a hidden door and Homer ran from them screaming. 

“The closest exit is to the right.” Burns informed Homer.

“Thank you!” Homer screamed from the distance. While he might be getting chases like an idiot now he was happy it was all for his little girl.

At home Bart was bored. The couple of weeks he was grounded were full of no Krusty, no video games, and no pranks. Marge also hid his stamp collection. This was worse than when Caillou gets grounded. He had to do something that would help since he was ungrounded. He thought of doing it all in one night, but how? Even Bart Simpson can’t do all of that in one night. After a moment of thinking he thought about a sleepover. He’d invite a few of the guys for a night of fun. Hopefully mom was calmed down by now. Bart went to the living room to talk to her.

“Hey mom can I ask you something?” Marge was watching T.V.

“If this is about getting a tattoo again you can forget it.” she said.”

“No, that’s not it. I was hoping since I’m not grounded anymore if I can invite some of my friends over for a sleepover.”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure, kiddo. I’m not sure if you’re really ungrounded yet.” She said.

“Aw, c’mon mom. I was stupid to do that prank, okay. But I’ve been nice to Lisa ever since her transition. I protected her against those guys right? I learned the hard way what it’s like to take care of a little sister.” Bart said, rubbing his head where he was hit. Marge thought for a moment, he did have a point. He did save Lisa that day from those horrible bullies. Who knows what they would have done to her if Bart and his friends haven’t arrived. 

“Well, all right. Just as long as you let Lisa play and don’t watch scary movies. Remember what happened last time?” Bart did remember that. He woke up by Marge and his friends made fun of him for weeks. Of course he was 8 then and scary movies aren't as bad to him anymore.

“Cool. Thanks, mom. But do I really have to let Lisa join in. She’ll cramp the party. Why not let her invite her own friends?” Now there was an idea.

“Cool thinking, Bart. Lisa has never had a slumber party before. I’ll talk to her about it. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“To tell the truth I’m just as surprised as you are.” 

"Call and call your friends for your slumber party." Bart cringed a little.

"Mom, boys don't have slumber parties. Girls have them. We have sleepovers."

Marge went to Lisa's room where she was finishing up some homework. She was glad to see Lisa always get her homework done early. Bart waited until the last second usually. 

“How are you doin, sweetie?” Marge asked.

“I’m fine, mom. Just finishing up on some social studies. Whats up?”

“I was wondering, how would you like to have a slumber party with your friends?” Lisa looked over to Marge.

“Really? What for?” Lisa said half smiling. 

“I’m awarding Bart since he did help you that one day you were bullied by those kids. Since you’ve never had one before, especially with other girls I thought it was time for your first one. So what do you think.” Lisa was overjoyed to hear this. She had dreamed of going to a slumber party her whole life. Now that she was a girl and had enough friends she could do that.

“It sounds like a lot of fun. How many can I invite?”

“Well Bart is having Milhouse, Nelson, Martin, Lewis, and Richard. So you can invite 5 as well.” Lisa groned at the sound of Martin's name. He was mean to her when she was a boy and was even worse now. Of course, Martin wasn’t a physical person so if he tried anything she could just pop him. 

“That’s perfect. I can invite Janey, Allison, Samantha, Sheri, and Terri. I’ll go and call them now.” Lisa took out her phone and dialed all their numbers.   
“Hi, Lisa. What’s up?” Janey asked.

“How would you like to spend the night? My mom is letting me have a slumber party. I’m inviting you and everyone else.”

“That sounds great. Let me ask my mom.” Janey called out for her mom to ask. After several seconds she got back on. “She says it’s okay. When should I come over?”

“As soon as you can. I’ll see you then,” Lisa hung up and called everyone else. She hoped all of them could make it. Marge went to the store to get some snacks for both parties. Soon afterward Janey arrived. Then Sherri and Terri, then Allison, and then Samantha. Lisa and her friends all huddled together. “I’m so glad you all could make it. Tonight is going to be a lot of fun!” They talked about what they should do first and thought about some games to play. 

“How about hide and seek.” Allison suggested. They all seemed to agree, but who was going to be it?

“Lisa, you should be it because it’s your house.” Sherri said.

“What’s this being my house have to do with anything.” Lisa protested. 

“Because we’re your guest. A slumber party host has to entertain them.” Terri joined in. Somehow Lisa doubted this but she didn’t want to ruin it so she went along with it. 

“All right. I’ll count to 100 and you guys hide.” Lisa closed her eyes, covered them with her hands and went to a wall. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,...” The girls all scattered around trying to find hiding places.

“81, 82, 83...” Lisa continued. Sherri came running behind.

“24, 25, 26.” She then ran into a different room. 

“27, 28, 29.” Lisa continued the count and, hey, wait a minute! After Lisa got done counting she got a smug look on her face.

“Those fools.” Lisa said to herself. “They made me it, not knowing I know every inch of this house. Heh Heh heh.” She started to look around the house wondering where they would be. The first place she checked was the sitting room. She looked under the couch and in the chimney. She was sure someone would be in this room. She leaned against the piano to think and heard a terrible sounding key.

“Huh?” Lisa began pressing the keys until the bad one was heard again. She opened the door to see Terri in there. “Got ya!”

“Rats.” Terri crossed her arms in annoyance. The search continued in the kitchen. Lisa couldn’t find anyone in there and went into the backyard. There was no one in Bart's treehouse. She was about to go in when she saw a lump in the sandbox. She dug to find Sherri in it.

“Curse you, Lisa!” The girl covered in sand said. They went upstairs and saw the string to the attic moving. Once upstairs Samathta was easy enough to find. She was behind the giant Olmec head. 

“I knew I should have hidden in that robot in the basement!”

Allison was a little harder, they couldn't find her. Lisa wasn’t sure to look in Maggie's room as she was napping, or so she thought. Maggie walked up to her and waved. Lisa then went into Maggie's room and saw a lump in her crib, Allison was caught. 

“Does the bib at least make me look cute?” She asked. All’s that left was Janey. They looked everywhere and couldn't find her. 

“AHH! Where could she be!” Lisa shouted. They checked everywhere. Her room, Barts, the basement, everywhere! Lisa was about to give up when she remembered the ”other room”. The room the family often forgot about. The rumpus room. They walked into the room and looked around. After a moment they found her in one of the cabinets.

“I gotta admit.” Lisa said. “This was a good hiding place.

“Well I know this house more than any of us other than you. We never go in here so I thought you might not think of it.”

“Clever.” After the game they thought of what to do next.”

“I know.” Allison thought of an idea. “How about a make-over. She dug some make up out of a bag she had. “Who wants to go first?” all the girls raised their hands.

“I think Lisa should go first.” Janey said. “This is her first slumber party and she’s never had a make-over with friends before. Besides, I know the perfect blush for you.” Janey also brought out some make up. 

“I don’t know.” Lisa stated. “What if I look stupid?”

“Lisa, you look beautiful without make-up.” Allison stood up for her friend. “Just think of what you’ll look like with it.” All the girls smiled and Lisa joined in.

“Okay. Just let me get my mom to help.”

Lisa got Marge to help with the make-up. The group debated what lipstick to use, masquara, blush, and whatever else could work for her. 

“Lisa’s a red lipstick girl.” Samantha argued.

“No she’s not. She's pink.” Janey protested. 

“I’m her mom and I say she’s a lipgloss girl.” Marge said. They curled Lisa’s hair and tried different styles such as ponytails, pigtails, buns, and more. Lisa waved her hair like a woman from a shampoo commercial. Lisa was enjoying it all and loving the girly activity.

“Next we’ll get you something nice to wear for this look.” Marge continued. The group went though Lisa’s closet looking for the right thing. They looked at her dresses, shirts, jeans, and skirts trying to find out what will look best for her. Lisa has her hair in a longer fashion than her usual starfish way. Lisa thought it made her look professional while the others thought it was cute. They went with an outfit that looked similar to Serena's second look from Pokemon. “Allright, time to look in the mirror.” Marge covered Lisa’s eyes as they walked up and the other girls giggled. Marge took her hands off and Lisa’s face was full of joy.

“Oh my God, I love it. It looks so cute. I look so cute. I do look cute don’t I?” The girls nodded. “I look super cute!” Lisa jumped, admittedly with a little vanity. “Thank you all so much. I never thought a makeover could do this much. Thank you all for being my friend and for your support.” After Marge left the girls wondered what to do next. They then got an awful idea.

“I know!” Samantha thought of something. “Let’s give the boys a make-over. “Let’s “Thank them” for that scary Halloween by giving them their own treat.” All of them got an evil sneer on their face, especially Lisa. This was her chance to get back at Martin. 

“Let’s do it.” Lisa replied. The girls all huddled around Bart's room. From the sound of it they were playing video games. “On the count of 3 we’ll barge in and make our move, got it?.” The girls nodded. “1, 2, 3!” Lisa shouted. They opened the door to the surprised boys. Nelson and Bart were taken by Terri and Sherri respectfully. Milhouse was tackled by Samantha. Janey took Lewis and Allison got Richard. Martin hid in the corner as Lisa walked up to him with some make-up in her hand.

“Please, Lisa don’t! I’m sorry for making fun of you. You’re a girl, okay! Please don’t freagle my masculinity!” Lisa just shook her head. 

“Oh please, Martin. You never had any to begin with.” Lisa hissed as she jumped at him with laughter. She pinned him on the floor and smeared him with some lipstick. He spat trying to get it off. Lisa then put some blush on his cheeks and a bow in his hair. “You look so pretty, Martin.”

“Please stop!” Martin cried. Lisa got off of him putting her hand on her hips in victory. All the other boys were dressed similarly. Milhouse now had perfume all over him and Nelson was wearing high heels. Bart was wearing one of her dresses.

“Even.” Lisa said smartly. She had a cocky smile and an eyebrow raised. All the other girls did the same and laughed. Bart looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

“Even.” He said, shaking her hand. 

“Not by my watch!” A voice said. They turned to see Marge who looked a little mad and disappointed. “Lisa, getting revenge by embarrassing your brother and his friends is just as wrong as what they did. I’m really disappointed in you. After tonight you’re grounded you got that, young lady?” Lisa hung her head down in defeat.

“Yes, mom.”

“Good, now you kids play along nicely.” After Marge left they boys got back at their video games.

“I gotta admit.” Bart said. “You got us good. I didn’t know you had it in you, sis.”

“Hehe. Thanks Bart. You’re not the only prankster in the family.” She was about to leave when Bart stopped her.

“Oh no. You’re not going that easily.” 

“What do you mean.” Lisa asked, confused.

“Now that you beat me I need to prove myself again. So grab a controller so I can trash you in Super Smash bros like the noob you are.” The boys cheered at this. 

“Wait a go, Bart!” Milhouse shouted. The girls however didn't like it.

“Teach him a lesson he’ll never forget.” Allison said, handing Lisa a controller. Bart looked at them with a cocky face. 

“What do you say, Lise? Wanna prove you are indeed my sister?” 

“When I’m done with you you’re going to be the sister in the relationship.” Lisa said playfully. The group played and had a great time. Unfortunately for Lisa, Bart did trash her. It proved to be a lot of fun.

“Lisa.” Martin spoke to her. “I really am sorry. I guess I’ve always been jealous that the teachers like you over me. I let my jealousy of you prevent me from seeing you as a girl. I’m sorry.” Lisa looked at him closely. His apology was generine. 

“All right, Martin I forgive you. And don’t let me and the teachers get you down. You’re a smart kid and you’re going to be successful when you grow up. We’ve both been bullied before. You for being a dork and me for being trans. Rather than bully each other we should defend each other from them. If we do that then it will be harder for them to hurt us. Let’s let bygones be bygones.” Lisa held her out which Martin took. She was happy to have another friend. She thought her first slumber party was a success. The hide and seek game, the make-over, the revenge on the boys, and their peace, especially with Martin. Sure she got grounded for the prank but she loved every moment of it. She only had 8 years of slumber parties to catch up on now.


	18. Yes, Lisa, there is a Santa Claus

It was Christmas time in the good ol’ Springfield town. Everyone was smiling, no one could sight a frown. Of course, some of those smiles were fake. Some of them were mad or sad, like Sideshow Bob being hit by a rake. The snow was falling ever so gently to the ground. Snowballs were ready, ready to pound. Christmas shoppers trampled over each other for this year's hottest stuff. Homer avoided it by drinking Duff. Marge delaracted the house making it look ever so charming. Though she thought Bart's spikes in the chimney were a little alarming. Maggie would get to sit on Santa's lap this year. She just hoped she wouldn't bite his ear. And what about Lisa you say? Well, She’s making a list so shut up okay! Don’t worry this whole chapter won’t be in rhyme. I’m stopping here and it’s about time.

Lisa was indeed making her Christmas wish to Santa, Truthfully, she wasn’t sure if she believed in Santa or not. For a few years she made her biggest wish to wake up as a girl, but it never happened. Pretty much all of them were the same. They would usually go…

“Dear Santa

I suppose you know if I’ve been a good girl this year, yes, I said girl not boy. I’m not a boy. What I really want for Christmas is to be a girl. If I can be a girl I won’t care if I won't get any toys, candy, or even a pony. Please don’t tell mommy and daddy this. Can you make them forget I was ever a boy and that I was always a girl? I hope I’ve been good enough to have this present this year because I’ll never stop asking. If you make me a girl I’ll be the happiest girl in the world. 

Luke Lisa  
P.S. - Please bring my cat Snowball some toys.”

Lisa smiled a little thinking of her old letters. She remembered going to bed being hopeful only to wake up with tears in her eyes when she didn’t get her present. Besides that she still enjoyed Christmas. She got plenty of presents, Bart was nice to her, and a wonderful Christmas dinner. Lisa tapped her pen on the paper. She could hear the clock in her room ticking as she thought what to write. It was snowing outside. It fell slowly onto the already white ground. It was night and the snow had that bluish glow that it does when it’s dark. She was drinking some hot chocolate with some marshmallows, courtesy of mom and wearing a green sweater. Lisa again put the pen to her paper.

“Dear Santa.

A lot has changed since I last wrote to you. My name is Lisa now and I’m a girl. I told my family and they love me as I am. Despite some drawbacks I’m loving life more than ever now. Truthfully, I don’t know why I’m writing. I don’t even know if you're real or not. For a few years I wrote to you what I wanted most of all and you never gave it. All it took was telling my family. Now that I am a girl I don’t know if I have a reason to write to you. I always said I wanted nothing else, right; not even a pony. I need nothing else. I suppose I can’t think of one thing, please don’t make the same mistake. If there’s a kid wishing to be a girl or boy grant it to them. I know they will believe in you forever if that happens. If not at least give them the power to tell their parents who will still love them just like me. Give me a sign to believe, Santa. Any sign. Give this girl a chance to believe in magic in her heart.

Lisa  
P.S. - I lied. I would like a President Malibu Stacy. I know they're rare but it’s my new ultimate present. Oh, and some cat toys for Snowball II.”

Lisa finished her letter and put it in an envelope. He caught the mailman outside just on time. She put on a coat and took it to the mailman but he had already left.

“D’oh!” Lisa uttered. She then put it in the mailbox and went inside. Later at school the kids were playing games on the last day before break. Students were making artwork, declarations, eating snacks, and talking about how they would be spending Christmas. They also wrote about what their favorite Christmas was.

“What did you write about, Lisa?” Allison asked.

“I wrote about the time my family got our dog Santa’s Little Helper. It looked like Christmas was going to be ruined as my dad didn’t get his bonus and he couldn't bear to tell us. But he got a dog and it all turned out alright. I don’t know why but something about that Christmas makes it feel like a very special one. Almost as if it’s my first.” After a moment of staring Lisa talked again. “What did you write?”

“I wrote about the time I saved all the presents from the orphanage. I was also thinking about the time I made it snow, the time I caught the Grinch, the time…”

“Okay! I get it.” Lisa said, a little annoyed. In Ms Krabapples class the kids were doing much the same. Ms. Krabapple was smoking and the kids were enjoying their activities. Bart and his friends did a few pranks, one of them being giving the teachers secret santas gifts they thought were from each other. It seemed to work as they heard a lot of yelling. Soon Skinner was on the intercom to let the kids go home.

“Intention students this is Principal Skinner. Now I’m sure you’re all eager to get out of here and start your vacation; but let’s not forget this is till a place of learning. So let’s spend the last several minutes teaching. What do you get when you mix two hydrogens and an oxygen. The answer is water, Next, what do you get…” The students almost fell asleep when the bell rang. “Wait! You still need to learn who won WWII.” The kids stopped. “We did! Have a Merry Christmas. Oh, and so I don’t get sued. Have a Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa.” The kids ran out screaming leaving all their trash. Groundskeeper Willie and the other janitors didn’t look too pleased about that. Bart and Lisa went home, ready to start their holiday. Later Lisa was helping Marge bake some cookies. The family was going to have a party so there was some nice food and the house looked very pretty.

“I sure hope this doesn’t go like the last party went.” Marge said. “I hope your dad learned his lesson from eating all that uncooked cookie dough.”

“Hehehe. Yeah, that was pretty bad. But it wasn’t as bad as the time he got stuck in the chimney and had diarrhea. When he gave Patty and Selma the pets gifts. There was also that incident with the noodles.” Marge shivered

“Don’t remind me. Especially the last one.” No one was supposed to talk about the noodle incident again. “I intend this one to be a good party. I’ll outdue Bernice's mashed potatoes this year!”

“I have a good feeling about this Christmas. It’s going to be special; different.” Lisa agreed.

“So, this will be your first Christmas as a girl.” Marge was putting some cookie dough on a sheet and making it into Christmas shapes.

“Yeah, it will. It’s going to be a lot different. You can’t imagine how badly I wanted to put Malibu Stacys and dresses on my list when I was little. Every year when I only got boys toys I tried hard to keep myself from crying. I also wrote letters to Santa to make me a girl. When that didn’t happen it made me question my belief in Santa.” Lisa stopped for a moment. “I guess that doesn’t matter now though.”

“Do you believe in Santa now?”

“I’m not so sure. I want to, but it’s hard sometimes.”

“Hmm, now Lisa I won’t force you to believe in something, but there’s nothing wrong in believing in a little magic. Believing in magic is what gives some kids hope, it’s all they have to hold on to. You can say it was magic that made your dad and I accept you as our daughter. Even grown ups like to hold on to a little bit of magic. I guess what I’m saying is that no matter how big you get or how bad it gets just hold on to that magic to get you though. You understand, honey?”

“I think so. Thanks Mom.”

“You’re welcome. I think you’re right about this Christmas being special, even our photo was better this year..” Lisa looked at the photo gleefully. It was her first Christmas photo as her true self. She was wearing a sickly red dress with white on the ends, long white tights, black shoes, and a big bow on her head. She thinks it was her first generine smile in a Christmas photo. She loved it. Her family looked just as happy. “All right let’s bake some of ..AHHHH!” Marge went to grab a sheet only a couple were missing. She looked over and saw Homer eating some and holding his stomach.

“Uhh, I don’t feel so good.” Homer ate a few more.

“HOMER!” Marge yelled annoyed that it happened again. After making some more the family got ready for the party. Surprisingly Homer made a full recovery. He gave credit to Duff for recovering him. The family wore the same clothes as they did in their photo. Lisa liked the feel of her silky dress, though Marge told her not to get too comfortable, whatever that meant. Several of the Simpsons friends came over. Marge also invited Ned knowing this was his first Christmas without Maude. He was talking to Homer who was starting to look annoyed.

“But I knew I had to get to church.” Flanders continued a story. “So I prayed and with all my might…”

“I have to get rid of this guy.” Homer thought “He’s driving me nuts. I can’t kick him out, he supports Lisa. But there needs to be something.” Homer looked to some other people who Ned could talk to instead. Moe? No, they’re never get along. My dad? No, then they'll both bother me.” He looked around again and saw Edna Krabapple. It was a long shot but it was his only chance. “Hey, Neddy. Come over here there’s someone I want you to meet.” They walked over to Edna who was talking with some people.

“Hello. Mrs. Krabapple. I want you to meet Ned Flanders. Ned, this is Edna Krabpple, Lisa’s teacher.”

“I’m Bart's teacher, Mr. Simpson. I’ve had you in for parent-teacher conferences a dozen times.”

“Uh-huh. Anyway you two have fun.” He walked off leaving the two alone. They were quiet a moment.

“So, Ned Flanders? I’m sorry about your wife. Bart told me all about it.”

“Thanks. Sometimes it just seems like all a bad dream and I wish I could wake up. You think you’ll be with the one you love forever but sometimes life disagrees. I’m sure you’re happily married though.”

“Nah, I’ve been with the schools principal a couple times but I’m single.”

“Really? Someone as beautiful as you? They don’t know what they're missing.” Edna was flattered by this. 

“Oh. Well, um, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself, church boy.”

“Well I always say a nice side of God in mourning leaves a healthy life. You like teaching?”

“It’s a stressful job at times but I like them all, even Bart Simpson. I’ll even miss him when he’s gone. You have kids right?”

“Two boys Rod and Todd. My proudest achievements. During Christmas time I always make them a Flanders Hot Chocolate complete with whipped cream, wafers, and a marshmellow. Would you like to try one?”

“I’m more of a coffee girl, but why not? See you on New Years Eve?”

“It’s a date-diddley-ate.” Edna smiled and left leaving a really happy Ned. 

Meanwhile Lisa and her friends had plans of their own.

“Okay, who’s going to go first.” Janey whispered. The girls decided to play a game to see who could kiss a boy under the mistletoe. Lisa herself wasn’t so sure about this game. Was she ready to kiss a boy? Would a boy ever want to kiss her considering her background? “I know I’m not, Mom would kill me if she caught me kissing boys this early. 

“It’s not like we have much to choose from. Why does Bart have such loser friends?” Terri said.

“Bart wouldn’t be that bad.” Sherri blushed a little and everyone looked at her a little shocked. “But he's still gross!”

“My dad has just come to grips with me being a girl.” Samantha stated. “I would never see any of you again if he saw me.”

“I’m just not ready.” Allison said. “I’m younger than any of you anyway.” they all looked to Lisa.

“Oh no. I’m not going. I just became a girl a few months ago. It’s too soon.” It was clear none of them wanted to go. Allison thought of an idea.

“Okay, we’ll draw straws. Whoever has the smallest has to try to kiss a boy. Deal?” All the girls resentfully agreed. After getting some straws Allison held them out. “All right. Remember, one is shorter than the others. The one who gets it has to get a boy under the mistletoe. Each of them took a straw and looked at them. They all looked relieved when they did, except for Lisa. She got the smallest one.

“Oooohhhh!” Looks like you win, Lisa.” Janey smiled. “Who do you wanna kiss?” Lisa was silent. Why did it have to be her? “Well you barely know Lewis and Richard. Bart is your brother so that would be disgusting. That leaves Milhouse and Nelson. Which one?”

“Well, I, uhh, umm, I…” Lisa twitches in fingers wanting out of this.

“You kissed both of them, right?” Allison said.

“On the cheeks as a thanks for saving me. It wasn’t romantic!” Lisa protested. “I only like Milhouse as a friend!”

“And Nelson?” Samantha asked smuggly. When Lisa didn’t answer the girls smiled knowing they had their man. 

“D’oh!” Lisa uttered. Janey and Sherri pushed Lisa towered a doorway away from the party where a mistletoe was while the others did the same to Nelson.

“What are you doing?” He demanded being pushed by them. The two groups pushed them under the door where they bumped into each other and the girls left giggling. 

“Have fun you two.” Janey said.

“You traitors.” Lisa yelled raising her fist. She watched the girls leave annoyed that they just did this. She wondered if they planned this all along. Lisa looked at Nelson who looked just as annoyed, and confused.

“Would you mind telling me why your friends dragged me here? Unless you’ve got the answers to Krabapples pop quiz when the semester starts I’m not interested.”

“Sorry.” Lisa rubbed her head. “They planned this, not me.” Nelson raised an eyebrow.

“What for? You got me a present or something?”

“No, I don’t. They did it because, well, they, ummm.” Lisa was trying to think of an excuse. Nelson wasn’t smart; he would fall for it. Then again, he did have some hidden depths. “They wanted me to ask if you’re still bullying people. Remember that talk we had?” Lisa thought of an excuse. 

“Yeah, a little. I guess I have been keeping my distance a little. Though I did give a kid a swirly for taking the last slice of pizza. They will teach him.”

“You gave someone a swirly?” Lisa said, a little shocked and angered. 

“Yeah, it's not like there was pee or poop in the toilet so chill.”

“That doesn’t matter! What you did is wrong. Don’t you remember what I told you?” Lisa said concerned

“It’s just one kid.” Nelson tried to defend himself.

“We’re all just “one kid”. I’m “one kid” to someone. 

“Okay. I’ll bully the people who bully him.” Nelson shrugged

“No, Nelson! That’s not the way. If you continue to bully people then it will never stop here.”

“Why are you so concerned about this?” He asked.

“Because I got it first hand Nelson. Kids used to pick on me for being a girly boy. Now I’m bullied for being a trans girl. You’re no different than Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney are. What you do to the kids you bully makes them feel like I did. It hurts, Nelson! Physically and emotionally. You don’t know what I’ve been through! Day after day it was taunts about how I’ll never be a real girl. The looks I get for having to use the nurses bathroom! It scars you Nelson and it never goes away; and you are just helping them.” Lisa broke down in tears. Nelson was standing there looking at her. He never thought about it that way. He felt weird, it was some feeling he usually didn’t feel. He felt..bad for Lisa. He felt sorry for her. Lisa was still crying when Nelson talked again.

“I, I guess I never saw it that way. The people I bully being like the people who bully you. Having to do that everyday. I never thought about it. I’m, I’m sorry Lisa.” Lisa stopped crying a little. “If it makes you feel better I still do think you’re smart and strong. Strength isn’t all about in our arm muscles. It’s what’s in your heart as well; the strongest muscle. If you know in your heart you’re a girl then you are. Your heart is stronger than theirs, not to mention your brain. You’re a strong and smart girl Lisa; and no bullying will ever change that.” Lisa wiped away the last of her tears. She didn’t know Nelson had it in him. He showed some philosophy before but this was something else. Lisa sniffed a little.

“Th-thank you, Nelson. That means so much.” She gave him a big hug.

“All right all right I’m still not a hugging guy.”

“Sorry.” Lisa laughed a little. Nelson rubbed the back of his head and Lisa had her hand behind her back rubbing her shoe on the ground. 

“Anyway, I like your dress. You look cute in it.” Lisa blushed a little at that. Her heart was pounding as she looked at him.

“Oh, thank you. My mom liked it too.” Lisa smiled and rubbed her face trying to get rid of the blush. What was happening? She didn’t have a crush, did she? “You don’t look too bad yourself.” Lisa pointed at Nelson's Christmas sweater.

“My mom made it. If I didn’t wear it that would break her heart.”

“I think that’s sweet.” She thought about the kiss again. Should she,or was it too early? “So, there’s a mistletoe above us. You know what people are supposed to do under a mistletoe, right?” She pointed to the mistletoe above them. Nelson blushed a little himself.

“Yeeeeeah. I think” 

“It’s sort of a rule…..to kiss.”

“Aren’t we a little young?”” Nelson asked.

“I don’t think there’s any rule of age with mistletoes.” Nelson looked at her for a moment.

“Okay.” Nelson straightened his sweater and Lisa put some of her hair behind her ears. Lisa sighed and smiled and Nelson looked nervous. They stood and looked around to see if anyone was watching. The two leaned in closer, looking into each other's eyes. They grabbed each other's hands the closer they got. They both closed their eyes and Lisa puckered her lips. Her heart was pounding faster now and her mind was racing, as was Nelsons; he was also sweating a bit. They could feel each other's breathing when they heard a loud voice.

“Nelson, man what are you doing down here?” It was Bart and the other boys. They all looked excited “Don’t you know that Christmas Vacation is about to start. We're all going to watch it together, remember?” Lisa and Nelson looked at each other for a moment. Lisa looked at him intensely.

“Umm, yeah. Sorry, I just forgot. I came down to get some cookies when I ran into your sister. Let’s go.” They all left, leaving Lisa by herself. Before Nelson left the room he turned around.

“Hey, Lisa.” She looked at him again. “Merry Christmas.” She gave him a warm smile.

“Merry Christmas, Nelson.”

The rest of the party went well. The girls were disappointed Lisa didn’t kiss Nelson but still had a good time. After the party ended the family started to get ready for Christmas. Lisa bought a beer encyclopedia for Homer, A nice dish set for Marge, A violent video game for Bart, and some baby toys for Maggie. At last Christmas came and it was time to open presents. Lisa got some clothes, make-up, some toys, and a few books. It was her best Christmas ever. The family messed around with their gifts, watched some Christmas specials, and ate dinner. That evening Lisa watched as it snowed again. She admitted there was something magical about snow on Christmas. The snow fell on the ground, shining by the lights reflecting on it. Later Marge came in.

“How are you doing, sweetie.” She sat with Lisa on the window seat.

“Merry.” They both laughed. “This was by far my favorite Christmas. All my family was here, everyone got great gifts, and dinner was wonderful. It wasn’t perfect, but I loved it”

“That’s good. Though it got a little weird when grandpa didn't take his medicine and yelled at the turkey.”

“Yeeeah. That was pretty strange.”

“It’s pretty late. Are you ready for bed?” Lisa nodded. They went upstairs where Lisa brushed her teeth and got in her nightgown. She climbed into bed and Marge tucked her in.

“Good night, Lisa”

“Good night, Mom.” Marge kissed her forehead and left leaving a crack in the door open. Lisa was about to close her eyes when she noticed something in the corner. She got up to get a closer look. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a present. Confused, she opened it to see what it was. She gasped when she tore the wrapper up. It was a President Malibu Stacy. But how? She didn’t tell anyone she wanted one except…. Lisa smiled and looked out the window.

“Thank you.” Lisa took out the doll, climbed into bed and went to sleep. Outside her room Marge smiled at her daughter knowing she had the perfect Christmas. Lisa had a reason to believe in magic.

Hope everyone liked this chapter. I tried to make it better than the Halloween one. Every story needs a Christmas chapter. Let’s hope this didn’t feel too much like a Hallmark movie.


	19. Bombs Away

At the Springfield Penitentiary a man with a pineapple shaped head was writing down on a piece of paper. And it was no ordinary ink he was using, it was blood. There were multiple papers around the cell lying on the floor or hanging on the wall. The papers said “Kill Bart Simpson” The man was humming a little as he continued to write. The man was Sideshow Bob. he once worked with Krusty the Clown on his show but tried to frame him for burglary. He was caught by Bart Simpson and sent to jail. He then tried to marry Selma Bouvier and planned to kill her, only his plans were foiled once again by Bart Simpson. How he hated the boy. Much like how his brother Cecil hated Bart’s sibling Luke. Cecil was on his bed writing his own notes. Bob finished writing his notes and smiled.

“Dear Bart

I can't describe how much I hate you. My own blood boils on his paper as I write it. Day and night I think about you even in my dreams. They see you as a hero but much like Julius Caesar they will turn on you. If you don’t know who that is look it up. Should we ever cross each other again rest assured your last breath will be on my smug face. 

P.S. Merry Late Christmas - Sideshow Bob.”

Caesar was also writing his letter similar to Bob.

“Luke

Though I have not known you as long as my dear brother has known your own brother, my hatred for you is just as strong. While you might be a bright young fellow you are still a child and sometimes naive. I promise when we cross paths it will be the dumbest mistake of your life, boy.

P.S. You’re pretty girly. It’s best to grow up and be a man.” 

Both of the brothers finished their letters and put them under their pillows to be delivered tomorrow.

“One day brother” Cecil said “We will get our sweet revenge. Then we shall no longer be laughed at for being beaten by too young boys.”

“Yes. The day I kill Bart will be the first day of my new life. I shall be reborn as my current life will no longer serve a purpose. I shall just be known as ...Bob.” He started laughing like a maniac and Cecil joined in. They did this for a minute before an inmate yelled at them.

“IF YOU TWO DON”T STOP YOU”RE GOING TO REALLY WISH YOU DON”T DROP THE SOAP TOMORROW!” This caused both brothers to become quiet and be sure to hold on tightly to that soap.

At the Simpson house Bart was waiting impatiently by the mailbox. He had been doing so for the last few weeks. Sure it was bitter cold outside but he wasn’t going to take the chance of someone stealing them.

“Waiting again?” A voice came from behind him. It was Lisa who looked unimpressed. 

“It’s going to come any day now. With each passing day it becomes more likely.” Lisa just rolled her eyes. Bart won a contest where he got three tickets to Krusty the Clown. It would also get a tour of the studio even though they’ve been through the studio before. 

“Where’s Milhouse? I thought I saw him earlier.”

“He got a small asthma attack. Went home to get his inhaler. 

“And you just let him go bi himself?! Lisa asked annoyed.

“Don’t worry this has happened before. Besides, he wanted me to stand guard.” Bart was already taking Milhouse with him to the studio. He was also taking Lisa as it was required to bring a sibling for some reason. Lisa wondered how they would work out if the winner was an only child. Marge soon came out.

“Kids, what are you doing?”

“Waiting for the mail.” Lisa said blankly. 

“It’s already here.” Marge was holding some letters. Bart looked surprised.

“But how? I was standing...Oh wait, it must have happened when I peed in the sandbox.”

“Ewww. Bart, Maggie plays in that.” Lisa told him.

“Now she can have a yellow moat. Besides, the pets go in there all the time.” They both went inside with Marge.

“Bart, here’s the tickets you have been waiting for.” She handed him an envelope with them in it.

“Hell yeah. I hope I get to see the room where Itchy and Scratchy are animated.” 

“I don’t know. I’ve heard a lot of cartoons are animated in South Korea today.”

“If I had a show I would have it always be made here in the States. I would also have it run for over 30 years.” As the kids talked Marge looked through the mail and saw there was more for them. 

“Oh, look kids. You’ve got letters from Sideshow Bob and Cecil. It’s been a while hasn't it. It’s good that they haven’t forgotten about you.” Marge said casually about the two men who always try to kill them.

Bart read his letter not looking really impressed. “You know he’s really losing his touch. He used to be poetic but now he doesn’t even try.”  
Bart just crumbled up his paper and threw it in the trash. He left with the envelope with the tickets in his hand. Lisa read hers also not liking it too much.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Don’t you like it?”

“No! He still refers to me as a boy. He still writes my name as Luke! I’m a girl named Lisa dang it!” Lisa ripped the letter apart.

“I’m sure he just doesn’t know. If you write him back and tell him you’re a girl I’m sure he’ll apologize.”

“Yeah. While I’m at it why don’t I invite him over for a cup of tea.” Lisa said sarcastically. He left and went to her room. Sure Cecil didn’t know about her transition but he was still a psychopath like his brother. She doubted he would care. Still, if they crossed paths again he wouldn’t recognize her anymore due to her female appearance. Maybe it was best he didn’t know she was trans. 

At last the day where they would get to see a free Krusty show and see his studio came. Marge drove the kids down to the studio and dropped them off.

“Okay, kids. I’ll be back to pick you up later. Have fun.” With that she drove off leaving Bart, Milhouse, and Lisa to walk inside. They went to the back so they wouldn’t get confused with the other kids. They walked up to a guard who was by the door.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“We're here to see Krusty. We won a contest to see him.” Bart gave him the letter.

“Just a second.” He left for a moment and came back with a lady. “He said he won a contest with this letter.” The lady looked at them and the letter.’’

“You got this in the mail after winning.”

“Yes. Ma’am.” Bart said.

“Hmmm. Well, Krusty never tells us anything anyway. But if this is a trick I will punish you. Come along.” They followed her and went into the room where all the entertainment happens. They were told you take their seats and enjoy the show. Pretty soon it started.

“Everyone.” Sideshow Mel said. “Krusty the Clown.” The kids cheered as Krusty jumped from behind some certains and danced around.

“Hoohoohoohahahaha! Hia, Boys and Girls!”

“Hi Krusty.” The kids said back.

“Boy do we have a show for you today. Our first act will have me eating some ice scream that somebody else licked.” The kids ewwed at that and clapped their hands. Krusty ate the ice cream which at first looked good for him but soon he looks sick.

“Uhhhh. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea.” Soon after Krusty ran off set and returned about 10 minutes later looking okay. “Nothing like some pain killers and scotch to kill a stomach ache. Now to treat you kids to an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon. The kids clapped as the violent cartoon started. It had Itchy running out of chocolate powder and sad he couldn’t find any. He then got an idea. He put Scratchy in a furnace and watched him turn into ashes. Itchy put the ashes in a container and then got a cup of milk and put some of the ashes in enjoying his new drink. The kids clapped at the violence. After several more skits Krusty did something different

“Lasly, we’ve got a special treat for you kids. We have some children who won a contest to come here, but it gets better for them. They along with me will be part of a special show brought to you by the men who did this contest.”

“This day keeps getting better and better.” Bart said. Krusty walked up to the winners.

“And who might you be, little boy?” Krusty put the mic to him.

“I’m Bart Simpson. I saved you from going to jail, reunited you with your father, and alot more. Don’t you remember?”

“Kid, I don’t even remember what I had for breakfast this morning.” He made his way to Milouse. “And about you?”

“My name is Milhouse, Krusty.”

“Milhouse Krusty”, huh? Just remember if you use that name in any merchandise I’ll have to sue you.” Krusty said, still smiling.

“But I’m…”

“And what’s your name, little girl.”

“I’m Lisa.” She told him.

“Well, you three will get to be in our special show. The best thing is that even I don’t know what will happen. We owe this all to the men who made this happen. Children let’s give a warm welcome to those men.” Krusty pointed in the way they were. The two men were wearing hoodies over their heads which concerned Lisa. Krusty shook their hands.

“Welcome, welcome. Though can I ask what’s with the hoodies?” The one who had more hair stuffed in it spoke.

“It’s for the show.”

“Good enough for me. Hohohohohohehehehehe.” The group walked up on stage and got ready to be told what to do. 

“Sit on those stools.” The man who had less hair said. The group what they were told.

“Now we're going to have to tie you up.” They tied them all up to the chairs tightly. Lisa almost couldn't breathe. She wondered what this act was all about. The two men stood in front of the stage next.

“Boys and girls. We’d all like to thank you for coming to this show. We think it’s going to... blow you away.” Both of them laughed from that. “But first let’s give our winners a wound of applause.” The kids clapped and cheered. Lisa would wave but her hands were tied up at the moment. 

“Kids. For the first time on live children's television you’re going to see… murder in front of your own eyes!” At first the kids didn’t know whether to clap or not but when the men took off their hoodies they knew they shouldn’t! 

“Ahhhh! Sideshow Bob!” The kids screamed!” They looked at Cecil. “And some other guy!”

“Ahhhh! Cecil!” Bart and Lisa yelled! 

“Hello, Bart.” Sideshow Bob said.

“What are you doing here? How did you escape from prison? How did you know we would be here?” Bart asked harshly.

“All very good questions. I suppose we have time to ask them. You see it was parol time again, but it looked like we weren’t going to get out.” Cecil continued.

“So we decided to do all the guards chores. Wash clothes, cook the food, scrub the toilets. I wasn’t too fond of the latter. Anywho, they were so happy with our generosity that they let us out early.” 

Bob talked again “We hitched up a plan on how we could get our revenge on you. We thought about hitmen, we thought about running you over, we even thought about sending you gifts infected with a certain virus.” Bob and Cecil looked to the camera with a smile. “But then we thought about my old pal Krusty.” Cecil stepped up.

“Bob wanted to get revenge on both Bart and Krusty and I wanted my revenge on Luke. So we made up this contest where the winner would get free tickets. But there was only one winner from the start, little Bart Simpson.”

“We knew Krusty would just assume he forgot and go with it. We snuck in telling the guards we were the planners and it worked. So here we are.” Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, and Krusty were all speechless. “So how is our little show going to go? Well, we put bombs on top of the set above you. When we set them off they will fall on top of you crushing all of you. The audience will get to see a life version of Itchy and Scratchy. And if that fails we’ll just cut your throats.” We took out a knife. “It looks like everything went according to plan, but one thing.”

“What’s that?” Milhouse asked. Cecil got angry and spoke to Bart.

“You didn’t bring your brother. We said for you to bring him. This was my chance to finally kill him! But who do you invite? Four eyes here and this girl who looks like your twin. I suppose I can settle on four eyes here though.” Bart, Milhouse, and even Lisa chuckled a little.

“What’s so funny?” Cecil asked.

“What you said about my brother. I don’t have a brother, man.”

“Now, Bart just because you and Luke fight at times doesn’t mean he’s not your brother.” Bob said.

“No, I mean I really don’t have a brother anymore.” The two criminals looked confused. “I don’t have a brother anymore because she’s now my sister.” He leaned his head towered Lisa. They stared at her for a moment before Bob spoke.

“You mean that girl is Luke?”

“It’s Lisa now.” Lisa reminded them. 

“I don’t understand. Why are you a girl now?” Cecil replied.

“Because I always was a girl. People just saw me the wrong way.”

“You mean you’re transgendered?” Bob asked, astonished. Lisa nodded her head. 

“And I wanna say something. Something to all the kids who are like me. Don’t be afraid. I know it can be scary to tell someone the truth that you’re trans, but I promise it will get better. Yes, your family may not support you, or your friends, but someone will. And that one person is why you should go on. I knew I was a girl for years and I was scared to tell them, but when I did it was the beginning of my life. I’m happier than I have ever been and it’s all thanks to the people who love me. You’re only hurting yourself if you can’t be yourself. If you know in your heart that you’re a boy or girl then you are. You might change your mind later on and that’s all right, we all do. Sometimes, the other who hurt you will change their minds and support you. So tell someone who you really are so you don’t have to hide any longer and truthfully be happy.” Lisa looked to Bob and Cecil. “What do you say to that? Wanna make a transphobic comeback?” However, rather than so that Bob and Cecil back off and shook their hands.

“What?” Cecil said “No, no no no. Lisa, we might be many things. Attempted murderers, robbers, manipulative liars…”

“Entertainers.” Bob said smiling to the camera.

“Oh, Yes. Entertainers. But we are not transphobic.”

“Huh, really?” Lisa looked shocked.

“Of course.” Bob replied. “We think you’re a brave young girl and you have a really inspiring speech. Why, it makes me look at you in a different light.”

“Same goes for me.” Cecil said.

“Enough to not kill us.” Lisa asked hopefully.

“Hahaha. No” The two brothers said. They both got an evil grin on their face and Bob took out a button. He pressed it and an explosion was heard from above them. Bricks and concrete started to fall down. Lisa and the others tried to scoot out of the way from the dupree. Lisa was trying to get out of her chair.

“Bart, I could use a hand.”

“I’m a little tied up at the moment.” He said. Lisa and the others struggled to get out but couldn’t. Cecil walked up to her with a knife in his hands.

“Well Lisa it’s sad it must end this way. On the plus side you died as a girl. Goodbye.” He raised the knife and brought it down, but as he did a bunch of kids got on him.

“Leave her alone, you big bully!” One boy said. Another boy kicked him in the knee which caused him to fall down. Kids were also getting on Bob as well. Cecil pulled some of the kids off and leaped and Lisa.

He pinned her down and grabbed his knife but a girl hit his hand with a crowbar.

“She already has enough problems. Do you really have to add getting murdered to her list.” She once again hit him with the crowbar. Bob swung his blade at some kids and missed. They began tugging on his hair which really hurt. They untied Lisa and the others getting them free. Krusty then formed a fist and punched Bob and Cecil, knocking them out cold. 

“That’s for the ceiling. Those things aren’t cheap.” The kids cheered and yelled Krusty’s name. “Now remember, kids. Krusty isn't responsible for any injury you received here or PDSD Hohohohohohahahaha!” As the police came to arrest the brothers they got one last look at Bart and Lisa.

“We would have gotten away if it weren’t for the girls speech.” Bob said. He looked at Lisa. “With that said Lisa I wish you the best. Good luck in your path to girlhood.” He looked at Bart. “Bart.” He growled. Cecil came next.

“Ms. Lisa. You are most certainly a clever girl. Inside and out. If I ever kill you I do it by treating you as the lady you are.”

“Oh, uh, thanks Cecil.” Lisa didn’t know how to respond to that. The two men were put in the car and arrested. Marge and Homer were glad to see they were okay when they arrived there. The broadcast was on T.V. nationwide, which means Lisa’s speech was heard everywhere. Lisa hoped it got to people and they would take her advice by becoming themselves.


	20. Beauty Within Me

Homer was at Moe’s drinking with all his pals. Lenny scored a perfect game in bowling so they all went out to celebrate. He gave them Duff’s all around chugging some in his trophy. He was also going to take them on a Duff tour we won. Homer couldn't wait for that. 

“Congrats, Lenny.” Moe said. “At least one of us isn’t completely worthless.”

“BURP. What about me?” Asked a really drunk Barney.

“Haha. Don’t worry. I won’t forget about the guy who spends Christmas with me after my attempted suicides.” He patted Barney on the back. They were all watching T.V. while drinking.

“So Homer.” Moe spoke to him. “I heard you’ve got a raise.”

“Yeah. Burns gave it to me not long ago. It was for working hard and being miserable for Lisa.”

“Really? Well, it’s good for you to make her happy.” Carl joined in.

“How have things been going between you two?” Moe asked

“Okay. Though she's much closer to Marge.”

“Have you gotten her anything yet?” Homer shook his head.

“I don’t know what to get her. Everything I like she hates. I’d get her anything though.” Just then a commercial came on with a little girl and a man in a tie. He was throwing her in the air playfully a few times until she disappeared and the man started talking.

“I guess every father thinks his daughter is the cutest.” Another man in a suit and brown hair walked over to him.

“Well, now there is a way to prove it.” He said.

“Wow, President of Laramie Cigarettes, Jack Larson.” The tie-wearing dad replied.

“This year Laramie is sponsoring The Little Miss Springfield Pageant. You see, government regulations prohibit us from advertising on tv.” He took a puff of his cigarette here and smiled. “Ahh, that sweet Carolina smoke.” He then showed the package of cigarettes. What a cheater! “But they can’t prohibit us from holding a beauty pageant for little girls ages 7 to 9.” This got Homer’s attention.

“Lisa’s age 7 to 9!”

“Your daughter could be crowned Little Miss Springfield by our host, the maitre’d of glee Krusty the Clown.” The clip switched to Krusty who looked like he didn’t have a clue what was happening or had anything to do with the ad.

“I heartily endorse this event or product.” He said blankly. The clip then showed the little girl from earior wearing a pink princess dress and tiara and holding some flowers. 

“What a feeling!” She said. “I’m as happy as a smoker taking that first puff in the mourning.”

“That could be, Lisa.” Homer said. But wait, would they accept a trans girl like Lisa? “Well, would they?” Homer talked to the tv. 

“The Little Miss Springfield Pageant knows the world is changing, so we will now be acceping transgender girls at the same age ring. 

“Woohoo!” Homer yelled.

“Only $250 dollars to enter.” The commercial ended. Homer dug into his wallet, empty except his Duff ticket and a picture of Lisa. He couldn’t use the money meant for Lisa’s future, so where would he get $250 dollars? He looked over to a drinking Barney.

“Hey, Barney. Would you give me $250 for this Duff ticket.”

“Duff? Sure.” He handed him the money making Homer smile.

“Thanks, Barn. I can’t wait to see Lisa’s face. She’ll be so happy.”

“Are you crazy!” Lisa screamed. Homer returned home to tell everyone the news. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I want to be close to you like your mom is. I thought you’d like it.” Homer looked sad.

“Can Lisa even join?” Marge asked. “You know she’s not like other girls. If they found out we could get in trouble.”

“Don’t worry, Marge they’re letting girls like Lisa in now.” Lisa signed.

“Even then some of the cis girls won’t want me there. They would make fun of me. And there’s no way a transgirl could win anyway.” Lisa left mad leaving Homer still sad. Marge later went to talk to her.

“Sweetie, you know he’s doing this all for you, right?” Marge asked.

“I know. It’s just I don’t wanna be told I’m not a real girl by some of the others, they can be really aggressive.”

“Honey, your father sold his Duff ticket to do this for you.” Lisa looked shocked. “He accepted you as his daughter and now he wants you to show your true beauty to all of them to show even transgirls can win. Please do it.” Lisa thought for a moment and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll do it. For him.” Marge hugged her knowing this would be a huge step for Lisa. The next day they went to where the pageant was. Lisa joined some other girls and wondered if any others were trans like her. While she was with them everyone turned their attention to the doors where a girl with light blonde puffy hair walked in.

“Amber Dempsey.” A girl in purple said dryly. “We might as well drop out now.”

“Why?” Lisa asked. Though she was sure she already knew the answer.

“She has won Little Miss Springfield every year since Kindergarten. That’s just for starters. She’s also won over 40 others, including best Elsa winning over Idena Menzel.” Lisa now started to have her doubts she’d make it far into the patient, let alone first place. Lisa found out she was the only trans girl there. She figured it might get tough but Allison and Samantha get her through it. After returning home Marge suggested going to the beauty parlor. They went to the same one they went before where Jamie worked.

“Well hello, Lisa.” Jamie sayed joyfully. “It’s been a while since we last saw each other. You look great!” 

“Thank you, Jamie. I’ve been growing my hair out ever since we last met.” Jamie smiled and nodded.

“What can I do for you?” She asked.

“Lisa is going to be in a beauty pageant. Think you can help?” Marged asked.

“A beauty pageant, huh? I don’t think I’ll need to do anything as Lisa looks beautiful enough. Though I suppose I can do something. Take a seat, Lisa.” Lisa took a seat as Jamie got ready. They did several things like face creams, manicures, and hair styles like from before. This time she made Lisa’s hair more curly than it was the last time. She had Lisa look in the mirror.

“Well, what do you think?” Lisa gasped at her reflection. It actually looked like an improvement. 

“I love it. I just love how bounchy it is now.” Lisa bounced it around.

“Because it’s longer than it was before I had a lot of freedom. I’m glad you like it. Good luck in the pageant, Lisa. I’ll be rooting for you.” Lisa and Marge returned home later where they loved Lisa’s new look. Later on Bart decided to help Lisa with practising for the pageant. 

“Why do you wanna help me anyway?” She asked.

“What? A brother can't help his little sister win a pageant?” Lisa looked at him blankly. “I’m hoping if you win all the over pageant girls will wanna date me.” Bart admitted. Lisa just rolled her eyes.

“Alright, what do you wanna help me on?”

“Hmm, Let’s see… What kind of speech would you give? You know those speeches they have to give on how they would change the world.”

“Oh, well I would wanna make the world a better place for trans girls and boys. That way no one would judge them for wanting to be themselves.” Bart nodded. The next thing they did was practicing if Lisa won. Both she and Maggie were wearing stashes and Lisa was wearing heels. Lisa was rather good in them due to wearing them before her transition, though she still messed up walking a couple times. She fell on the ground too.

“If only I wore them more beforehand. I’ll never master walking in heels in time.” 

“No. It’s heel, toe, heel, toe, heel toe. Here, let me show you.” Bart took the heels and put them on. He then walked around perfectly and stopped in position with his hand on his hips. “See, there’s nothing to it.” Lisa’s jaw was wide open. Maggies did too as her pacifier fell out. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Lisa asked, astonished. 

“Hey, boys wanna have fun too.” Lisa decided not to ask further beyond that. “I still don’t think I’ll win. Being trans and all might have the judges be biased. The girls there are actual girls and look more pretty. I probably still have a boy's face.” 

“Lisa it pains me to say this but I promise no one can tell the diffrence between you and the cis girls. You are not ugly.” 

“Oh, Bart” Lisa hugged Bart, happy for his support. At last the day of the pageant arrived. Lisa was wearing a long pink dress with zigzags at the bottom. Her hair was still like it was before from the parlor. Marge was helping her with her makeup. 

“I have faith in you, sweetie.” Marge said. 

“I know, mom.” Lisa said, though she still had doubt in herself. “I’m just not sure if I do. What if the judges drop me out for not being a real girl?”

“You are a real girl, Lisa. just being in this competition proves it. Besides, winning isn’t everything. Just be happy that you are here equal to the other girls.” Marge put a little lipgloss on Lisa to finish her up. The intercom then then on. 

“Attention pageant girls. The pageant will begin in 10 minutes. Mom’s should leave soon so they can get seated.” 

“Your father and I will be cheering for you. Good luck.” Marge hugged her and walked off. A few minutes later the girls who were with Lisa when she first saw Amber walked nearby.

“Hey, you’re Lisa, right? The trans girl?” Asked the girl with the shorter hair. Lisa nodded hoping these were friends rather than enemies. 

“You know,” The longer hair girl said. “You’re the first trans girl in this competition. You’re the only one this year.” 

“It was actually my dad's idea to compete in this. He wanted to be closer to me like my mom.”

“Well that’s very nice of him. I’m Kelly by the way.”

“And I’m Erin.” The longer haired girl said. 

“So you're both alright with me being trans?” The both nodded.

“Sure, I think it could make it more interesting.” Kelly told her

“Not all the girls agree though. I heard some rude comments earior. Just be careful.” Lisa expected this.

“Thanks for your support. It means a lot.” Lisa said smiling. 

“You’re welcome. Oh, and good luck, Lisa. If either of us don’t win I’ll be cheering for you.” They both left leaving a more confident Lisa. The intercom came on again telling the girls to go on stage. All the girls went on stage to introduce themselves. Amber was first.

“My name is Amber Dempsey. When I grow up i wanna be a sweetie pie.” She blinked several times. After a few more people Lisa went up.

“My name Is Lisa Simpson and I’m transgendered. When I grow up I wanna make the world a better place for other trans folks and clean up this town.”

“Yeah. Clean those bigots!” Homer yelled. After the girls introduced themselves they went backstage again. They would soon go out again but before Lisa went Homer came.

“Lisa, do your best out there. Whatever happens you're still my daughter.”

“Thanks, dad.” Lisa said and put some petroleum jelly on her teeth, Homer for some reason ate some. Lisa walked on the stage to the judges.

“Lisa. You’re the first transgender girl to ever be in this pageant. How does that make you feel? Did you always wanna be in pagents? What would you say to other kids like you?” She thought about the questions for a few seconds. She got a few odd looks including some from the other pageant girls. 

“Well, it feels like a dream. Like a fairy tail. I’m honored to be the first one and hopefully not the last. But just being a girl is what makes me happiest. Truthfully, I never thought about going into pageants. I dreamed about walking down an aisle in a wedding dress. As for other trans kids, what can I say that I haven’t already? Just have faith in yourself. You are as you see yourself, not how everyone sees you.” Lisa got some claps from people in the audience. “But my biggest and bestest advice is to...PARTY!” Lisa tore off her dress revealing a one piece underneath and danced to some music getting more cheers. At last came the judging and then the runner up and winner.

“All right.” Krusty told everyone. “It’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for. The runner up and the winner will be announced.” Lisa was standing nervously as Marge watched hopefully. Homer just got done eating the petroleum jelly. “The runner up of the Little Miss Springfield is….Lisa Simpson!” The audience cheered as Lisa walked up and waved. But if she was only the runner up then who was the winner? “The winner of Little Miss Springfield is… Amber Dempsey!” The audience cheered again as Amber was crowned and given some flowers and her scepter. She walked up and hugged Lisa, rather tightly actually. Amber then got close to Lisas ear and whispered to her.

“You didn’t actually think you had a chance to win did you, tranny?” Lisa looked to Amber in shock who for s spilt second gave her a mean sneer before she returned to her regular smile. Lisa could only watch as Amber walked across the stage and Krusty sang a song about the other girls being losers. With as much dignity as she could Lisa swallowed her pride and walked away. She saw her parents there waiting for her.

“Lisa, I’m so sorry.” Marge told her.

“Just remember that you are always first place to us,” Homer said. Lisa hugged her parents tightly and cried.

“Sweetie I know you didn’t win but there’s always next year.” Marge spoke again. Lisa looked up to her parents sadly.

“No, It’s not that, it’s what Amber said.” Marge and Homer looked confused. “She said I couldn’t win because I’m a tranny.” Both her parents gasped and got a murderous look on their faces.

“Why that little.” Homer said, getting his teeth. “I wanna teach that girl a lesson.” Marge nodded.

“Normally I would say no, Homer. But I agree, we should…”

“Just forget it.” Lisa said. “Let’s just go home.” Lisa started walking back to the car.

“But Lisa.” Homer begged. They could see Lisa just wanted to go home so they did. Upon finding out Bart was just as mad as well as Patty and Selma. Allison and Samantha came to cheer Lisa up. A few days later Amber was to open a bridge. It was raining.

“She doesn’t deserve to be queen. I hope her dress gets ruined.” Marge said.

“I’m not sure if she should be holding that scepter like that.” Lisa said. “I hope for her sake it’s plastic.” Just then a lighting strike was seen.”

“Nope, it’s metal.” Bart said blankly.

Amber would be okay but she would be unable to perform her duties. With this Lisa was now the new winner. 

“Even though Amber is my rival I hope she makes a full recovery.” She told the press. “As the new queen I will make this town a better place especially for other trans kids.” With her win Lisa became more popular at school much to her enjoyment. Lisa was to have her appearance at a parade. While with her sponsor Lisa noticed a big pack of cigarettes there.

“Is that a pack of cigarettes?” Lisa asked 

Laramie nodded. “You’re a role model for young kids everywhere, Lisa. Unforentelly most young kids don’t smoke. We think you can change that. If you can teach kids it’s okay to be the gender you feel you are then you can teach them to smoke. Besides, there’s no difference between giving kids hormones and cigarettes. They both can destroy your body.”

“But I won’t want to.” Lisa protested.

“Sure you do. Why it’s even your slogan.” He showed a picture with Lisa smoking clearing photoshopped that said “Do I wanna smoke? Yes I do!” At the parade Lisa was on a float waving to people and giving a fake smile. Some guy in a camel suit was giving out free cigarettes, even to kids. As they went along Lisa saw some kids smoking. But the real kicker was seeing her baby sister with a cigarette in her mouth. Lisa in rage then got up and kicked the big cigarette display which fell on the camel guy.

“When I came into the pageant I wanted to be a role model. I didn’t want to win so I could think I’m better than everyone, but so I could teach fellow trans kids that they can win too. I won’t let my face be used for this company's corporate needs.” Laramie looked really pissed as he was keeping himself from storming the parade. “I will now only use my power for trans rights. I will teach people I was never a boy and that you should listen to your kids if you truly love them. I will teach the evils of transphobia and cigarettes.” Much to Lisa’s happiness Maggie spit it out. Lisa did just that spreading awareness in Springfield. Elsewhere Mayor Quimby and the Laramie company were talking.

“This kid must be stopped.” Quimby said “He’s spreading his agenda everywhere and losing money for me. Laramie nodded.

“But we can’t just stripp it from him. Everyone will call us out for disqualifying the first trans kid in the competition. 

“Not to mention that would hurt my chances of reelection. Vote for me” Quimby replied. “We need a way to get him out.” Just then a Laramie employee came in and gave his boss some papers. 

“I think we have our answer.” The man looked at the paper and laughed knowing they had won. Lisa lost her title and it was given back to Amber. Later Lisa watched the news with Homer.

“Miss Lisa Simpson was stripped of her title today. Here we have the footage of…” Instead of Lisa a goat drinking milk was shown. “Well, that’s not the clip but she lost it when her father sent in a copy of her original birth certificate assigning her male. Because boys aren’t aloud Lisa was disqualified. He also wrote in a space that said “Do not write here.” To which he replied “okay”. The scene switched back to the goat. Can we get that out of here!” Kent said.

“I’m sorry, Lisa. I should have thrown that old certificate away that said you were a boy.” Homer said sadly.

“It’s okay, dad. I want you to keep it. It’s kind of like an old artifact. The original person might be gone, but the memory is still there. I might be a girl now, but you’ll still have the memories of who I was before.”

“Lisa, you’re the best daughter a father could ask for.”

“And you're the best father.” Lisa leaned on her dad and they watched the goat still drinking the milk. 

So this chapter was sort of a rewrite of Lisa the Beauty Queen. Some things I kept the same even the quotes and some I changed. I was going to have Lisa win and Amber would get mad but I still plan to have her come back later anyway. She’ll try to get her revenge for Lisa temporarily taking her title. Thanks for reading.


	21. LisaXNelson

Lisa was helping her family with the yardwork, though Homer and Bart weren’t helping much. Bart kept destroying twigs and other things with the mower while Homer was laying on a hammock. Marge looked over at them annoyed. She then put some hedge shears on top of him rather hard.

“What’s the deal, Marge?”

“I’m doing most of the work around here. The least you can do is trim the bushes.” Marge said back to him.

“Fine.” He took the shears and mumbled to himself while trimming. “Work hard 5 days a week and this is how she repays you.” Lisa just shook her head and continued her work on removing some weeds. While doing so she saw Ned Flanders and Edna Krabapple talking. They had been dating for a while now. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she leaned in closer to hear what they were saying. She put her face in the bushes and listened. 

“No, you say goodbye first.” Ned said. 

No, you say goodbye first.” Edna replied back. 

“No, you say goodbye first.”

“Okay. Bye.” Edna kissed him and waved as she left. 

“She said goodbye!” Ned said in disbelief.   
Lisa thought to herself. “I wonder how their relationship has been going.” Ned then turned and saw Lisa. She tried to hide back in the bush but it was too late.

“Well, hello there Lisa.” 

“Hi, Mr, Flanders. I just, umm, lost a quarter.” She pretended to pick one up and put it in a pocket. “Oh, here it is.”

“You sure you weren’t spying?”

“I only saw the part where you said goodbye I swear.” Lisa said now a little nervous.

“Haha. I suppose I can’t blame you for being a little curious. Edna and I have been dating a while.”

“How’s it going with her? 

“Quite good actually. It all started with some hot chocolate at New Years but then soon evolved into meeting for coffee and then even meeting at a bar. I never thought I’d say that. I love it and her. I just wonder if it’s the right thing or not.”

“What do you mean?” Lisa asked. 

“It’s just… It’s just if I wonder if it’s too soon or not. I don’t know. How would Maude feel about this? Me chasing after another woman. Maybe I should wait a little bit longer first.”

“But you said you’re happy. Isn’t it important to be happy again?”

“Of course it is. But would Maude be happy? Knowing I’m dating Edna. I love her and all, but I don’t know if it’s right.”

“I know my opinion may not matter, Mr Flanders but I don’t see a problem. If dating Edna is what gets you up in the morning then do it. I also think Maude would be okay with it.” 

“What makes you think that?” Ned was interested in what Lisa had to say.

“Let’s say it was you who died. What would you want for Maude? What do you think would be best for her?” Lisa asked in a serious tone. Ned signed a little.

“I’d want her to be happy. I’d want her to find another man to spend the rest of her life with and have the boys another father to look up too. I suppose you’re right, Lisa.” Lisa smiled.

“I think you and Edna would be happy together. You should date her for a long while and when you’re ready to get on your knee I know she’ll say yes.”

“Why thank you, Lisa. I do truly like her and so do the boys. I think I will continue to date her. Maybe you should get someone yourself.”

“Me?” Lisa laughed. “I think I’m a little young. Besides, no boy would wanna date me.” Lisa said with sadness. Ned put a hand on her shoulder.

“Sure they would. I know dating might be hard for someone like you. There is someone out there for you. But you need to make a move first. That’s how it worked for Edna and me.”

“I thought my dad got you two together.” 

“Well, uhh, yes, but the point is I talked to her. If there’s someone you like you should talk to him before it’s too late before someone else does.” Ned patted her and left, leaving Lisa to pounder. Should she; was she ready? She did like him, but would he really go out with her? It made her think.

“Nelson.” Lisa said to herself.

Later the Simpsons family was resting. Marge was upstairs reading a book in her room. Lisa decided to ask Marge a few questions regarding dating. She walked in and climbed in bed snuggling by her mom.

“Hi, Lisa. How are you doing?”

“Good.” She was quiet a moment for resuming “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot away.” 

“When did you start dating? How old were you and what was it like?” Marge stopped reading surprised by the question.

“Well, I had my first date with your father when I was about 12. I didn’t know it was him then though. It was really nice; we even shared our first kiss.” Marge got dreamy eyed for a second before snapping out of it. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, do you think I’m too young to go on a date?” Marge was quiet again.

“Normally I would say yes. 8 year old girls usually don’t go on dates; especially trans girls. However, I know you’re a mature young lady. You’ve been through a lot lately and you have grown up in such a way I’m proud of. If you’re really ready to date then I won’t say no.”

“Thanks mom.”

“You’re welcome. Though your dad might be different. He might not let you date till you’re 30. 

“I suppose that’s one reason being daddy’s little girl is bad.” Both of them laughed understanding what it was like.

At school the next day Lisa was hiding behind a wall watching Nelson next to his locker. This was it, it was now or never.  
“Okay.” Lisa said to Milhouse. I want you to give this note to Nelson.” She handed him a note asking him if he'll go out with her.

“Why do you wanna go out with Nelson anyway? What’s wrong with me?”

“Many things, Now go.” She pushed him into the hall and he walked to Nelson and gave him the note. Nelson took it and read it. He then saw Milhouse point both hands at him and raise his eyebrows with a wink.

As Milhouse was carried away by the ambulance she felt guilty. 

“Milhouse I’m so sorry.”

“He’s unconscious. And he’s going to be for quite a while.” The doctor said with a laugh. They drove off and everyone went back inside. Before Nelson did Lisa caught up with him.

“Nelson, wait! It wasn’t him who wrote that note it was...me” Lisa blushed a little as she said that. 

“You? Why would you want to date me? What girl would want to?”

“I would! So, would you like to maybe spend some time together?” Much to Nelson's dismay Lisa dragged Nelson over to her house showing her room to him. They then went to his house to spend some time together where Nelson played some GTA 5 shooting a bunch of people. 

“This game seems pretty...violent”

“That’s the fun part.” 

“Do you have anything else?”

“I do have a movie where a bunch of guys try to cut down all the rainforest.”

“You do know the rainforest is important right?”

“The what now?” Nelson said too into his game. 

Lisa eventually convinced Nelson to meet her for dinner. She got him some nice clothes to which he said made him a total dork. At home Marge was helping Lisa get ready. 

“I’m not sure what I think about you dating Nelson. I know you want to change him but I don’t want him to be a bad influence on you.”

“Come on, Mom. I knew he’s already different. If I can just get to the center of his soft side I might have a chance.” 

“Is he really all right with dating someone who’s trans?” Marge asked. 

“I know he doesn’t care. He is the one that saved me. He sees me as a girl. As far as dating I’m not sure if he really wants too.” 

Marge then helped Lisa with her outfit. Marge told her not to wear anything too flashy. She was only 8 afterall and it was her first date. She wore a pink skirt and shirt with a white collar. She had black shoes and had a purple coat to bring it out a little more. 

“Can I wear some make-up too?” Lisa asked. Marge just got cross eyed.

“Lisa, you’re 8 you don’t need make-up.”

“I wore some during the pageant.” Lisa protested.

“That was just for a little contest. I don’t want you to give any boys the wrong idea. You look fine without it.”

“It’s not like I can get pregnant. Even if I were cis I couldn’t I’m not old enough yet.”

“I’m not taking any chances. You can wear some lipgloss and that’s it.” After finishing up her outfit Marge and Lisa went to pick up Nelson. They were going out to eat at a restaurant. They picked up Nelson at his house, he was wearing the clothes Lisa gave him though he didn’t seem to like them. Marge soon dropped them off.

“Have fun you two.” Marge then drove off.

“Shall we go inside?” Nelson shrugged and walked forward. “Wait!”

“What now?” Nelson said impatiently. 

“You have to hold my hand when we walk in. Also hold the door open like a gentleman would.” Nelson groaned silently and did what Lisa said. He was hoping no one he knew was watching. They sat at a table and the waiter gave them some menus. 

“I think I’ll have the juicy-juicy steak. You want one?” Nelson said. 

“No. I’m a vegetarian. I’ll have a non meat dish. Maybe the Macaroni.”

“You don’t eat meat? Wimps don’t eat meat.” Lisa was a little offended by Nelson's comment. 

“Just because I don’t eat meat doesn’t mean I'm a wimp. You said it yourself that you think I’m tough.” Nelson ate in silence knowing Lisa cornered him there. 

“Anyway.” Nelson finally said. “Congrats on making runner up in the pageant. Your parents must have been proud.”

“Thank you. They were proud. I did try to help the town as much as I could when I was the temporary winner.” Lisa was glad they had changed to a more positive conversation. “Soooooo, how has school been?”

“All right, I guess. I did get a B on a test without cheating.”

“That’s great, Nelson!” Lisa said joyfully. “I knew you had it in you. I’m happy for you.” Nelson tried not to pay attention. “Have you been listening to my advice? Not bullying people anymore.”

“Yeah. A little.” Nelson mumbled. “But Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney are getting suspicious.” Lisa moaned at this.

“You’re better off without them. Do you remember what they did to me? What happened that day.” Lisa was getting flashbacks thinking about it. Nelson saw this.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to upset you. I do remember. I think I’ve been spending less time with them because of that.” Lisa was quiet a moment before resuming.

“It’s just, I know you’re friends with them but after what they did I won’t want anything to do with them. I do believe in second chances so maybe they can change. But that’s their decision. Whether they want to or not is up to them.” They were quiet again.

“Anyway.” Nelson said. “I like the way you’re dressed. The coat really brings it out.” Lisa blushed a little.

“Thanks, my mom said so too. I’m glad you’re wearing the outfit I gave you.”

“Well, you know I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. No one is that heartless.”

“I know you’re not. And I know you didn’t actually wanna go out on this date. But thanks for agreeing too, Nelson. I really do consider you a friend.” Nelson was quiet again.

“Yeah, I consider you one too.” Lisa smiled. The two ate the rest of their dinner before paying and leaving. Lisa held Nelson's hand and leaned her hand on his shoulders. Nelson rolled his eyes again but kept his cool. The two walked to the playground at school and looked at the stars and city.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Lisa said dremily. 

“I guess.” Nelson replied.

“How does it make you feel?”

“I don’t know? Bored.” Lisa tried to open him up more.

“Doesn’t it make you feel good inside?”

“I did have that spicy burrito for lunch and it’s definitely good inside. I just hope it isn’t coming out.” Lisa made a disgusted face at that. Nothing was working. 

“C’mon Nelson! Can’t you see the romance? The connection between you and me? It’s a beautiful night out here. The stars, the moon, the clear sky. It’s like a painting in a museum. It's as if.” But Lisa didn’t finish her sentence for Nelson out his lips on hers. Lisa had wide eyes at first, but she didn’t take her lips off.

“At least she’s not talking now.” Nelson said to himself. However, as he did this he began to think that he was enjoying it. In fact, he liked it. He continued to kiss her not wanting to stop. Lisa had her own thoughts.

“Oh my God. I’m kissing a boy.” Lisa thought to herself. “I’d never thought I’d get the chance. I’m actually kissing for the first time, and I’m loving it.” The two closed their eyes and kissed for a few more seconds before releasing their lips. They both smiled at each other. 

“You know what. I liked that.” Nelson said. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being in touch with your emotions, Nelson. I’m glad you’re starting to see that.” Nelson took Lisa’s hands and they both smiled. He was thinking about kissing her again and Lisa had the same thoughts. They both got ready to kiss again but before they could three figures approached them. It was Jimbo, Doplh, and Kearney.”

“Did you just kiss the tranny?” Jimbo said disgustedly. “I think I’m gonna puke.”

“I knew you were becoming a wuss, Nelson. But I never thought you would become a fag.” Dolph stepped in. Lisa glared at the three boys who hurt her. She got up and approached them. 

“You three have a lot of nerve. Coming to me after what you did. Nelson is nothing like you. Unless you’ve changed I want you to leave or you'll regret it.” The boys just laughed at this. “It’s true. I have people who support me and Nelson is one of them. He’s a man with a heart who isn’t afraid to show his feelings.” Nelson facepalmed at this knowing Lisa was only making this worse. “He’s a reformed man who wants nothing to do with you anymore so you can just buzz off!” The boys laughed again.

“The tranny thinks Nelson actually likes him.” Jimbo cracked up.

“We must have hit his head harder than we thought.” Dolph also laughed.

“He still thinks dressing up like that makes him a girl too! Kearney snorted.

“I am a girl!” Lisa yelled. The boys just laughed harder.

“I never thought I’d see anything so pathetic.” Jimbo said. 

“Funny. I was going to say the same thing about your grades and IQ.” Lisa smirked at them. This caused them to stop and get angry.

“What did you say about my grades, tranny.” The three boys got closer to Lisa with their fist raised. But before anything more could happen Nelson got in between. 

“Back away from her!” Lisa then turned to Lisa. “Look, this could get ugly so just wait over there for me.” Lisa hesitated but did what he said. Nelson turned to them with a venomous look.

“You guys can be real assholes at times you know that.”

“Nelson what happened to you!” Dolph said. “You look more geeky than Bill Gates or the Angry Video Game Nerd. 

“Well you’re wrong. I’m still awesome.”

“Prove it to us then. Were going to egg Skinners house” Kearney smiled.

“That does sound cool.” Nelson admitted. “I would want to get back at him.” Nelson looked over to Lisa who smiled and waved. “I’m busy though. Sorry.” He walked back at Lisa as the boys threw disapproval looks and name calling. 

“You’ve changed, man. You’ve changed.” Jimbo said before leaving. Nelson walked back to Lisa.

“They’re gone! You did it without resorting to their level.” She hugged him.

“I know how they treated you so I knew that was for the best.” Lisa smiled at that. Later, Marge picked Lisa up. Nelson was offered a ride though he said he would walk back.

“Thank you for the date, Nelson. I really enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, me too.” They hugged again and Lisa and Marge drove off. Nelson stood there for a moment thinking. He was about to walk the way to his house but stopped again for a moment before looking back. Slowly at first Nelson walked the other way before picking up his pace toward Skinner's house. When he got there he saw the boys throwing eggs at his house.

“This is the life!” Dolph laughed.

Yeah. If only Nelson were here.” Kearney replied

“I can’t believe Nelson wants to date that Simpson tranny. What for?” A familiar voice then came behind them.

“Because even you guys are gay for traps.” Nelson said. The boys cheered before catching on to what he said. 

“Gay for what?” Doplh replied. Nelson patted his friends' backs.

“I’m sorry, guys. I’m still me if you’re really wondering. Now, let’s deep fry his house.” They all threw some eggs for a few minutes enjoying themselves. But it didn’t last long as the cops were coming. 

“Spilt up!” Kearney shouted. They all went different ways. Nelson knew he screwed up. There was only one person who could help him now. He ran toward the Simpsons house to tell her what happened. He threw a few small rocks but when that failed he threw a big one cracking the window.

“Opps.” He said. Lisa opened the window. 

“Lisa! You’ve got to help me! Skinner is saying that I egged his house but I had nothing to do with it. You gotta believe me!”

“I can’t believe it. Meet me at the back door.” Nelson did just that. They then walked away to the Springfield Observatory. They waited there until the cops drove away from Skinners. 

“Thanks, Lisa. I thought I was a goner. Let me have a look.” He looked into the telescope and saw Skinners house was covered.

“Man, look, his house is covered.” He laughed at this much to Lisa’s confusion. “I can’t wait till he sees what I wrote on his back siding with.” They then heard a loud “No”. Lisa looked up at Nelson.

“You said you had nothing to do with this.” Oh crap! He was caught. 

“I didn’t!” Nelson lied again.

“You’re lying to me, Nelson.” Lisa looked at him with disapproval and sadness. 

“It’s just one lie. I’ll make it up to you with a kiss.” He leaned forward and expected Lisa to do the same but she didn’t. 

“I can’t kiss you know. Knowing that you did that.” Lisa sighed. “I knew you were the same. You’re still a bully and troublemaker.” Lisa uttered with disappointment. Nelson was about to protest but knew it was useless.

“I’m sorry, Lisa. You can change a man's clothes. You can change a man's way he talks. But you can’t change the man inside.”

“I disagree, Nelson. You still are different than you were before. Not much, but there’s a difference.”

“Is it over? You and me?” He asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Lisa smiled. Even though it was over, for now, she enjoyed their time together. “Why did you want to spend time with me though if you knew you were the same?” 

“I guess you’re the first person to give me a chance. So I gave you a chance. You saw a heart in me and I saw a girl in you.” Lisa nodded. 

“That’s that then.” Lisa said.

“You mean you’re saying goodbye?” 

“I wouldn't say that. It’s more like “smell ya later”. Lisa waved to him and she went home. Lisa had a long walk back home enjoying the early mourning sky. Despite what happened she enjoyed it. She got her first kiss, Nelson told those boys off, and she knew why Nelson saw her as a real girl. Even though they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend they were friends, and hey, things could change. On the way home she saw Milhouse who was happy to know she was single. Heck, maybe Milhouse wouldn't be so bad to be with. Whatever happened next Lisa knew one thing wouldn't change; herself. She was a girl and nothing would change that.


	22. Lisa, It's Your Birthday

“You need to visit me more, you lazy bum!” Homer’s father Abe yelled. Homer was visiting his father in the retirement home. Marge said Homer wasn't keeping his promise to be nicer to him since he accepted Lisa. But she wasn’t the one who had to deal with him for 40 years. Homer sighed as he listened to Abe. He was STILL whining about him. He needed to get out of there. 

“Listen dad, it’s been nice and all but I just remembered I gotta clean the garage.”

“You’ve never even cleaned your room, little yet the garage.” Abe said suspiciously. 

“I need to, umm, go to my donut shop.”

“You burned that down!”

“I need to get a haircut!” Both Homer and Abe looked at his head. “D’oh!” 

“You just don’t wanna spend time with me, admit it!” 

“C,mon, dad! I just wanna have a little time for myself.”

“Makes me wonder how many times you said that to Marge.” Homer growled at that a little. “I need your help anyway.”

“With what? I’m not people you with any old person thing. Especially anything that involves shoving something up your butt”

“Thanks for reminding me. We’ll do that later. But for now I need your help with Lisa’s present that I’m making for her.” Homer’s anger was now replaced by confusion. He walked over to Abe.

“Did you say you're getting Lisa a present?”

“Making her. There’s a big difference, Homer.” Homer looked over on a table to see what he was making. It looked like two wooden dolls. One looked like Abe and the other looked like Lisa. They were standing on a platform that said “For my granddaughter who has shown bravery, kindness, and intelligence throughout her life. Love Abe Simpson (Grandpa).”

“That’s pretty good.”

“You didn’t think I was completely senile did you?” Abe asked.

Homer laughed. “Welllll.” He rubbed his neck. “Why are you making her a present anyway?” Abe looked at him as if lobsters were coming out his ears. 

“What the hell are you talking about, boy?” 

“Why are you giving Lisa a present? It’s not hard to understand.”

“Wha ah uh! Are you stupid? It’s her birthday tomorrow!”

“Lisa’s birthday is tomorrow? AHHHH!” 

“How could you forget your own kid's birthday, you heartless monster! By the way when is your birthday again?” Homer ran out of the retirement home and into his car. He had to think of a present and fast. 

“How about beer? Lisa will be 9. No, she can’t drink for at least 5 years.” Homer thought again. “Maybe a razor for when she enters puberty. No! She’s not a boy anymore she won’t need one.” Homer thought again “Oh, I know. A cat she could pet. Ehh she already has one of those.” Homer then ran store to store but he couldn't find anything he’d think she would really like. Homer then ran outside looking all around. He then put his hands up and started yelling.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Homer yelled really loud. 

At home Lisa was waiting for her birthday to come. She would be turning 9 years old. It would be her last year in single digits. Not only that it would be her first birthday as a girl. She wondered what it would be like. Allison, Samanatha, and twins were all coming over for a party. She assumed Marge would try to make a special one for her. She even wondered if Bart would be different this year. He usually joked around on her birthday. Then there was Homer. He usually gave her presents that were more for himself. It would be much different. Lisa hadn’t told anyone about her kiss with Nelson, not even her mom. She assumed it was too soon to tell them. Nelson would be away on her birthday so he wouldn't be over. Downstairs Marge made her she had everything for Lisa’s birthday.

“Let’s see cake, ice cream, soda, paper plates and cups, declaration..” She checked the list and it seemed everything was there. She wanted this to be the perfect birthday for Lisa; she just hoped Homer and Bart would agree. Hopefully Homer would remember because if he didn’t.” Soon Lisa came down. 

“Hey, mom. Is everything ready for tomorrow?” 

“I think so. I seem to have everything. I really don’t wanna ruin your first birthday as a girl.”

“There’s no way you can ruin it, mom. You and dad made my life so much better. I’m just happy to be myself on my birthday. “

“It’s a very special one for you. We all want it to be good for you. I’m sure your dad will make if as wonderful as he can.” Bart then came in.

“Whoa! Look at all this. What’s the occasion?” Bart asked. Lisa glared at him.

“Bart, tomorrow is my birthday. Every year I do something as a symbol that I love you, but you don’t. I want you to do something this year. To show how much you love your sister. I like that you have defended me for being trans but please don’t screw up this year okay!”

“All right all right. Sigh, sometimes I wish I had a brother again so everything wouldn’t be all about emotions.” Bart left and Lisa rolled her eyes.

“You know. It’s the day before your birthday but how about you open a present early. You deserve it.” Lisa resisted at first. It looked like a picture frame from the way it was shaped in the wrapping. She opened it and gasped. It was a birth certificate. It said her name was “Lisa Marie Simpson” and that her sex was female. Lisa cried a little and hugged Marge.

“Thank you, mom. Thank you.” 

“It was hard to get and took months to fight but I was finally able to get it for you. I’m glad you like it sweetie.” Lisa wiped away her tears. She then thought about Bart and Homer again.

“You don’t think they will screw up do you?” Marge got a little worried face but smiled again.

“I don’t think so. Bart loves you. So does your dad. How can your dad screw up your birthday?”

Homer was sitting at a mental institution thinking how he got himself into this. After he couldn’t find Lisa a present he began looking in the garbage to find anything making the streets a total mess. Dr Monroe said he was insane and didn’t even need to take a test. So here he was stuck in this building with no present for Lisa. Homer was lying on his bed when a large man with a bald head came in. Unlike Homer it looked like he shaved his head. Homer was scared of him as he raised his hand.

“You’re looking kind of down. What’s troubling you.” He asked in a kind voice. He put his big hand on Homer’s shoulder.

“I screwed up. I wanted to make my daughter's birthday perfect and I can’t even do that.” Homer sighed and put his hands on his face. “I’m the worst dad ever.”

“I doubt that. That fact that you tried to give her a great birthday shows you’re a good dad. What's your name?” 

“Homer Simpson.”

“How’d you get in here?” He asked.

“Public breakdown.” Homer said as it was an everyday thing. How about you.”

“I got in here for wearing a white glove with rhinestones. Though that’s a long story and a long time ago. The name's Bruno Mars.” He extended his hand which Homer took. “Though I’m sure you’ve already heard of me.

Homer looked a little blank. “Am I supposed to?” Homer looked really confused.

“I’m a famous singer.” Homer still looked confused. I’m one of the most famous singers of the 2010s.” Homer still wasn’t catching on. “You’ve never heard of Grenade?”

“The what now?”

“24k Magic?”

“Not at all.”

“Fineese!” Bruno asked, hoping for a yes. 

“Ummmmm.” Homer smiled and looked like he was going to say yes but… “Nope.”

“Wow, I’m surpised. Hmm, about this. “The man then started to sing. 

When I see your face (face, face).  
There is a thing that I would not change.   
Cause you’re amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
And when you smile (smile, smile).  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, girl you’re amazing (amazing)  
just the way you are. (are)  
Yeah. 

He then proceeded to play the drums, guitar, and piano. Homer didn’t know it was possible to have that much talent.

“Wow, can you teach me to do all that?”

“Sure, here.” He handed Homer the guitar. “Now just gently play the strings.” Homer played the strings rather hard and it sounded terrible. “Haha, you’ll get it.” He and Homer then walked to a phone so Homer could call his family.

“Man, I really did it this time. Wait till Marge hears I’m in a mental institution.”

“Just let me do the talking, Homer.” Home called his number and gave the phone to Bruno. A boy then answered it.

“Simpsons residence. We can’t come to the phone right now but if you leave a message we might and I repeat might call you back.”

“Who is this.” Bruno asked.

“I’m Bart Simpson who the hell are you?”

“I’m Bruno Mars.”

“Yeah right. The real one?”

“Yep. I’m with your father in a mental institution.”

“Fine. If you're the real Bruno then how did you get that name?”

“I got it as a toddler because I look like Bruno Sammertino.”

“You are him!” Bart sais amazied

“Bart, You father needs your help. Tell your mom okay.” .

“My dad cracked up. Got it.” Bart hung up and went to tell Marge about it. She then had to go to the mental institution to clear Homer’s name. After explaining how Bart is real they decided to release Homer. 

“Thanks for getting me through this, Micheal. If you ever become a normal citizen again come and visit.” Homer told him.

“How about today? I only come here on my own to help people like you. I was once depressed but I helped people and they liked it. I like coming here to help.” Homer thought about it.

“I have an idea!” Homer said. “How about you sing for my daughter. She would love a famous singer on her birthday. She’s trans and it’s her first birthday as a girl. So what do you say?”

“I’d love to, Homer. You like it Marge.”

“I think it sounds sweet, Homer.” Marge said, smiling. 

Homer called Bart and told him Bruno Mars was coming but he was not to tell anyone. Bart, being Bart, told Milhouse who then told a friend. That friend then told some and they told some. Within an hour everyone in town knew “Bruno Mars” was there. 

“And in honor of Bruno coming here we will replace the statue of Jebediah Springfield with Bruno.” Mayor Qumby said. “The crowd cheered. 

“Opps.” Bart said to himself. Soon a car pulled up. Everyone got excited as the news started recording and talking about Bruno's arrival. 

“Any minute now Bruno will step out of the car and make our meaningless lives a little more meaningful.” Kent said. 

Homer stepped out with a big smile on his face. “Hello everyone! Guess what, I’m not insane!” Everyone was cheering “We want Bruno!” Inside the house Allison,Samantha, and the twins were with Lisa and Maggie. 

“Man, I can’t believe Bruno Mars is here.” Terri said.

“Yeah.” Sherri said dreamy eyed. Lisa could see they wanted to see him and sighed.

“Look, you two clearly wanna see him. So if you wanna go outside then…

“Thanks Lisa!” Sherri and Terri yelled, running out. Samantha and Allison were sitting there looking outside and at the table.

“You guys can go to.”

“Are you sure?” Allison asked. Lisa nodded. “Thank you, Lisa! I promise I’ll be back soon.” She ran out along with Samantha. Lisa was left alone with Maggie who ate a piece of her cake.

Homer went to open the door. Everyone was very excited as he did so. Bruno stepped out and waved to everyone. That is when the cheering stopped. 

“Who the hell is that?” Krusty yelled.

“That’s not Bruno. Look how fat he is.How white he is.” An upset lady said. Everyone left mad. Milhouse glared at Bart and Kearney punched him in the gut. Lisa walked over to him.

“Well, Bart you did it. I’ll say you did it in a clever way this year. Making everyone think a celebrity is coming and taking all the attention, even my friends. I can’t say I’m surprised. Bart….” Lisa started crying and walked inside. Bart walked back in too not seeing how it was his fault. Later Bruno saw Lisa writing a letter. 

“Dear, Bart

It is with regret that I write to you that we are no longer siblings. “You’ve embarrassed me time and time again and you always manage to ruin something for me. I’ll always appreciate you for defending me for being trans and accepting me as your sister, but this was the last straw. I hope you’re happy because brother or sister we are no longer siblings.” Bruno walked in Bart's room to talk to him. 

“Hey, Bart.”

“What do you want, poser?” Bart said quite mad. 

“You know Bart you’re lucky to have a sister like Lisa. It’s shown you that the world isn’t quite black and white. Whenever my sisters were sad I would sing a song for them. Write them one.” 

“I can’t write a song and neither can you!”

“I wrote many songs and won some grammys for them.”

“No! Bruno Mars did. You’re just a fat mental dude. Leave me alone.”

“Look, Bart. Bruno Mars is either on a stage right now or he’s in your room offering to help you write a song for your sister. Whatever you choose.” He was about to leave but Bart stopped him.

“Wait! Bruno! The piano is downstairs. You go to it and I’ll make the coffee.” Soon Bart and Bruno were in the living room trying to write a song. It wasn’t going well. Bart’s lyrics were not too loving to say the least.

“What? Should I be more gross?”

“Maybe you need to be inspired. Follow me.” He and Bart went outside and saw Lisa through her window.

“You know, Bart, Lisa’s struggled her whole life. She’s been confused, depressed, face bullies, and lied to herself and loved ones to make others happy. You see her as a girl right? Well look at her. Think about everything you love about her.”

“Does that include when she’s my target practice?” It took almost all night but he and Bruno eventually wrote a song. The next mourning Bruno put the piano with Bart in front of him. Bart went to wake up Lisa.

“Lisa. Lisa wake up.” When she didn't Bart gave her a wet willy which got her up.

“Bart! What’s the big deal!” A drozzie Lisa asked.

“It might be 6 hours late but I’m here for your present.” Bart then took a trashcan and started tapping it. “1, 2, 3, 4” Bruno then started to sing just like the real Bruno Mars. 

Lisa, it's your birthday,  
God bless you this day;  
You gave me the gift of a little sister,  
And I'm proud of you today.

Bart then joined in.  
Lisa, it's your birthday!  
Happy birthday, Lisa;  
Lisa, it's your birthday!  
Happy birthday, Lisa!

Leon started singing alone again.

I wish you love and good will,  
I wish you peace and joy.  
Bart then got a little solo.  
I wish you better than your heart desires,  
Then Bruno.  
And your first kiss from a boy.  
The two sang together again.  
Lisa, it's your birthday!  
Happy birthday, Lisa;  
Lisa, it's your birthday!  
Happy birthday, Lisa!  
Yeah! - Bart put in at the end.  
“Oh, Bart.” She gave him a hug. That was the best present ever. Even better than mom’s. Thank you.” She looked over to Homer. “Thank you, dad.” Then she looked over to Bruno. “You two Bruno.”

“You’re welcome, Lisa” Bruno said in a much deeper voice as he was about to leave.  
“What happened to your voice, Bruno.” Bart asked.  
“Oh, this.” He laughed “This is my real voice. My name is Leon Kompowsky. I’m a bricklayer from Paterson, New Jersey. The reason I did the whole Bruno thing is because it made people happy. I was angry for years but when I started doing this everyone looked happy and so was I. I used to do Michael Jackson, but he's umm kind of controversial now so I stopped.” Leon said rubbing his neck and chuckling. Soon after the Simpsons family said goodbye to him as he left. What started out as a bad birthday for Lisa soon became her best one ever, and as a girl nonetheless. Happy birthday indeed. 

Another chapter done. This was like the Michael Jackson episode but with Bruno Mars instead as Michael is kind of controversial today; though I still like him. We’ll almost wrapped up here. There will be about 3 more chapters after this. I was going for 30 at first but it would prove to be too difficult. Most of it would be filler. So some of those chapters that I had some minor plans for will just be chopped up and put into the last couple. The next chapter will be pretty dark, even more so than the one where Lisa is attacked at school. Thanks for reading.


	23. Kidnapped

Homer decided to go have a few drinks with his pals at Moe’s. He was sitting there drinking watching the Isotopes game. He remembered when he danced for the team. He only remembered when he saved them from moving to Albuquerque. 

“You think they'll make the playoffs this year?” Lenny asked.

“Playoffs?” Carl replied. “I just hope we can win a game.” 

“Maybe Burns can replace all the guys on the team with pros like he did that one time. Whatever happened to the players.” Moe chuckled.

“From what I heard Ken Griffey Jr. Still has gigantism, Roger Clemans still thinks he’s a chicken, and Ozzie Smith has been missing ever since.”

“Well that least Mike Scioscia got his super magical powers.” Carl looked over to Homer. “I saw Lisa won that contest. Congrats, Homer.”

“Are you guys not mad at me for saying Bruno Mars was here when he wasn’t?”

“Homer, you’ve done worse than that. Believe me we’re not mad.” Lenny said. “Where are your kids now?”

“Maggie is at home with Marge and Bart went to a comic convention with some friends. Lisa and her friends went to a museum.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Lenny asked.

“Pfftt. And waste my time with a bunch of eggheads, no thank you.” Homer said downing his beer.

Across town Lisa, Allison, and Samatha were all at the Springfield History Museum. Lisa had thought it would be a fun way to spend the day there. Allison agreed as she had some of the same hobbies as Lisa. Samantha wasn’t as smart as them but it was always nice to get out of the house. They walked up to a mannequin that was wearing the very uniform that Jebidiah Spingfield was known to wear. Lisa began to read something that was there. 

“Jebisiah Springifeld founded our great city in 1796 when Jebidiah and Shelbyville Manhattan traveled west to find their own land. They hoped to find “New Sodom” after they got a quote from the Bible wrong. The two split up when Shelbyville wanted cousins to marry. Jebidiah wanted to find the town on Chastity, abstinence, and flavorless mush to which he called root-marm. Manhattan founded Shelbyville and Jebidiah founded Springfeld.” Lisa quit reading.

“Didn’t you say he once attacked George Washington?” Lisa put a finger to her lips.

“Shhh! I know. But I don’t want everyone else to know. What he did was terrible but he’s the pride of the town. I can’t tell anyone.”

“I guess it’s better if people believe in the myth rather than the truth?” Lisa nodded.

“The legend of Jebidiah makes everyone happy. Springfield has had so many bad mistakes that just having this one thing that brings everyone together is worth it even if it’s a lie.” Lisa said. The three of them checked out a few more exhibits in the museum, including the small meteor that almost destroyed Spingfield.

“So what was it like kissing Nelson?” Allison asked. Lisa’s heart jumped at that. How did she find out? She looked at her shocked.  
“You’re wondering how I figured out, right? A girl knows.”

“You’re going to need to be clearer than that.” Lisa replied.

“I heard Nelson talking to himself about it at school.” Lisa faleplamed thinking how stupid Nelson could be at times.

“Nelson and Lisa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Samantha said playfully.

“It was just a little kiss, okay. A spur of the moment type thing. Besides, it didn’t go anywhere. Nelson and I are too different.” Lisa said trying to look confident, tough it wasn’t really good. She was sure she was over Nelson, wasn’t she? While looking at some exhibits Lisa thought she saw a familiar blonde girl in the background. A familiar girl from a pageant. When she turned her head though she was gone. Lisa rubbed it off and figured her mind was playing tricks. The girls then came to a part of a train.

“Isn’t that the monorail that failed?” Samantha asked.

“Yep.” Lisa replied. “Until it endangered almost everyone’s lives and was shut down. The town even sang a song when they wanted it. Monorail. Monorail. Monorail!” The girls looked at Lisa oddly. “Sorry.” Lisa laughed. The girls we're about to go to another exhibit but Samantha spoke up first.

“Hold on. I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” She ran to the direction of the bathroom and for some reason Lisa had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Lisa and Allison looked at a few other things for a while. Soon they noticed that Samantha was taking a long time, longer than it should take.

“Maybe we should go check on her. Just to see if she’s all right.” Lisa suggested.

“Agreed. I’m starting to worry.” Allison replied. The two headed for the bathroom to see if she was there. 

“Sammatha. Are you in here?” Lisa asked. There was no reply. They checked the stales and Allison looked in the toilets which weirded out Lisa.

“Hey, you never know.” Allison said. 

“Maybe we should split up. I’ll check the west half of the building and you check the east.”

“Right. When should we meet back up.”

“I say about 30 minutes. If we see Samantha we’ll call each other. If we don’t we’ll meet up again and search some more before telling security we can’t find our friend.” Allison nodded and they went their separate ways. Lisa looked around some exhibits and even looked inside some though that was against the rules. They were looking for a friend. She was sure they would understand. 

“Maybe she just went home.” Lisa said to herself. “She’s not into this stuff like Alliaon and I are.” She was quiet for a moment. “Still, she would have told us she was leaving.” Lisa began to search some more when her phone rang. It was Allison. Oh good, she found Samantha. Lisa picked it up.

“Hello.” Lisa said.

“LISA! You got to get over here quick!” Allison screamed into the phone almost breaking Lisa’s eardrums.

“Wha? What’s wrong!” Lisa asked worriedly. “Did you find Samantha” 

“No. But I found her shoe and her phone lying on the ground!”

“What!” Lisa yelled.

“Get over here quick. I’m next to the train! Hurry, I have a bad feeling!”

“I’m on my way.” Lisa hung up and ran to where Allison was. It would take a few minutes as it would mean going through some stairs and a few hallways. After a few moments Lisa finally got to the train. She caught her breath before looking for Allison. She looked around but couldn’t find her. She wasn’t in the train either. Did she lose her patience and looked for Lisa herself? Lisa heard a sound from a corner and walked a little further until she saw a dark hallway. There was a sign that said “Do Not Enter.” Lisa walked to it.  
“Allison are you in there?” “There was no sound. The only light was from a red fire exit sign. It gave off a red glow on the ground. She walked closer to it to see if Allison was possibly there. She walked in the room and stood still.

“Allison?” Lisa asked, trying to hide her fear but quite failing. The room was filled with some antique and ancient artifacts. They were fun to look at most of the time but now they looked creepy. Lisa was the only person there. Convinced Allison wasn’t there Lisa was about to turn when a large black arm with a tattoo and hand grabbed her. They placed a cloth over Lisa’s mouth and nose that had a weird smell. Lisa tried to scream but the hand was placed too hard on her mouth. She kicked and kicked but to no avail. Soon she began to feel drozzie. Was this chloroform? The harder Lisa tried the more tired she got. Soon her vision got hazy and she closed her eyes. She stopped kicking and attempting to scream as her body got motionless. Then, everything went black. 

Lisa woke up with her head hurting. It felt like a headache, a really bad one. Was this a hangover? Was this how Homer always felt. She mumbled to herself words she couldn’t even make out. She opened her eyes suddenly to find herself in a dark room. The room was a little dirty and chilly. It looked abandoned. Lisa was trying to get a grip of what happened and then it hit her. She and Allison were looking for Samantha who disappeared. Allison found something but when Lisa got there wasn’t wasn’t there anymore. Lisa looked in a dark room and then someone grabbed her when she blacked out. Lisa began to panic. Where was she and where were Allison and Samamntha? She got up and ran to a door, locked. 

“Damn it.” Lisa thought. It was rare she cursed but this was important. There were no windows. Lisa walked to the other side to get her thoughts together. “Think Lisa there needs to be a way out of this. I need to get out and call the cops.” Just then the door opened and a group of people entered. There was a tall and muscular black man with a tattoo of the death eaters from Harry Potter on it. Lisa recognized this as the arm of the man who kidnapped her. There was a man with a long beard and a lot of fat. Then there was a woman in biker gear. Lastly was a small figure in the shadow Lisa couldn't make out. 

“You know. After you won I had to think of more ways to improve myself. Better dresses, a cute smile, good promises. Sure, it was difficult, but it was worth it. Afterall, I wanna be a sweetie pie.” Lisa gasped at this and her eyes widened. 

“Amber…” Lisa said quietly. The figure emerged revealing it was Amber. 

“Lisa.” Amber nodded her head. 

“But, I, What, you, and. What’s going on!?” Amber just smiled.

“You mean you haven’t figured it out yet. I thought you were smart. It’s simple Lisa this is my revenge.” Lisa was speechless with a shocked look on her face. “After you beat me at the pageant I couldn't just let you go. That was supposed to be mine and you took it.” Amber said with venom coming from her voice.

“You mean you kidnapped me because of a contest!” A shocked Lisa cracked. “All because you got jealous?”

“You embarrassed me! I was supposed to win. Instead I lost to a newcomer. Some rookie trans girl!”

“What does it matter? You won in the end when I was disqualified.”

“Yes. I must thank you for that.” Amber said. “If it wasn’t for your idiot father you would still be the queen.

“Don’t insult my dad!” Lisa warned Amber glaring at her with hatred. “He might be a bit slow but he loves me. He gave up his son so I could be his daughter. My happiness is what makes him keep going!”

“Aww. How touching. I think your friends had similar stories.” Lisa gaped.

“What did you do!?” Lisa cracked almost crying. 

“I didn’t kill them if that’s what you’re thinking. I just gave them what they always wanted.” Amber smiled. Lisa just looked confused.

“Who are these people?” Lisa pointed to the group.

“Just some friends who don’t like your kind. They all had their lives ruined because of it.” Amber glared at her. The group was also glaring at her. 

“So you did all this because of your pettiness you lost and that I’m trans?” Lisa yelled.

“It’s not so much of you being trans, Lisa. I think you do make a pretty girl. That’s the thing. I hate trans girls who are prettier than me. It’s hard for me to admit but you’re a pretty girl. Almost as pretty as I’m, if not the same.” Lisa couldn't believe all of this. It had to be a dream.

“So what are you going to do to me.” Lisa asked trying not to show fear. Allison asked.

“I’m going to give you what you’ve always wanted. You should be thanking me.”

“Give me what!?” Lisa screamed. Amber grinned evilly. 

“Your girlhood.” Amber said with a malicious vibe. 

The goons ran toward Lisa and pinned her down; the two men had both her arms and legs and the woman held down her head. Lisa tried to break free but it was no use. They were much stronger.  
“Let me go!” Lisa screamed. Amber walked up to her smiling.

You wanna be a girl so bad?” She took out a switchblade and flicked it to have the blade come out. “Fine, I’ll make you one.” Lisa's eyes widened as she knew what was going to happen next. She tried ever so hard to escape but it was useless.

“Please not like this!” Lisa cried. “I don’t wanna be a girl this way!”

“Like I said Lisa you’ll thank me later.” She lifted Lisa's dress and put her underwear down.The goons laughed as she grinned evilly and raised the knife.  
“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Amber brung the knife down on Lisa’s groin and struck. Lisa felt an intense pain down on her privates. “AHHHHHHH!” Lisa yelled in pain crying hysterically. Amber brought it down again sticking once more. She stabbed Lisa’s penis several more times. Lisa couldn't bear the pain. It felt like a ton of wasps were stinging her boy parts. Amber then grabbed Lisa’s scrotum and started to cut it open. This felt even worse than the stabbing did. Lisa looked down and saw blood on the ground as well as two white things. Lisa was starting to get pale and lose consciousness. She was sweating and felt like puking. Amber finally put the knife down and the goons let go of Lisa. The only sound now was Lisa’s moaning. 

“There. It is done.” Amber said. “You’re a girl now. I don’t think the doctors will be able to put it back together.” Lisa was getting whiter by the second and her vision was getting hazy again. “I did you a favor, Lisa. Congratulations on your girlhood. I look forward to competing against you in the future.” She and the goons turned and started to leave. Amber turned to the woman. “Zoey, call an ambulance for Lisa and her friends; would you.” Zoey nodded and took out her phone. This is where Lisa lost consciousness.

Pain. That was what Lisa felt. Why? She didn’t remember. Where? She wasn’t sure where she was now. She heard some beeping and a bright white light. She heard some talking she couldn't make out. This had happened before. Though last time the pain was throughout her body. This time it was around her groin. Lisa flickered her eyes open trying to make sense of the scene. Her vision came back and she saw she was in a hospital bed. Her parents were there talking to Dr. Hibbert and Dr. Webber as well as a few others. Marge was crossing her arms and crying while Homer was trying to understand it all. Lisa got up a little and spoke up.

“Mom. Dad?” Lisa said dryly. Her parents looked over to her in shock and joy.

“Oh my God, Lisa!” Marge ran up and kissed Lisa’ forehead multiple times. Homer came up and did the same.

“How’s my brave little girl? Homer asked.

“Fine, I guess. I hurt though.” Lisa coughed a little.

“I know, Sweetie.” Marge pet Lisa’s hair and Homer rubbed her hands. “I know. Here. Have some water.” Marge had a cup of water with a straw in it which Lisa drank some.

“What happened?” Lisa asked. Homer and Marge looked a little worried. They were told to be honest with Lisa. Lying would only make it worse.

“Well, Honey. You were attacked. You were ganged up by some bad people. Lisa’s eyes shot open. She remembered now. The museum. The clothe. Amber. The attack. Wait, Samantha and Allison!

“Oh My God. Samantha and Allison. They're missing! Mom! Dad! Samnatha and Allison were missing! I couldn’t find them. I think somebody bad happened! I think…!”

“Whoa, slow down, Sweetie. Samantha and Allison were found.

“Really? Are they okay?” Homer and Marge frowned. 

“Well, they’re in about the same condition as you are.” Marge said.

“You mean…”

Homer nodded. “They two were attacked.” Lisa buried her face in her hands and cried. 

“This was all my fault. I’m the one who wanted to go to the museum. It’s my fault.”

“No it isn’t, sweetheart.” Homer said. “No one could have predicted this. This isn’t your fault at all.”

“What matters is that you and your friends are alive.” Marge told her daughter. Lisa looked around again. She saw some wires hooked up to her. Most noble were the ones on her groin.

“What are those for?” Lisa asked. Both Homer and Marge looked concerned and didn’t speak for a moment. Both Hibbert and Webber stepped forward. 

“Oh, Lisa I’m so sorry.” Marge webt.

“What do you mean?” Lisa asked. The adults looked at Lisa and sighed. Despite being a smart girl she was still a child and thought like one. Of course she didn’t understand yet. 

“Lisa.” Dr. Weber said. “I don’t know how to say this but those people hurt you in a bad way. It was in a way we couldn't fix.” Lisa looked confused. “Those people, well, they, they..”

“They took away your boy parts.” Marge finished. Lisa was still a little confused. She was trying to get together what they said. 

“Those people cut your boy parts really badly. There was no way to save them. Your penis was pretty torn up and you were also castrated.”

“Cas what?” Lisa asked.

“Castrated.” Hibbert finished. “It means to remove one's testicles. Those are your balls. The little white things in your scrotum.”

“Because of this we had no choice but to use SRS on you. Sex Reassiement Surgery. By doing this we gave you a vagina. You basically got your surgery 10 years early. You look like any other girl now. Or you will once you’re healed.” Webber said. Lisa couldn't believe all of this. She finally got the surgery he always wanted, but in the way she wouldn't want.

“What about my friends?”

“Yes, they got the same punishment. They’re here in the hospital but in different rooms with their families. You can visit them later if you’d like.”

“Where’s Bart? And Maggie?” She asked her parents.

“At the house with Grandpa and your aunts.” Homer told her. “They'll be here later.” 

“Lisa.” Dr. Webber said. “I’m sorry. This should have never happened to you. What happened was cruel and hateful. I promise you the people who did this will pay dearly.”

“I was attacked by Amber Dempsey.” Lisa told them. “And well as some others.”

“We know.” Webb replied. “A CVTV caught them in the parking lot. The goons will be put in prison for this. As for Amber I’m not sure.”

“If I don’t have my boy parts anymore I can’t develop into a man, right?”

Webber sighed. “Yes. You won’t have to worry about facial hair, deepening of the voice, broadening of the shoulders and other male characteristics.”

“Look on the bright side, Lisa. At least you won’t have to take blockers anymore. Hehehehehe.” Of course, that means less money for me. Hehehehehe.” Hibbert said.

“What about hormones?” Marge asked. 

“Hormones usually can begin at 16 for trans folks, maybe a couple years earior. I think with how Lisa is now she can start them when she turns 10 or 11. There’s no way for her to go back now so might as well go all the way. She might need some minor surgeries other the next few years though.” 

Marge nodded. “Thank you doctor. When can Lisa go back to school?”

“I say let her rest for about a week. There are some things she won’t be able to do for a while like ride a bike. I’ll give you a list on what she can and can’t do. What she can’t do will be from a couple weeks to a few months depending on what it is.”

“Got it.” Marge said.

“If you need me or Hibbert or a nurse just press the button.” He turned to Lisa. “You’re a strong girl, Lisa. I know you’ll get through this.” With that the doctors left. After that the Simpsons sat.

“I guess I’m a real girl now, huh.” Lisa said with a chuckle trying to cheer up the mod. Marge smiled.

“You were always a real girl, sweetie. The only thing that happened was that a mistake was corrected.” Marge told her. “It just happened in a way no one wanted. Are you all right?”

“Yeah. As much as it hurts both physically and emotionally; I think I’m going to be happy. It’s what I’ve always wanted. I just wish I could be a mom one day.”

“You will be, sweetheart. Even though you can’t give birth you can be a mom. There are cis women who are the same. And who knows, in 20 years there might be a way in which you can.”

“Yeah.” Homer said. “Hopefully they would have cured baldness too.” Homer frowned a little, patting his head. Marge and Lisa laughed.

“Same old dad.” Lisa chuckled.

The family spent some time together before Bart, Maggie, Grandpa, Patty, Selma, and Ling arrived. Patty had a little talk with Lisa.

“How’s my favorite niece?” 

“Good. I still hurt a little but I’m fine.” 

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Lisa. I hope those people get what they deserve.”

“Personally I hope Amber gets help. I think she was spoiled rotten and couldn't take not getting what she wanted. She even said she doesn’t care too much that I’m a trans girl. I hope she gets help to become a better person.” Patty smiled.

“I’m always here for you, Lisa. You and I need to stick together.”

“I know. Thank you Aunt Patty.”

A few days later Lisa saw Samantha and Allison. Like Lisa they two were kidnapped by the goons. Lisa learned the man who got her was named Richard Freeman. Samantha was caught by Zoey Cook and Allison was caught by Toby Arnolds. They two had surgeries earior than they should have. The trial of the people who hurt them would be later in the year. Lisa thought that would give Amber plenty of time to think about what she had done. It was weird for Lisa to walk around first without her boy parts there. The bandages were still there so she hadn't seen what she would look like for now on. Going to the bathroom was also a new experience. Things were going to be different. Lisa got some visits by Janey, Sherri, and Terri telling her to get well soon. Later when Lisa was alone Bart came in.

“How’s it going, sis?” Bart asked.

“Good. I’m healing. I should be able to go to school in a few days.”

“If I were you I'd lie and say I’m still in pain so I wouldn't have to go to school. Watch some TV, play games, eat junk food. That’s the life!” Lisa rolled her eyes playfully.

“Maybe for you, Bart but for me my education is important. I’ve already missed enough as it is. How’s Milhouse and Nelson?”

“They’re cool. We’ve done some kickass pranks together. They both miss you, especially Nelson.” Lisa’s heart skipped a beat.

“Really? Is he still bullying?”

“I think you getting attached was the final straw for that. I haven’t seen him bully anyone in a while.”

“That’s good. You know, I haven’t told anyone this, not even mom but… we kissed.” Bart’s mouth dropped at this.

“Really? Did you like it.” Lisa was quiet a moment before blushing and nodding.

“It was one of the most enjoyable things ever. I loved it. We decided not to get together in the end but it was still a wonderful night.”

“You still like him?” Lisa gripped her sheets tightly.

“I don’t know. I think I want to, but I don’t know.”

“Hey sis it’s whatever you choose. If you think he’s the one I support you.”

“Thanks, Bart. You’re the best brother ever.”

“And you're the best sister ever.” Maggie then walked over and looked offended crossing her arms. “Okay, you’re in a dead tie with her.” Lisa laughed and grabbed Maggie. 

“I love you too, Maggie.” The three siblings then had a nice day together.

There we go. I said that this chapter would be dark. We're almost done here as there's two chapters left. The last two will have time skips in them. So Lisa will age thought-out both of them.


	24. A Lisa By Any Other Name

Lisa spent most of her time in the hospital reading, playing her sax, doing homework, and talking to family. She got some visits from friends. Milhouse, the Flanders, even Sideshow Bob, She was disappointed Nelson didn’t though. The most surprising thing was when the Lovejoys visited. At first Lisa thought they were going to preach to her about sinning. On the contrary; they came to apologize to her. 

“Lisa, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” Tim said.

“Yes.” Lisa replied. “It has.” 

“We’re probably the last people you’d expect to see here.”

“Definitely.” Lisa said flatley. Tim chuckled a bit. 

“Yes. I don’t blame you, I suppose. Helan and I didn't exactly treat you with respect. I dare say we flat you hurt you.”

“Why are you here.” Tim sighed.

“Lisa, we want to apologize. For how we treated you. We’ve heard about how you were attacked and agreed that it was wrong despite of what we thought of you. It should have never happened. We failed to see you as a girl just as your family, friends… and our good Lord does. If you think you are female in your soul than you are. I apologize for my bigotry.”

“As do I.” Helan said.

“I hope you can one day forgive us.” Tim finished. Lisa was surprised. This was the last thing she expected to happen. She thought about whether she should forgive them or now. What would Ned and Maude do?

“Thank you, Mr and Mrs. Lovejoy. That really means a lot to me. I think in time I can forgive you. I think you’ve earned your second chance. I can see you’re truly sorry and really appropriate it. Thank you.” Lisa smiled.

“How are you feeling.” Helan asked.

“I’m better. I’m good to leave in a couple days and go back to school.”

“Church too I hope.” Tim mentioned.

Lisa chuckled a little. “Yes, church too.” 

After a couple more days Lisa was released from the hospital. It would be nice to go back home and back to school; Bart disagreed with the latter. Lisa was unbandaged and looked into the mirror and her newself. With her boy parts no longer there he looked like a regular girl now; though it would take a while to heal all the way. It was what she wanted though. Lisa returned to school with a big welcome from her friends and staff. 

“Lisa!” Janey screeched. “I’m so happy to see you.” She hugged her best friend with Allison behind her also back. 

“It’s good to be back isn’t it?” Allison said.

“Indeed.” Lisa smiled. When walking to class she saw Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chlamers. Whie it was a long shot she wondered if they knew Nelson was doing better. She went to ask. 

“Well, well , well if it isn’t our little testbook. How are you Lisa.” Skinner asked.

“I’m fine. I’m happy to be back.I have a question for you both. Do you know how Nelson Muntz is doing. Is she behaving well?

“Why do you wanna know?” Chlamers asked. “He was often trouble.”

“I’m just curious.”

“Well.” Chalmers started. “I don’t keep up much with all my pupils, I think Nelson has improved. He did get a detention not long ago.” Lisa gasped. “For beating up on those three bullies that hurt you. Other than that he’s been doing better.” Lisa waa happy to know Nelson was changing.

“I see. Well thank you two.”

Lisa and her friends went to the classroom and sat down. Lisa put her homework on Ms. Hoover’s desk hoping she would like it. Lisa chatted with her friends and saw the door open. However, it wasn’t Ms. Hoover but rather a man with dark hair. He was tall, had a big nose, and was dressed like a revolution soldier.

“Who is that?” Lisa asked Janey.

“That’s Mr. Bertstorm. Our sub teacher. He started coming he while you were gone because Ms. Hoover has lyme disease.” Lisa knew she should be worried Ms. Hoover, but she was strongly...attracted to him.

“Well boys and girls I’ve got a good day planned for you. Much to do. But first I want all of you to look at me. I’m an American Revolution soldier from 1780. Now, I want you to tell me what’s wrong with my costume. The one who does so gets my hat. Anyone?” Mo one raised their hand first. Lisa then decided to let her moment shine.

“Yes, little lady.” Mr. Bergstorm said.

“I think I know what the problems are.”

“What’s your name?”

“Lisa simpson.” She replied.

“All right, Miss Simpson. Can you give me the answer?

“Well for one your uniform is that of the War of 1812, not the Revolution.” Lisa said.

“Right you are. What else?”

“Your musket says “made in the state of Vermont” but Vermont wasn’t a state until 1791.” Lisa smiled.

“Right again. Anything else?”

“You're Jewish. Most Americans were Christian.”

“Right again! You win, little lady.” He put the hat on Lisa's head. “You’re the young transgendered lady, aren’t you?” Lisa's heart skipped a beat and nodded. “Well, I would have never guessed. Good for you on being so brave and smart.” He walked up to the front of the desk leaving a smiling Lisa. Much of the following week was fun. Mr. Bergstorm read Charlotte's Web to them and got the kids to show their talents.

“Ralph. What special talent do you have?”

“I can hold my pee and not wet my bed.” Ralph said.

“All right. We’ll count that. How about you Janey?”

“I can skip rope really fast.” Janey proceeded to do so, not failing at all.” He then tried to get Lisa to play her sax, but she was a little too nervous. After class Lisa decided to talk to him.

“Mr. Bergstorm. Can I talk to you about something? 

“Well sure, Lisa. What is it?”

“Do you think there’s hope for me? Do you think I’ll go far in life? I would love to get a good career maybe as a writer, a sax player, or a congresswoman but do I have a chance being… what I am.” Mr. Bergstorm was silent for a moment. He realized what Lisa was saying.

“Lisa, you’re a smart young lady so I’m not going to hold back. It won’t be an easy road for you. You’ll have to climb twice as high as a regular woman in order to achieve success. Even then will you still face hardship. I know you’re recovering from a brutal attack and it may not be the last. Even then don’t give up on being a girl. It’s who you are.” Lisa nodded and smiled. She played her sax for him and and left. She told her family all about him though Bart and Homer thought he was a wimp. Marge suggested inviting him to dinner.

“If you like him so much we can invite him to dinner. He seems like a good teacher.”

“Really!” Lisa squealed. “What should I say to him? What should I wear? What should we cook because it can’t be cheap.”

“Lisa. It’s just inviting your teacher, it’s not a date. Do you want him to go to jail?”

“What does going to jail have to do with going on a date with him?” Mrge rolled her eyes. For as smart as Lisa was she still had that childhood innocence. 

The next day Lisa to school to ask Mr. BergStorm if he would like to come to dinner. Lisa was practicing what to say.

“Mr. Bergstorm.” Lisa muttered to herself. “You must get lonely not living with anyone so how would..” Lisa stopped. “No! That wouldn’t work!” Lisa started again. “Hi, Mr. Bergstorm. Listen my mom thinks you’re a great teacher and would like to get to know you better even though my dad thinks….” Lisa stopped again and rubbed her temple. She sighed a little. “This is never going to work.” Lisa reached for the door to her classroom and wished herself luck. Once she entered she decided to just burst it out. “Good Morning, Mr. Bergstorm. I was wondering if..” Lisa stopped and gasped. What she saw was not Mr. Bergstorm but rather her regular teacher. Miss. Hover. 

“Hi, Lisa. How are you.” Lisa was standing there with a confused face. The bell rang and she took her seat.

“Well Class.” Miss. Hoover said. “You’re probably wondering why I’m not dead. Well, it turns out I’m okay. I only thought I had lyme disease. You see, sometimes when someone thinks so hard that they have something their brain thinks they do, and it makes them feel like they have it. Even though they don’t. So I only thought I had it and imagined the rest.” Most of the class still looked confused. “Never mind.” Hoover shook her head. Lisa raised her hand. “Yes, Lisa.”

“Where’s Mr. Bergstorm?”

“Oh, that nerd. Since I’m back he won’t be needed here anymore. Don’t worry, we’ll get back on track. I’m sure he got you all behind.”

After school Lisa ran to his apartment. There she found out he was going to Capital City. Lisa ran as far as her little legs could take her. When she got to the station she tried to look for him. With the crowd of people it was hard to track him. Lisa got on a bench and looked. There she saw him. He was about to get on a train. Lisa started to run after him!

“Mr. Bergstorm! Mr. Bergstorm wait!” Lisa ran to him. Mr. Bergstorm looked over his shoulder to see Lisa running to him.

“Lisa? What are you doing here.” Lisa stopped in front of him catching her breath while talking.

“Mr. ..huu Bergstorm. Where...huu are you...huu going?” Lisa asked sadly.

“Back to Capital City. My work here is done and they need me there.”

“What! But you can't just go!”

“I must. That’s my job, Lisa, being a fake. Why in a few weeks I might be wearing a chefs hat or I might be sanding, or acting like I’m a computer programmer. Capital City needs me now.

“But...But I won’t want you to g-go. You, you are the b-best teacher ever.” Lisa started to tear up.

“That’s true. I’m the best you’ll get. I must go. They need me.”

“I do too.” Lisa sniffed. “Ever since I transitioned You’ve been the most supporting teacher I’ve had.” 

“That might be true. But You’ll still have your mom, and your dad, your siblings, and friends. All the important family in your life will be there for you and know who you are; a girl.”

“I-I’m really going to mi-miss you Mr. Bergstorm.” Lisa said crying and hugging him.”

“Tell you what. Whenever you feel like you’re alone and there’s nobody else to rely on, this is all you need to know.” He wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it, and gave it to Lisa.

“Goodbye, Bergstorm.” Lisa sobbed. Mr. Bergstorm stepped in the train and it closed. Lisa chased after his box as fast as she could before he disappeared forever. Mr. Bergstorm noticed and opened the window. 

“Goodbye, Lisa. You'll be fine. Just read the note.” Mr. Bergstorm said, waving as he got smaller and smaller before going away. Lisa wiped some tears after and looked at the note. There were just four simple words there. Four words that Lisa would remember forever. She would look at the note years from now knowing it changed her life. She would always keep it.

The trail for Amber Dempsey came. Lisa and her family and friends were all present. The adults who helped her all got 20 years in prison on the account of kidnapping, assault, bodily harm, and hate crime. Amber didn’t go to jail due to her being only 8 at the time. However, she would never be able to enter another beauty pageant again, got several hours of community service, and had to take sensitivity classes. Lisa thought that was fair.

And so time passed by. Lisa would finish 2nd grade, 3rd, and the rest of Elementary school. When Lisa was in 5th Grade she spoke to her parents by taking hormones. She knew the earior she started the better she’d look.

“Mom, I’m 11 now and as are the other girls my age. They are starting to enter puberty and I’m stuck in this state. I wanna start estrogen so I can start to develop.” Marge put a hand on her shoulder.

“I know, dear. You’ve been ready for a while. Your dad and I have talked about it and agree it’s best for you to begin. I’ll call Dr. Weber and Dr. Hubbert and talk about getting you started.

“Thanks, Mom.” Lisa said. Marge set up an appointment for Lisa. Once the day came they drove up there and sat in the waiting room.

“Mom, what if I’m denied it. What if they say I have to wait or if they give me tesestrone instead. What do I do then?” Lisa asked worriedly.

“Lisa. They won’t give you tesestrone. They know how badly you don’t want that. I also think they will allow you to take hormones. They said it themselves you won’t have to wait till you’re a teenager anymore. Trust me, you'll get it.” Lisa and Marge were called into the room and waited for the doctors. Soon they arrived.

“Lisa, how are you, young lady?”

“I’m fine, Dr. Weber. How are you?”

“Great. I heard Amber got her trial and punishment. I think she deserved what she got.” Lisa nodded.

“I’m happy she wasn’t sent to prison. I just hope she can learn to love again.” Weber nodded.

“What are you here for?” He asked.

“I think you know.” Lisa said.

“You want to start on estrogen, don’t you?”

“Yes. All the other girls are starting now, even Allison and Samantha. If I don’t start soon I’ll be behind them all forever. I don’t wanna be an adult with a half a cup boobs and no waist. I need to start.”

“I see. Well, Lisa, I don’t see a reason not too. You’re never going back anyway. You’re right, the earlier you start the better the results will be. Let’s explain.” Dr. Hibbert took out a marker and got permission to draw on Lisas chest. Once he did he started talking.

“How, Lisa; how your breast will develop will depend on when you take them, how high the dose is, and family genes. Girls usually get breast size similar to a mom, aunt, or grandmother. The bigger theirs is the bigger yours will be hehehehe.” Lisa looked over to Marge. She was a good size. She knew Aunt Patty and Selma were even bigger. Then there were Homer’s. Lisa shivered at the thought of that last one. “Because you’re starting at only 11 and with your mom's genes I think you'll grow up rather busty. You’re attact some boys and make some cis girls jealous that’s for sure hehehehehehe.” He drew a line where Lisa’s breast would be. “Once you start taking it you’ll feel some mood swings. It’s also good to get some exercise as it might also cause some weight gain.”

“I’m ready. I know I am.”

“All right then.” Weber said. “We’ll need to take a blood test first so we can know the dose you’ll need. It will take about a week to get the results. Dr. Hibbert will you do the honors?” Dr. Hibbert took out a big needle.

“With pleasure.” Lisa gulped but held on to her courage. She got the blood test done.

“We’ll call you in a week when we get the results back.” Dr. Weber told them.” Lisa and Marge left and waited out the week. They later came back when they got the results back. They told Lisa her dose and that she would begin that day.

“Here you go, Lisa.” Weber handed her some pills. “Just take one of these a day and soon you’ll start to blossom into a woman. It might take some time to see some results but when you get them I’m sure you’ll be happy. When you’re older we can give you higher dosages.”

“Thank you. Dr. Weber. You’ve been a great help over the years. Now I can take the final steps to finally become who I really am.”

“I must thank you too.” Marge said. “Before we found you Lisa was always depressed and hated herself. When you officially showed she was trans and could be a girl you changed not only her life but mine and many more. Thank you.”

“Your husband doesn’t mind the cost?”

“He just wants Lisa to be happy.” Marge told him.

“That’s good. Well then, Lisa. Have a great day.

“It’s already great.” Lisa smiled.

Lisa began taking her estrogen pills that night. Like he said the results didn’t come immediately. After a few months of use though she saw some results when little bumps formed on her chest and they itched. Marge and Lisa were very happy.

“It looks like my little girl is becoming a woman.” Marge said, tearing a bit.

“I just hope to become as great one as you.” Lisa hugged her mom crying too. Lisa soon got her first training bra and several months after that her first real bra. Lisa’s hips also widened and her skin became softer. It would be a long while before she was Marge's size but Lisa didn’t care. She was just happy to be on the right path. 

On her last day of Elementary she wanted to make it a memorial one. She got ready for school wearing her usuel red dress and pearls. Lisa was in 6th grade now, her final year there. Bart, by all miracles, was now in high school. Maggie was now starting Kindergarten. Marge told Lisa to help Maggie by taking her to class. She was holding Maggie's hand doing this. 

“This is a big day for you, Maggie.” Lisa said. “You’re going to learn so much. You’ll learn how to count, say words, and so much more.”

“I can’t wait!” Maggie jumped. “Maybe one day I’ll be as smart as you.” Lisa laughed.

“Now let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“What was Kindergarten like for you?” Lisa didn’t reply at first. She remembered what it was like. Back when she was still a depressed boy. Maggie didn’t know Lisa was trans yet. It was agreed they would wait on telling her for a couple more years. To her Lisa was always Lisa. Maggie probably wouldn't understand if they told her. “It was an experience.” Lisa said. Lisa dropped Maggie off and gave her a hug.  
“Now be good for the teacher. See you later.”

“Bye, Lisa. You’re my favorite sister!” Maggie went inside leaving a smiling Lisa. Later that day Lisa spent time with her friends remembering all the good times at the school. She remembered becoming class president, Mr. Bergstorm, getting trapped in from the snow. Okay, the last one wasn’t so good. Lisa talked to Principal Skinner later that day. 

“Lisa, I’m really going to miss you. So will our test scores. They won't be the same without you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Principal Skinner. Don’t sorry, more smart kids will come around.”

“None like you. You’ve helped this school in so many ways. It won’t be the same. I’ve even come to miss your brother. How is Bart?”

“He’s still Bart. He is a little nicer these days though. Just don’t expect him to go to college.”

“I wouldn’t bet my steamed hams on it.” They both laughed. “Goodbye Lisa and goodluck.” Skinner left into his office. Later that day Lisa left Springfield Elementary for the last time.

When Lisa was 12 she and her family were invited to Ned and Edna's wedding. Lisa was delighted to see them finally getting hitched. Homer would rather go to Moes than the wedding but he didn’t have much of a choice as he was the best man. Maggie would be the flower girl; Lisa would have loved to be that when she was younger. On the day of the wedding Lisa and her family arrived and saw Ned.

“Hey diddly hey. Good to see you here.”

“Hello Ned.” Marge said. “We’re so happy for you. You and Edna will be very happy together.”

“Thanks, Marge. Thanks for coming. I’ve been looking forward to this. How are you kids?”

“I’m cool. Though I still can’t believe my neighbor is marrying my old teacher.”

“Haha. Yes, Edna told me many stories about you at school.How about you Lisa?”

“I’m feeling great, Mr. Flanders. I’m just happy to see you’re finally getting your second chance.”

“That’s really kind of you.” He then looked at Maggie. “Well if it isn’t our flower girl. How are you feeling, Maggie?”

“Really happy. I can’t wait to throw the flowers. I’ve been practicing, see.” See through some flowers on the floor as everyone clapped for her.

“That’s great. Well, for you girls Edna is in the room to the left. Go ahead and see her. Bart, Homer, the room with all the men is to the right. Go on ahead.” They were about to leave when Ned stopped Homer. “Homer, can I talk to you for a second?” Homer moaned a little.

“Fine.” Homer stood waiting for Ned to speak.

“It’s just, I know you didn’t wanna come here and that you don’t care much about me. So I wanna thank you for that. It really makes me happy. Why, it makes me regret that time I really hated you.” Homer was surprised.

“You hated me?

“I sure diddly did. Everything you did to embasses me and my family. I was hoping something really bad would happen to you. I was even thinking of joining the Lovegoys in daming Lisa to Hell for her being trans. It seemed like for a few years everything good happened to you and everything bad happened to me. There were times though when it was the opposite. I knew there were times when you were jealous of me. But there’s one thing you were always better at.”

“What’s that?” Homer asked.

“Being a father. Everything you did for your kids, especially Lisa. You gave up a lot for Lisa to be herself. If one of my boys came out as gay, I don’t think I would have been as undertstanding. You’re a wonderful father Homer; and Lisa is proof of that.” Homer couldn’t believe he was talking to Ned and not pop him in the face; he was enjoying it.

“Thanks Ned old buddy, that really means a lot. You supporting Lisa really means a lot too. I’m sure that Maude is looking down at you right now smiling and proud that her boys grew up to be as good as their father. Now, let’s get in there and get you ready for your big day.” Ned smiled and nodded. They walked in the room shoulder to shoulder. The wedding was really nice. Rod and Todd were standing by Ned dressed really nicely. Maggie was throwing her flowers on the hallway and then sat by her family. Lisa was wearing a white dress with a gold strap on the waist and two gold stripes at the bottom. Maggie had something similar with a flower in her hair. Bart had his hair nicely combed hoping to attract the ladies; it was working. At last the moment came and the priest spoke.

“Do you Ned promise to love and cherish Edna as long as you both shall live? 

“I do.” Ned said.

“And do you Edna promise to love and cherish Ned as long as you both shall live?

“I do.” Edna replied.

“Then by the power invested in me and the city of Springfield I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” They both leaned in and kissed as the church cheered them on. Lisa was happy to see them finally as a couple. The newly weds walked down the aisle hand in hand and out the door to the car. Lisa walked up to them.

“Congratulations, Mr Flanders. You really deserve this.”

“Why thank you, Lisa. I have you and your dad to thank for it. If it wasn’t for you two I might still be alone so thanks.” Lisa nodded and smiled. “By the way Lisa, have you found your special someone yet?”

“No.” Lisa replied. “I’m not sure if I’m ready.”

“Ha!” Edna laughed. “She’s been looking at Muntz since she first transitioned. Go ahead, ask him. It’s obvious you like him.”

“I’ve moved on from Ned, Mrs. Krabapple.”

“Oh, right. Suuuurre.” She laughed again as she and Ned got in the car.

“Good luck, Lisa. With your special someone.” Ned spoke as the car drove away. Lisa did think about it. Maybe it was time to get a boyfriend. She was almost 13 afterall. 

Well that chapter was quite different. I said before the last chapters would be time skips. I just hope it didn’t feel too rushed. The first part of this chapter was based on the episode “Lisa’s Substitute.” I know some might think I was too light on Amber's punishment but I thought that maybe she would redeem herself later in life. With that said there will be one last chapter. It will mostly focus on adult Lisa and some epilogue. I’ll try to make it a real long one. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading.


	25. Stroke Of Midnight

As Lisa entered high school there were a few new things in her life. This included choosing a career, seeing people come and go, and dating. She would date a few boys over the next few years such as Ralph and Milhouse. Milhouse was the one she spent the most time with. While he did buck up he was still Milhouse nonetheless. She might as well have been dating no one. When she was 15 Milhouse was hoping to lose his virginity with her….hahahaha  
.  
“Come on, Lisa. A lot of guys have lost their virginity and I haven’t yet.”

“Maybe you should lose it to a woman you know you truly love.” Lisa told him.”

“But I love you.”

“I think you just have a crush one me, Milhouse.”

“No! I love you. You’re the prettiest girl in the whole school.”

“I’m flattered you think that, Milhouse but you should wait for who you want to make love too.”

“I don’t see why you’re so reluctant. It’s not like you can get pregnant.” Lisa went and slapped him for that. “I deserved that.” Milhouse said. 

The same year the family finally told Maggie the truth about Lisa. She was confused at first but they showed her old pictures and videos of her. She seemed to understand and told Lisa they were still always sisters.

By the time Lisa was 18 Milhouse was dating another girl; Samantha of all people. Surprisingly they were a good match. With high school almost done she had to make plans for college. Harward was her first choice. As the end of the year there was one thing many of the students, especially female students were talking about, and that was prom. Lisa would be lying if she said she didn’t care, though she did still try to hide it. There was one question and that was who would she go with? Milhouse was already taken. Lisa was shocked to find out the most popular girl in school Alex was going with Ralph. She supposedly had a crush on him for a long while. Lisa didn’t know many of the boys in school. She also figured most of them wouldn’t want to go to prom with a trans girl. She figured she would go alone and still have a good time. Or maybe it would be best not to go at all. Being the only girl without a date would be embarrassing. While Lisa was at home studying she got an unexpected visit. Nelson was at the door. He was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, sunglasses, and bluejeans. He took off the glasses and looked at Lisa.

“Sup, Lisa.”

“Hi, Nelson. Bart’s upstairs if you need him.” She was about to go back to her work when Nelson spoke up. 

“Actually, I’m here for you.” Lisa looked back at him.

“Really? What is it?”

“Just wanna talk. We don’t get too much these days.”

“I know. You’re always so busy at the auto shop and I’m busy studying so I can go to Harvard. Sometimes I miss the old days of Elementary school when it was you, me, Bart, and Milhouse.” Nelson nodded and crossed his arms leaning on the wall.

“Yeah. I remember that time we helped you from Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney.” Lisa smiled.

“It’s both my worst and favorite memory. I had just transitioned not long before that and was a target at school for a lot of kids. They were by far the worst though. After the attack I was thinking it wasn’t worth being happy and a girl and thought I might as well be a miserable boy again. But my mom told me not to give up. Whatever anyone tells me I’m still a girl and I would need to prove it to them. If I just gave up then they would have beaten me. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that day. Thank you.’

“No problem.”

“What happened to them anyway? Jimbo, Doplh, Kearney?”

“I think Kearney is trying to get a job at Springfield Elementary. He wants to be a principal. Doplh just got a job as a cab driver, and Jimbo is going to college to become an attorney.” Lisa nodded. She wondered if they had changed or not and if they did would she forgive them. She wasn’t sure. She did at least hope they got their careers. Nelson spoke up again. “I’m guessing your prom is coming up, huh. Who are you going with?”

“Oh, well, no one asked me.” Lisa said.

“Really? I know Milhouse is with Samantha but no one? Not even Ralph?” Lisa shook her head.

“No. It doesn’t matter though. I’ll just go to have fun. I might not even go. It doesn’t bother me.” Lisa looked down sadly. She was lying and Nelson knew it.

“But every girl has to go to prom.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Was all she said. Lisa crossed her arms It was quiet for a moment.

“Well then. I guess I’ll have to take you.”

That caught Lisa by surprise. Did he really just ask her to prom? While they did still talk together they didn’t spend much time together since they were kids. Now all of a sudden he was offering to escort her to prom? Lisa blushed a little.

“You’r-You’re asking me out to prom?” Lisa was open mouthed.

“Yeah. So do you wanna go or not?” Nelson shrugged. Lisa was still shocked. 

“Why are you asking me.” 

“I dunna. It’s every girl's dream to go to Prom, right, Along with their wedding. I thought you shouldn't miss out on it. So do you wanna go or not?”

“What will we do?”

“Talk, dance, eat; I guess. Though we don’t have to dance if you want to. Now do you wanna go or not?” Lisa was staring at Nelson to see if he was lying, He wasn't, he was telling the truth. Lisa thought it over for a moment before deciding. 

“Sure. It could be fun, I suppose.” Nelson nodded.

“The prom starts at 5:00 right?” Lisa nodded. “I’ll pick you up at 4:30. We’ll go to prom, have fun and bring you back when your parents say so. See you then.” He went out the door and got on his motorcycle. He put on a helmet, started the bike, and drove off loudly making the neighbors angry. Nelson gave a rock on sign to them. Lisa stood there for what seemed like hours trying to get that all together. She and Nelson were going to prom. It could be fun. There was one problem though, she didn’t get a dress yet. She would need to get Marge’s help.

Marge decided to take Lisa dress shopping. There was so much to do and so little time. Inside, Lisa wore some dresses that her mom suggested.

“I won’t know, mom.” Lisa said walking out the booth. “Don’t you think it’s a little revealing?” The dress had a hole on the top of the chest area and virtually no back side other than the sides. She covered her breast with her arms. She developed much like her mother having the same size and waist.

“It’s only for one night. Besides, you want to impress Nelson don’t you. That will surely do the trick.”

“Mom!” Lisa said embarrassed. 

“You can always wear my prom dress. I still have it.”

“It looks straight out of the 70s.” Lisa replied. “Why would you have that?”

“Because your father and I dated in the 70s. But wait, that wouldn’t make sense. Maybe it was 70s themed?” Lisa shook her head and went back to the changing booth. She tried on several more dresses before she finally settled on one. Most of it was white and silk. It went down to her feet and had a slash on both sides that showed off her legs a bit. The sides of the dress had a gold design that sort of looked like leaves and twigs. The leaves also served as shoulder straps. She also had a white pair of heels and a flower on her wrist. Lisa loved it when she saw it in the mirror and showed Marge who loved it just as much.

“Wowzie!” Marge said. “Nelson is going to have a hard time saying no to you in that.” She looked up and down at Lisa getting a good look at her. “Maybe you’ll even be nominated Prom Queen.”

“Heck.” Lisa replied. “I’ll even take drag queen.” Both of them laughed and went to pay for the dress. They then went to the salon to get Lisa’s hair all prettied up. Jamie was there to prep her. 

“I remember my prom.” She told Lisa. “I tried to get a guy who was a little older than me named Bergstorm.”

“Mr. Bergstorm? He was my substitute teacher!” Lisa said excitedly.

“”Really? Dark hair. Smart, Cried at Charlotte's Web?” Lisa nodded. “He was a dream boat. But he said he needed to continue his studies. He still touched me though.”

“He touched all of us.” Lisa told her.

“After getting her hair done Lisa returned home and waited out the fast few days. The night of prom she got ready. She put on her dress and Marge helped her with her makeup.

“It’s a big night for you, sweetie. Every high school girl dreams of this day.” Lisa smiled.

“Even though I’m more into books and studying I would be lying if I said I didn’t want a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet. If you would have told me 10 years ago that I would be going to prom with Nelson I would have thought you were crazy. I’d imagined I would have gone with Milhouse. Oh God, Milhouse.” Lisa chuckled a little. “But now, I’m going with Nelson and there’s no one else I would rather go with.”

“I think he’s good for you, sweetie. He’s really become a man. I would lovZe to see him get on one knee someday and put a ring on your finger.”

“It’s a little early for that, mom.”

“I know. But I want you to be someone you’re happy with; and you would be very happy with him.” Marge finished with Lisa and lastly put her pearl necklace on. “You look beautiful, Lisa.” She and Marge hugged.

Homer then walked in.

“Now am I going to have to give that boy a talk?”

“Don’t worry, dad. He won't take advantage of me. Remember, he was the one that saved me.”

“I know, I just can’t believe my little girl is all grown up. Now have fun. Just don’t have too much fun.” Lisa rolled her eyes and kissed her dad on the cheek. “Here’s a little money if you need it.”

“Thanks dad. I’ll see you later.” She and Marge left, leaving Homer. Homer then looked in his wallet and saw he mistakenly gave Lisa a $100 rather than a $10 like he meant too. 

“D’OH!”

Lisa and Marge waited for Nelson in the living room. Sure enough they soon heard a knock on the door. Marge walked up to the door to open it. Before she did Lisa straightened out her dress, put her hands together, and smiled. Marge then opened the food to reveal Nelson. He was wearing a nice black tux with a blue tie and a flower on the chest. He walked in and looked at Lisa. It looked like he was trying to find the words to talk.

“Lisa….You look...beautiful.” Lisa smiled and blushed slightly. She brushed it away trying not to show.

“You look very handsome, Nelson.” He nodded.

“Well then, should he get going?

“Wait!” Marge said, holding her phone. Let me take a few pictures.” Lisa was hesitant at first but she knew arguing about it would be useless. The couple got close together and smiled. After about 100 more photos Marge finally let them leave.

“Have a great night, sweetie. I’ll see you later.” She kissed Lisa on her forehead and the two headed out. Lisa noticed Nelson's motorcycle.

“We're not going there on that, are we?”

“Nah. I just rode it here. I’d figure you would like to walk considering you like the environment and all.”

“That sounds enchanting.” Lisa told him. They began walking to the school. It wasn’t too far of a walk. “Can you believe it? Prom.” I can’t believe I’m actually going. And with you. 10 years ago I would have thought this was crazy. By the way, who did you go to prom with in your senior year?”

“Terri. Bart went with Sherri so it seemed like a good idea. It was fun, but I’m looking more forward to this.” Lisa took Nelson's hand as they walked to the school. Once there they went inside. Students were dancing, eating, talking, and just having a good time. Lisa saw Janey who waved at her. She was with a boy named Drake. 

“Hey, Lisa. I can see you’re with Nelson. I knew you’d wind up with him.”

“It’s just a prom date, Janey. It doesn’t mean anything more than that.” Lisa quickly looked away. Bad move, that was a sign of lying. Lisa saw Samantha and Allison. Samantha was with Milhouse. Even though none of them went to this school they still brought a ticket to have fun. Allison was with a guy named Winston. The group talked for a bit, remembering the good times when they were kids. Soon it was time for a slow dance.

Everyone got up including Lisa and Nelson.

“May I have this dance?” Nelson asked, extending his hand.

“I’d be honored.” Lisa said crosseyed taking his hand. Nelson sweeps Lisa on her legs and onto the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and hers was one his shoulder. Both of their free hands came together. They danced around the ballroom like Hans and Elsa. Wait, that wasn’t supposed to be written. Lisa closed her eyes and signed, living the moment. 

“You dance nicely.” He told her, now close as their chest were almost touching. Chalmers may not like that. 

“You’re the one who’s leading me.” The two continued dancing. Nelson's strong arms were wrapping around Lisa. Her heart began to pound. 

“You nervous?” He asked.

“It’s just, it’s just I never thought I’d be dancing with you like this, or any boy. Some of the boys stayed as far away from me as possible when prom was coming up. I guess they still don’t see me as a girl; just transgendered. Thank you for taking me, Nelson. Thank you for accepting me.”

“Hey, don’t let those guys get to you. You’re a girl inside, and out.” Nelson tried to not look at Lisa’s chest. “You’ve always have been.” Lisa smiled again. Both of them looked into each other's eyes deeply. Slowly, they leaned in closer toward each other. Lisa could feel Nelson breathing on her face, as vice versa. The two stared at each other for a moment before closing their eyes, puckering their lips, and kissed. The kiss only lasted several seconds, but it felt like an eternity; an eternity of joy. Lisa didn’t want it to stop. When their lips did come apart both of their hearts sounded like drums. They stared at each other again before Nelson said something. 

“That was… the greatest thing ever.”

“I know. I loved every second of it.” The two continued to dance and did so until it was time for the prom king and queen to be announced. It was Ralph and Alex. Alex was wearing a dress more suited for a princess and Ralph was wearing a suit that looked like it once belonged to his father when he was younger. Lisa, Nelson, and their friends talked for a bit until prom was over.

“You know.” Milhouse said. “This was better than my prom. I had to go with my mom.”

“I thought your mom was busy so you had to pretend to come with your mom.” Nelson replied.

“Oh, yeah.” Milhouse looked down as everyone laughed. When prom ended Nelson escorted Lisa home. She was leaning on Nelson's shoulder. Soon they arrived back at the Simpson household. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful night, Nelson. I’ve never had anything like it.” Lisa told him.

“We should do it again sometime. A date, I mean.” Lisa nodded in agreement. “See you later then.” He kissed Lisa’s hand and walked to his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and drove into the night. He waved at Lisa who waved back. Lisa stood there for a few moments trying to think of everything that happened. It was the most wonderful night of her life.

Soon it was time for Lisa and her class to graduate. It was sad to leave school but it was like leaving a parents nest. It was to happen. With that it was also time for college. College was rather easy for Lisa. While a few classes were challenging and she even got a couple C’s she still got a wonderful GPA. At least there was no gym. She and Nelson were still dating when she graduated college as well. The years went by as Lisa entered her late 20s. By this time Grandpa had passed on, leaving Homer an orphan. Mr Burns also went. His son, Larry, became the new owner. However, because he knew nothing about the business Mr. Smithers was the one who ran the plant. Both Lenny and Carl were higher ups now. As for Homer, he now had Smithers old job. Lisa and Nelson were real close now. For most people they were waiting for Nelson to pop the question. Lisa now lived in an apartment with Allison, Janey, and Samantha. With the four of them they were able to afford it. 

“You know.” She told her friends. “I remember I loved getting mail as a kid. Now that it’s usually just bills and junk I don't care for it anymore.”

“I know what you mean.” Janey replied. “I miss getting birthday cards and money from grandparents.” She finished making dinner for them which was mac and cheese. “Anyway, you have a date with Nelson tomorrow, right?” Lisa nodded.

“Yep. He’s taking me to a place called Baxter’s. It’s actually a pretty fancy restaurant. We went there once several months ago. They also have plenty of veggie food for me and steaks for Nelson.”

“Oooooh. Sounds romantic. Don’t fill yourself on dinner though. You should save some room for desert.” Janey said, raising her eyebrows up and down on the last word.

“Janey.” Lisa pushed her friend playfully.

The next day Nelson picked Lisa up to go to the restaurant. Nelson was strangely quiet on the way there. Lisa tried to shake it off though. Once there they ordered their food and talked. A waiter then walked up to them.

“Hello, my name is Geoffrey and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?” He said in a bad french accent.

“I’ll have the Lasagna without meat please.” She told the waiter.

“I’ll have the meatloaf and mashies.” He handed the menu to the waiter. 

“Merci.” Geoffrey said as he walked off. They two were quiet again.

“It sure was nice of you to take me here again.” Lisa said.

“I know you liked it last time. Besides, I wanted this one to be special.”

“Why?”

“No reason.” Quietness again.

“How has your mom been?”

“Good, I guess. She seems happy that I’m happy. When I first started dating you it was the happiest I saw her since I was small. You’ve really helped her.”

“Awww. Well be sure to tell her she has a gentleman for a son.” Nelson nodded. The waiter soon brought their food and they ate.

“I remember when we used to have lunch together as kids. “If you can even call the food they had food.”

“Haha. Yeah, the hotdogs bounced like rubber and the pizza was hard as a rock.” They talked about some elementary school memories before it was quiet once more.

“You know, Nelson.” Lisa started. “It’s been about 10 years since we started dating. Of course, we didn’t see each other much during college so it’s more like 6 years.”

‘It has been a while, has it. Everyone has expected us to get married.”

“Or to break up and find someone else.”

“Yeah, Which is why we're here.” Lisa stood at him for a second confused. He just looked at her blankly.

“Huh?”

“Lisa. I think it’s time for us to break up.” Lisa’s heart skipped a beat.

“WHAT!” Lisa screamed getting some attention from other customers and staff. “Why do you wanna break up!?” Lisa could feel her heart breaking.

“You’re right, we’ve been together for so long that it’s time to move on.” Lisa’s eyes started to fill with tears. How could he break up with her just like this, when everything was going well and no notice? 

“What went wrong? I thought we were perfect!” The tears were now coming down Lisa’s face messing up her make-up.

“I’m just tired of dating. I’m ready for something else. Something fresh. I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore.”

“Bu, But, I, I, I lo-love you.” Lisa sniffed.

“It’s not you, Lisa, it’s me. It’s for the best.” “Lisa looked down and closed her eyes, taking it all in. Then, Nelson spoke again. 

“I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore...because I want you to be my wife.” Lisa’s eyes shot up at Nelson. He was now on one knee and holding a small box. “Lisa Marie Simpson. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Would you marry me?” He opened the box to reveal a ring with a diamond in it. Lisa and the other people gasped. Most of the women were smiling at the little play Nelson played on and the men were laughing. They were awaiting Lisa’s response. Lisa was still shocked and got her mind together again.

“I...I...I will.” Lisa said “Yes, I will marry you.” Everyone cheered as the young couple hugged and Nelson put the ring on Lisa’s left ring finger, or whatever finger it is because they only have four. They shared a small kiss.

“I love you.” Lisa told Nelson.

“And I love you.” He told her back.

When almost at the end here. I think there will be one more main chapter after this. I might continue the story with snippets after I get the main part done. The snippets would include young and older Lisa as maybe other people in Lisa life. I was also going to have this chapter and the next be one big chapter but it would be too big.


	26. You Are Lisa Simpson

Lisa told her friends and family after she got home. They were all ecstatic, especially her family. Lisa visited them the next day.

“Oh, Lisa.” Marge said embracing her daughter. “I’m so happy for you. You and Nelson are going to be so happy.”

“Yeah. My little girl is finally getting married. You know, the day you moved out made me cry. When I walk you down the aisle to your new life I’ll cry again.” Homer said.

“Awww, dad.” Lisa hugged her father. Bart came up and nudged Lisa on the shoulder.

“So, sis. I’m going to be your best man, right?”

“Of course you will. And Maggie will be my maid of honor.” Lisa looked to her younger sister who smiled at her. Bart was now 30 and married to Sherri. They had no kids yet but were happy. Maggie, being only 21 was still single. The first thing to do was plan for the wedding. This included going dress shopping with Marge. They went to a shop to look for one. After looking for a while they found the perfect one. It was white and had a gray chest area. The shoulder strap went around the back and made a “v shape on the front. The hip area had some pink flowers around it. It also includes some pink earrings, a tiara, long gloves, and a veil with a pink bow on the back. The two ladies were satisfied with the dress. The family sent out cards notifying people of the wedding. Lisa talked to her friends about the wedding.

“Lisa!” Her best friend Janey said. “You look so beautiful.” Lisa was modeling in her dress in front of her friends. They all clapped for her and laughed. Lisa should sense some slight jealousy from the twins. They were cis girls and they didn’t look as good in their wedding dresses. Lisa was the last of her friends to wed. Sherri was happy to be Bart's husband despite that he still acted like a kid at times. Terri was now married to Lewis; Bart's friend. Allison married that Winston fellow and Samantha was married to Milhouse, bless her soul. 

“Thanks, Janey. You’re not upset, I choose Maggie to be my maid of honor and not you, right?” Janey shook her head. 

“Of course not. She’s your sister and sisters first. I understand.” Lisa gave a respectful nod to her best friend.

“The most amazing thing is Tim Lovejoy will be the priest. He and Helen felt bad for the way they treated me so he wants to be the one to unite Nelson and me.”

“Since we're all married you’re going to have to toss the bouquet to some other girls.” Allison said.

“True. I hope Maggie does though.”

Finally, the day arrived.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married today. My little girl is all grown up.” Marge said. 

“I’ll always be your little girl, mom. No matter how big I get.” Lisa was holding her dress. “I think i’m ready. I have my old necklace, my new dress, and this brooch I borrowed from Nelson's mom. Some things are missing though. Something...blue.” Marge thought it over and then took a pair of scissors and cut a bit of her hair. She gave it to Lisa. “Thank you, mom.” She gave her a quick hug and went to change. She put everything on and put the blue hair under the brooch. After getting ready Bart walked in.

“Wow, Lise. You look great. Looking at you makes me wish I married a trans girl. I did date one once.”

“You never dated a trans girl.” Lisa raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course I did. Back in college.” Lisa wasn’t buying it. “I thought it was but it was actually a drag queen.”

After Bart left Maggie came in to talk.

“Lisa, you look so beautiful. I can only hope I look as good as you do when I get married.”

“You will, trust me.” 

“I never knew you when you were a boy. Or, I don’t remember, I should say. But I know you weren’t happy and seeing you smile now makes me smile. I’m glad you’re my sister though and I wouldn’t wanna it any other way.”

“Thanks, Maggie. I’m glad we got to experience sisterhood together.” Lisa hugged Maggie.She hoped Maggie would find a man as good as Nelson one day. Next to come and talk was Homer. He was wearing a black suit and had a big flower on the chest. He had gained a little more weight though. 

“Little Lisa, Lisa Simpson. You know, I always felt you were the best thing my name ever got attached to. Since the time you learned to pin your own diapers, you've been smarter than me.” Lisa was speechless.  
“Dad…”

“No, no, let me finish. I just want you to know I've always been proud of you. You're my greatest accomplishment and you did it all yourself. You helped me understand my own wife better and taught me to be a better person, but you're also my daughter, and I don't think anybody could have had a better daughter than you.” Lisa was speechless again. She didn’t even know her father was incapable of saying that. She was touched.

“Wow, dad. That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. Even though I’ve always loved you for accepting me I always kind of saw you as a fat drunk idiot, no offense.”

“None taken.” Homer laughed patting his big beer belly. 

“But you’ve been the most honorable, selfless, loving, strong, and bighearted father ever. I know giving up your son was hard, but your love for me was stronger. Thank you dad.” She kissed his big bald head and chuckled.

“Anything for you, sweetie.” After Homer left Marge was next to come in.

“Are you ready, Lisa?” She nodded.

“I’m very nervous, but also ready. I've been waiting for this day for so long. Mom, you being here makes it all the much better. You’ve been there for me since the start accepting me as your daughter. I hope I can be as good a wife as you.”

“You will be. Don’t worry. And one day you'll be just as wonderful as a mom too.” The two embraced in another hug. “I should get going to the room. Your father will be waiting out there to walk you down the aisle. Love you, sweetie.” 

Lisa later went into the hall and met with her dad.

“Ready, honey.” Lisa breathed in and exhaled. She then nodded. The music started playing, which was Canon in D. The groomsmen and bridesmaids started walking into the wall; at the very end were the father and bride. They were standing there patiently, nervously, happily. In just several moments Lisa would be given to Nelson and become Lisa Marie Muntz. The line soon ended and it was their turn. Like taking her first baby steps, Lisa walked one foot at a time. Lisa walked in the main room where she went down the carpet. The windows had light coming out reflecting off her dress. Guest watched happily as the bride made her way to her groom. The groomsmen included Milhouse, Ralph, Todd, Rod, Martin, and best man Bart. The bridesmaids were Sherri, Terri, Samantha, Allison, Janey, and maid of honor Maggie. The two stopped in front of the priest who was Lovejoy. 

“Who brings this woman to be married to this man?” He asked.

“Her parents do.” Homer told him. He then sat down next to Marge and the family.

“Dearly beloved.” He spoke up. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lisa Marie Simpson and Nelson Mandela Muntz in holy matrimony.” He said several more boring words to them. Lisa and Nelson were smiling at each other. Nelson muttered, “You look beautiful to her.” to which Lisa replied. “Thank you.” After saying some more Lovejoy finally said “If there’s anyone who thinks these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your place.” No one said a word. Homer and Marge were ready to smack anyone who did though. 

Nelson, do you promise to love and cherish Lisa for as long as you both shall live”

“I do.” He said in a low voice.

“Lisa, do you promise to love and cherish Nelson for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Lisa said silently, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Then by the power invested in me and the power of Springfield I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Neville and Lisa looked at each other. He then took Lisa's hands and held them. He leaned in as did she and they kissed. The crowd cheered loudly; Homer was swinging his coat hitting some people in the face. Lisa was taking it all in. Her Cinderella story became true. The kiss felt like warm vanilla on her lips. They stopped kissing and looked back to the crowd waving. They slowly walked down the aisle arm in arm. Lisa threw the bouquet to a group of younger women who clawed for it like they were a pack of wild dogs. The one who caught it was none other than Martin.

“Martin! The bouquet is meant for the girls!” Maggie spat.

“Oh...whoops…” He put it on the ground and the girls threw themselves at it like football players.

“Well, babe.” Nelson said. “Let’s go to the reception, talk and dance for a while and then crash the place to start our honeymoon.” Lisa giggled. Sure, Nelson wasn’t Prince Charming, but he was Nelson and that was all she needed.

“Sounds like a plan, darling.”

At the reception Lisa and Nelson cut the cake together. Lisa took the knife, put it on the edge of the cake and Nelson's larger hand went over hers protectively. 

“I just hope it isn’t coconut.” He said. “I’ll have to punch someone if that happens.” Nelson said. “I know you hate the violent thing though.”

“No, I agree. If it’s coconut we’ll punch someone really really hard.” Lisa told him, getting a surprise response back. 

They served the cake to each other and started to give some to the guest. They had it with some beer provided by Moe. Lisa danced with her parents and talked to them too when Nelson was with his own mom. 

“Mom, dad, this is such a great wedding. Everything is perfect. Thanks for helping. I’ll never be able to thank you for your support when I told you I was a girl. You could have said it was just a phase, send me to a doctor that would try to tell me I’m really a boy, or you could have...disowned me. But you were there for me from the start. If it wasn’t for you I’d be a very depressed man now, I might even be, well, dead. It was because of your love I got to grow up as the girl I really was. Thank you so much. I love you both.” Lisa hugged her parents, tearing up a bit, her parents were also crying.

“You were always our daughter, Lisa.” Marge told her. “It just took a smart, well-behaved, brave, and mature little girl to tell us that. There was never a Luke. Even when you were a baby. You were always Lisa then. You’ve grown up to become so confident, so responsible, and so beautiful. You’re a perfect daughter to have Lisa. Lisa, my little baby girl, now a grown woman.” Marge took a few tissues and wiped her tears away. Both her and Lisa’s make up was a little smudged. 

“You’re mother's right.” Homer took Lisa’s hand. “ I wouldn’t give you up to have Luke back for all the money in the world.”

“I know. You spent it on me.” Lisa said thankfully. 

“The point is we are much happier like this. You’re very smart and stuff and do cool things.” Lisa laughed. That was a lot more simple then what he told her earlier when she was getting ready. 

“Thank you.” Lisa smiled. She saw Bart and Maggie walk up. “Thank you to you guys too. You’re the best siblings ever.”

“I just got here what the hell are we talking about?” Bart asked. Lisa, Homer, and Marge laughed. Lisa also talked to Ned and Edna.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs. Flanders.” Lisa curtseyed. 

“Well, hello there bridearino.” Ned said. “You do look very beautiful, Lisa.” Ned got a little glare from Edna. “You do too dear.”

“Thank you, guys. Thanks for coming to my wedding as well.”

“You came to ours, Lisa. It’s only fair we go to yours.” Edna told her. I always knew you’d wind up with Nelson. I gotta say, he’s not a bad choice either. He really spiced himself up.” Edna looked at her former student.

“I’m sure you two will be happy together. Bye now.”Ned and Edna left as Lisa waved to them.

Lisa and Nelson danced some more. Lisa leaned on Nelson, her breast on his chest. She felt his heart beat fast and felt like something touched her thigh. 

“I think I know what that is,” Lisa said in a sexy tone. Nelson blushed a little. After the reception the young couple got in a car with some cans tied to it and the words “Just Married” on the windshield. They took off to their honeymoon which was in Capital City. After they returned it was time for the married life. 

One time Lisa was showering when Nelson all of a sudden walked in.

“Whoa!” Lisa jumped. “Next time give a little warning.” She giggled.

“Ha-ha” Nelson pointed at Lisa.”But you don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not.” Lisa took a loorah and rubbed Nelson back. She couldn’t take her eyes off his strong chest. Nelson rubbed her back as well and smooth legs. After taking a shower Lisa put on some clothes and Nelson shaved. Nelson jokingly put some shaving cream on Lisa's face. She did always wonder what it would feel like. Looking at his face and hairy chest she was able to have avoided her original puberty and got that; though she loved it on Nelson.

“You have a lot of auto repairs today?” She asked.

“A few. Nothing too difficult though. How’s the bank?”

“It’s nice. Everyone is friendly and they think I’m a great addition to the team.” Lisa liked her job though she was hoping to get a job that involved saving animals soon.

“We'll have to start saving up so we can get out of this apartment. I don’t wanna live here forever.” Lisa agreed. As a married couple they would wanna save up to one day buy a house. A few days later Lisa talked to Marge about her new married life.

“It’s been wonderful, mom.” Lisa said. “He helps me clean the house, wants to save to buy a house, and he sometimes puts his arms around me in bed.”

“That’s great, honey. I wish your father did that.”

“Dad never puts his arms around you.”

“It’s more like his belly rather than his arms.” They both chuckled a little.

“Anyway, we’re really enjoying it. While the apartment we live in is too bad it’s a little cramped. We wanna buy a house to live in for some time.”

“That's nice, dear. Have you thought about starting a family? I know it’s early now but it’s never too early to plan.” Lisa was quiet for a moment and looked down. 

“I don’t know. Nelson knows I can’t have babies like a cis girl can. I guess our only option is to adopt. But that involves a lot of papers and can be expensive. Plus, the agencies are a little hesitant about letting trans people to adopt. When they find out I was male at birth that might be the end of the line. If that happens….I’ll never get to be a mother.” Lisa said sadly. She was trying to prevent tears from forming. Marge rubbed Lisa’s hands.

“Don’t worry, dear. We’ll think of something. If they don’t allow it then I’ll adopt a kid and you can raise it and be the mother. How does that sound?” Lisa smiled and nodded. “Either way. You should probably go to the doctor first and talk about becoming a mom. They might want to check some things like if you can breastfeed the baby.”

“I guess it couldn't hurt to get some advice from them. Thank you, mom.”

Lisa got an appointment with Dr. Weber. He was rather old at this point. He planned on retiring soon as Dr. Hibbert had just done so. He remembered when he met Lisa back when she was a gender confused 8 year old boy longing to be a girl. He welcomed her in.

“Lisa, welcome. It’s always great to see you.”

“It’s great to see you too.” After a bit of talking they finally got to the point of why they were there. 

“So, Lisa. What do you need to talk about?”

“Well, I wanna talk about motherhood.” Lisa said. “Nelson and I want to be parents at one point, after we’ve been married for a couple years. We have thought about adoption, but it might be too complicated with me being trans. We even thought about stealing one of them. Not gonna work. It just seems like we’re out of luck.”

“What about giving birth?” Lisa gave a weird look to him.

“I can’t give birth, remember. I don’t have the right organs for it.”

“If you had the chance would you?”

“Would I? I’d say yes to it in a heartbeat. I’d do anything to give birth to my own children. I wanna be a mother more than anything. Even when I was still classified as a boy and didn’t understand how babymaking worked I was hoping to be a mom rather than a dad.” Weber nodded.

“Well, what would you say that you giving birth could possibly happen?” Lisa looked over to him surprised. 

“What do you mean?”

“There is a rather new process in reproduction and surgery. It involves putting in a female reproduction system in the body. This includes the egg, ovaries, uterus, etc. It’s only been used on a few cis infertile woman so far; however, it was a success on them. They all gave birth to healthy babies. There have been talks about using it on transgender woman like yourself, but it’s been debated. Some think it might have some side effects on both the baby and mother. Some have suggested the baby may not survive or that the mom may not survive; or both. It would be harder than inplanting one in a cis woman as well. This is why the surgery was been kept out of the public. Some, however, have said that this could work just as well on trans woman as cis. They could give birth and become mothers. It hasn't been tested on trans women yet though. You would be the first one.” Lisa was sitting there having not moved an inch. Her eyes were glued on Weber and her mouth was open. Was she really hearing all of this?

“I-I could be a mother…” Weber nodded.

“Like I said, we’re not completely sure. And there...could be consequences. But if it worked you could be a mother. You would also not have to take estrogen pills any longer as your body would be producing its own. You can have more than one child too. It would work just like having a child normally. There is a chance the baby would have to come out C-section because women born males usually don’t have the hips. Though you started estrogen early and have wide hips so I don’t think that would be a problem.” Lisa was still taking this in. It was like a dream. She was hoping no one would pinch her. 

“What would it be like?” Lisa asked

“It involves a lot of shots, medicine, and a little opening up. 

“I’d figure that.” Lisa replied. “Well, I do wanna be a mom really badly. Even though this sounds scary I know I gotta be brave. I had to be brave when I was 8 and told everyone I was a girl. Look where it got me now; I’m happier than I ever was.” Lisa stooped for a moment before resuming. “I’ll talk to Nelson about it. After that I’ll come back to let you know.”

“Understood. It’s your choice, Lisa. I do think you would make a great mother and role model for other trans women and girls who want to be mothers.”

“Thank you. Though I would like little media coverage on that. I just want to live a normal life with Nelson and not always have a camera and mic in my face.” Weber laughed.

“I understand. I look forward to your decision Lisa. And so do your children.” Lisa returned home to wait for Nelson. She looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes until he got home. She wondered what Nelson would think. Telling him that she could give birth to their own child. Would he support it or think it’s stupid? God, she hoped he said yes. She looked back at the clock, 7 minutes.

“He’s your husband.” Lisa told herself. “He supports you for who you are and he won’t think this is bad.” Lisa put some coffee in the microwave. After it was done she looked back at the clock; there were three minutes left. She sipped the coffee letting the warm drink go down. Less than a minute left. This was it, it was now or never. The door opened as Nelson stepped in. She saw Lisa.

“Hi, Babe. How was yo…”

“DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BABY!?” Lisa yelled. Nelson looked at her as if farted the alphabet. Her arms were crossed and she looked nervous.

“Ummm, potato?” Lisa sighed.

“All right. Nelson, how could you like to be a father? What would you think if I could give birth?”

“But I thought you can’t.”

“I can’t...now. But, that could change. I was told about a surgery that would change that. I could give birth to a baby and we could be parents. Though, I was told it might not work. It’s been neven done on trans woman before, only cis. The baby might die, or me. But if it worked we could be parents. I could be a mommy. I wanted to see what you thought of the idea. What do you think?”

Nelson looked at Lisa before he took a chair and sat down. Lisa explained it to him again thinking he didn’t still get it. Nelson sat back, his hands rested on this mouth in a thinking fashion. He looked at Lisa trying to see her reaction. He looked like a philosopher. Lisa had never seen him look like that. 

“How badly do you want this.” He asked. “To become a mom.”

“Very badly. As badly as I wanted to be a girl when I was little. But I’ll go with whatever you think.” He sat back again and sighed. After a moment he got up and looked out the window.

“I do want to be a father. I would like to see our children grow up and look up to their mom too. We did want to start a family but we weren’t sure on how it would go. Now you come to me with his proposal that you might be able to give birth.” He stopped for a moment. “Alright. Let’s do it. You want to be a mom then you’ll be one.”

“I love you.” Lisa kissed her husband. A few days later they went back to the doctor and told him they would do it. Lisa also told her parents. While they were a little skeptical at first they did support Lisa’s decision. The whole process would take a while. She would first be cut open and her insides would be rearranged a little. She would get multiple shots and would have to take certain drugs for a while. Once it was all done they would have to wait a couple extra months for Lisa to heal and just to be safe. Lisa got the surgery and it went rather well. Over the next several months she was given the shots and drugs. She told Allison and Samantha about it who were interested. 

“Oh my God.” Samantha squeaked. “I could be a mom? I can’t believe it. I can’t wait to tell my parents. My dad might pass out from that though.”

“Yeah. Winston and I have looked into adaptation but haven’t gotten to it. The fact I could give birth to my own child is a dream come true.” Allison said.

“I know.” Lisa said. “I’m almost done. A few more months and I’ll be safe. Nelson and I will wait about 1 more year to have a kid though. I’m praying everyday it will work.” So more months went back as Lisa underwent the process. Soon enough she was told it was completed. It looked like it was a success as Lisa now had a female reproductive system.

“Congrats, sweetie.” Marge said. “You’re really no different from any other girl now.”

“Well, I still have to give birth. I’m happy I don’t have to take estrogen pills anymore.”

“Have you gotten your monthly visits from Mother Nature yet?”

Lisa nodded. “It started just a couple days ago. I was hoping you could help me with that. How to maintain and what to do with mood swings.”

“Sure. I’ll also teach you how to be the perfect mother.”

“How could I when you already are.” Marge patted Lisa’s head.

Lisa and Nelson saved up for the last year so they could pay for the baby and get a house. They bought a small house that looked very comfortable. It wasn’t one they would spend years in but one that they would spend a few years at. Nelson and Lisa were given the go to have a baby. Lisa was lying in bed nervously as Nelson got in with her.

“What if this doesn’t work.” She asked. “It would have all been for nothing. Then I’ll never get to be a mom. I’ll only be…” Lisa never finished her sentence as Nelson placed a finger over her lips.

“Don’t think about that. Just think that no matter what happens I love you. Always.” Lisa nodded and kissed him. They started to snuggle and make out. Lisa carssed Nelson's head and back. Nelson rubbed her thighs and blonde hair. Nelson got a look at Lisa’s body. He couldn't believe she was once classified as a boy. There was no trace anymore she ever was. She had a girly voice, slim shoulders, no or little body hair, hips and thighs, and breast. Nelson knew that attack hurt her in a way that caused her to never have to worry about male puberty. While the attack hurt Lisa she was happy to know that none of that would happen. He placed himself on top of Lisa and kissed her.

“Love you, babe.”

“Love you too.” Lisa said dreamy eyed. The two made their way enjoying every second of it.

A few days later Lisa took a pregnancy test.

“Here goes nothing.” Lisa said. She took the test and looked at the response. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, eyes wided. She looked at it again just to be sure. It was positive. Lisa sat down for a moment letting it all in. Was she really pregnant? It would be a miscarrage. Lisa held the test close to heart and prayed it was. When Nelson got him she showed him. 

“You’re pregnant?! Yes! We’re going to be parents!”

“Hold your horses. I’m not 100% sure yet. We should see the doctor to get a better test.” Nelson nodded and set up an appointment. She was tested and Weber came out.

“Congratulations, Lisa and Nelson. It’s a baby.” The couple hugged tightly as Lisa cried happily. It was true, she would be a mommy. She told her parents and friends about it.

“Oh, Lisa. I’m so happy for you.” Marge too was tearing up. Janey hugged Lisa congratulating her. 

“You will be a wonderful mother, Lisa. I know you will. The kid who you give birth to will be very lucky to have you as their mom.”

“We’ll also have to throw a baby shower for you at one point.” Allison said.

“Ouuuu.” Samantha got up. “I’ll make the popcorn.  
”  
Over the next few months Lisas belly got bigger. Marge helped her and taught her how to do everything while pregnant. 

“Eating for two is so weird. I feel like dad.”

“Nonsense. Your dad eats for 4.” both Lisa and Marge laughed at that.

“What I wouldn't do for a beer though. I can’t drink for a few more months though.”

Lisa’s belly continued getting bigger. She couldn't see her feet anymore. She went to the doctor to see the process of it. 

“Congratulations, Lisa. It’s going to be a girl.”

“Oh, a baby girl.” Lisa smiled.

A baby shower was thrown for Lisa. There were many baby items there for her and Nelson. Bart was dragged along and looked very bored.

“Can we go now?” He asked Sherri. He was holding their son Matt.

“No! You need to learn to be a parent and I think this will help.” Bart rolled his eyes. Terri was also here. It looked like her husband Lewis barely escaped.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered to Matt. “I’ll teach you to be a little hellraiser like me.” Bart chuckled. 

Even though she knew she was having a girl she would accept her child if she wanted to be a boy. She would help the baby elling it she went through the same thing. She would do the same if any other kids had the problem instead. 

One day Lisa was out with Nelson and Bart when they were coming back from an Isotopes game. Lisa ran into an old classmate.

“I think the Isotopes have a good chance to win the pennant this year.” Bart said.

“Yeah, Let’s just hope you don;t screw that up like you did that one time for our team. Bart glared at him. Even Lisa didn’t like that. Bart once messed up on a game and lost and the whole town blamed him leading him to almost commit suicide. It really upset Lisa that they could be that cruel. When walking Lisaw a familiar face...Thomas, her 2nd grade bully.

“Well, well ,well if it isn’t the tranny and the shemale lovers.” Thomas laughed. Bart was about to punch him when Lisa pulled him back.

“Wanna say that again, you little piece of crap!”

“Sorry to offend your brother that way. I see he’s still wearing girls clothes.” Bart was glaring at him now. Lisa was trying to ignore it and Nelson was looking down.

“I know you already had your dick cut off but it looks like you have boobs now too. Are they fake or did you mutate your body with drugs?” He laughed again. “It also looks like your fat.”

“For your information I’m pregnant. I got a surgery that allowed me to be so. I’m going to be a mom.”

“Whatever. I’m sure the baby will be born just as ugly as you and kill itself once it finds out how it was born. I hope it’s even dead on arrival.” Lisa growled at him trying not to cry. He’ll only be worse if she does. “I mean…” He never said anything after that as Nelson punched him real hard in the gut causing him to fall over. Thomas coughed on the ground as he rubbed his abdanam.

“You retard that freaking hurt!” He was getting him and glaring at them.

“If you ever make fun of my wife again I’ll kill you. That’s a promise. Now beat it before I take your lips and shove them up your ass so you can eat your crap. Not that it matters as you talk crap everyday.”

“Whatever. Have fun having sex with that...thing.” He walked off leaving them. “I hate him.”

“I could have beaten him so so badly that he would have looked more attractive actually. He would thank me.” 

“Thanks for that, guys. It’s days like this where it’s just...hard.” Bart patted her on the back and Nelson took her hand. They continued their walk. 

It was almost time for the baby to come. Lisa could feel the baby kicking. One time it kicked so hard that it hit Homer in the face while he was listening, giving him a bloody nose. Lisa knew it would be happening any day now. Then, it was time. Lisa was in bed sleeping when she went into labor. 

“Oh my God.” Lisa said. “Oh my God!” Nelson was still sleeping. “Nelson, Nelson. Wake up it’s time!”

“I don’t wanna go to school. Skinner will get me” Nelson said half asleep.

“Nelson!” Lisa smacked him hard. He thought her to be quite tough.

“I wanna ride the pony.” Nelson said as he jolted awake. “Lisa, what is it?” Lisa was breathing heavily and holding her stomach. “Oh. Oh Crap!” He and Lisa got in the car and drove really fast to the hospital. She was put into a room where she would give birth. 

“Deep breaths, Mrs. Muntz.” A nurse said. “Deep fast breaths.” Lisa did as she was told laying on a bed. Nelson was by her side rubbing her hands. 

“Nelson.” Lisa breathed. “Call my parents.” He nodded. He took out his phone and called Homer and Marge as well as his own mother. He got by Lisa’s side and rubbed her hand.

“You’re going to be okay.” 

“I can’t believe this is happening. You're staying with me, right?”

“Of course.” Soon afterword Homer, Marge, and his mother Nicole arrived. Marge got a wet cloth to wipe Lisa’s head. Lisa was breathing more and more. Nelson took Lisa’s hand again and Nicole saw this.

“You know, Nelson. When your father left I thought you would turn out the same as him. But you turned out nothing like that. And to think, all it took was a trans girl to come into your life. It’s clear you’ll stay by her side no matter what. You’re going to be a great husband and father.” Nelson was surprised but what his mom said. It was the kindest thing she ever said to him.

“Umm, thanks mom. That really meant a lot.” Soon both Homer and Nicole left leaving Nelson and Marge to be with Lisa.

“Mom, Nelson. Thank you both for staying with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to miss my daughter giving birth. This is a special moment.”

“I’m your husband. You need me here.”

When it was clearly time some doctors and nurses came in to help Lisa. She was breathing heavily and grunting.

“Push, Mrs. Muntz, push.”

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

“You can do it, sweetie. Just push.” Marge said.

“Oh, God. How did you do this?” Lisa asked in pain.

“Because I love you. Even before you were born. I know it’s tough now but soon enough it will be all worth it.

“AHHHHHHHhhhhh!” Lisa yelled more. “It’s like trying to put your head between your legs and then touch the top of your back with your tongue!” Lisa was holding Nelson's hand tightly. So right it was red.

“Lisa, quit. You’re hurting my hand!”

Lisa glared at him. “You’re hurt?!” Lisa squawked. “Just think of the pain I’M in. If you want to know what real pain is like I’ll give it to you once I’m done!” Nelson looked away nervously. Marge just laughed.

“Don’t worry. She doesn’t mean it. It’s just the mood swings.” Lisa yelled some more as the doctors told her to push more. Soon a head started popping out.

“You’re doing great, Lisa.” The doctor said. “Just keep pushing.”

“Believe me, doctor.” Lisa said, wanting to end the pain. “I’m going to.” She pushed some more and more as the baby started to pop out. 

“Just a few more pushes. Now a couple more.” “The baby was almost out, and so was Lisa’s mental mind. “One more should do it.” Lisa pushed more one more time and stopped. The sound of her yelling seized and was replaced by a cry. A baby’s cry. Lisa relaxed now panting like a dog in the hot sun. 

“Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Muntz. It’s a girl.” 

“Good job, Lisa. You did it.” A proud Marge uttered.

“I have a... daughter…” Nelson said amazed. The doctor cleaned the baby and wrapped her up. They walked over to the family to her parents.

“Here you go, Mrs. Muntz. Your daughter.” A very tired and weak Lisa got some strength back to lift her arms and nest the baby in her arms. For the first time Lisa looked at her daughter. The baby girl had her face and Nelson's brown hair. She also had Lisa’s eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Lisa ever saw. Lisa put her hand through her daughter's hair. 

“H-Hi there.” Lisa said quietly. “Hi. I’m your mommy. Welcome to the world.” Lisa kissed her daughter on the forehead and touched her face on her daughters. Lisa began crying while hugging her baby girl. She looked over to Nelson to introduce him to their child.

“Hey, little one.” Nelson said in a soft voice Lisa never heard him use. “I’m your daddy. I will always love you.” He put one arm under the child as he and Lisa held her together.

“You did a great job, Lisa.” Marge said.

“Thank you, mom. Thanks for being with me. All the way.” Marge nodded.

The group looked at the baby for a few more minutes when a nurse came to them.

“Does the baby have a name?” She asked politely. Lisa and Nelson looked at each other and nodded.

“We have. Her name is Marjorie Maude Muntz.” Lisa smiled. Marge’s face looked very surprised.

“You-You named her after me?” 

Lisa nodded. “I love you, mom. You have been there for me since the beginning. You never once doubted me that I was a girl and we learned it all together. You did everything a mom is supposed to do. You loved me and more. Without you I would have never changed my name from Luke to Lisa. I would have never worn dressed out in public. I would have never been taught to be a girl. I would have never gotten a new birth certificate showing I’m female. I would have gotten hormones. I would have never given birth... to her.” Lisa looked at her baby. “There’s no one as I would want my baby to be named after. Except Maude Flanders which I gave her middle name as. I couldn’t be more proud to be your daughter.” Marge was amazed. She had gotten great gifts from her sisters, Bart and Maggie before. But this was by far the greatest. She knew it would never be beat.

“Lisa. I don’t know what to say.” She cried a little.

“You don’t have to say anything, mom. You’ve done enough. You can rest now. It’s my turn now.” Marge hugged her daughter tightly and she hugged back. They hugged the baby too. Three generations of Simpsons girls all hugging. Later on the rest of the Simpsons family came in. Bart gave the baby a Krusty doll and Maggie gave her a pacifier. Maggie also brought great news that she now had a boyfriend named Gerald Samson. Lisa was happy for her. Patty told Lisa she was a good inspiration. 

“You know Lisa I always thought I would be the blackseep in the family. When I told everyone I was gay I thought I was all alone. But when you came out as trans I didn’t feel so alone anymore. That we could battle it together. I wouldn’t want you to go though what I did when I was young; though that still happened. You have grown so much over the years. Just a little over 20 years ago you were a girl trapped in a boy's body desperate to get out. Now you’re a young woman and a mother. You deserve this more than anyone and I’m proud to be your aunt.”

“Thanks, Patty. You made things a lot easier. I don’t think I could have done it all without you. You made me the girl I am today. I’m glad to be your niece.”

Lisa and Nelson spent a few more days there and were allowed to go home to start their lives. Marjorie loved playing peekapoo and other games with her parents. Both Lisa and Nelson agreed they would be true to their children and tell the truth about Lisa and her own birth. They would show them pictures and videos of her old life; a life she would not trade back for anything. Nelson hated changing diapers though. He always put his shirt over his nose.

“This smells worse than the stink bombs I use to blow at the school.” Lisa went over to help him. ”How are you so good at this?”

“I used to help mom change Maggie as a kid. See, I wanted to be a mommy then too.” 

“You seemed like you were the girliest kid growing up. When I was little that would be the last thing I’d want to be. You wouldn’t catch me dead in a dress. What was it like, wanting to be a girl but knowing your body and everyone said no?” Lisa was quiet. She rubbed her fingers together thinking of her early childhood.

“I’ve told you before when we were kids. It was depressing. I thought there was just something wrong with me and that I need to get over it. I would never be a girl no matter how hard I tried. I was scared to talk to anyone because I thought I would be abandoned. I would have had to deal with it on my own and just be an unhappy boy. God made me a boy and a boy I shall be.” 

“Do you think God made a mistake?” Lisa shook her head.

“No, I found out he did make me a girl. I just had to prove it twice as hard that I was. Look where it got me. A family who loves me, a job I love, and a wonderful husband and daughter.” Lisa kissed Nelson's cheek. 

“The day Bart caught me was the day I escaped Hell and went to Heaven.”

Overtime Lisa grew into more of a mother. As Marjorie got older she became attached to her parents. Bart had two more kids whom he and Sherri named Phlllip and Amy. Milhouse and Samantha had a pair of twins who they named Mackenzie and Virginia. Allison and Winston had three children who they named Ryan, Megan, and Josh. Janey and Drake had two daughters named Sophie and Dani. As for Lisa and Nelson, they had two more kids who they named Oscar and Dustin. Named after Bleeding Gums Murphy and Mr. Bergstrom respectfully. Lisa loved all three of her children with all the love she could muster. When Majorie was 5 she asked the daring question.

“Mom, is it true you used to be a boy?” Lisa looked at her child and smiled.

“I was never a boy. At least at heart. People just thought I was and I played pretend with them.”

“How did you become a girl though?”

“Lots of magic and love, pumpkin. “Lot’s of magic and love.” She kissed her daughter's forehead.

“What did you look like?” Lisa then brung out some old photos of her back when she was still Luke.

“What’s YOU, mommy? You look weird.” Lisa laughed.

“I know. My name was Luke then. I wasn’t too happy either.”

“Are you happy now, mommy?”

“Yes. Very happy.”

One day the family and friends were visiting Lisa and her own family. Bart was playing with Santa's Little Helper great ground puppies. Homer finally got his dream of owning a doubt shop thanks to Smithers, Moe, Lenny, Carl, Ned, and herself tipping in to get one for him. Lisa saw Ned and Edna sitting and watching the sunset.Lisa did the same when Marge joined her. Lisa was petting Snowball’s own grand kitten.

“It sure is beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked. 

“Very.” Lisa said. “Almost as beautiful as them.” Lisa pointed to her children. “Almost.” 

“Almost as beautiful as you too.” Marge told Lisa.

“And I have you to thank for that.” They both sat for a moment listening to nature.

“You know.” Marge spoke. “Today was the anniversary.” Lisa looked at Marge confused.

“Anniversary of what?”

“The anniversary when you became my daughter. It was 25 years ago today. The day you finally got to be a girl.” Lisa was surprised, Has it been that long? She had been a girl twice as long as she spent her life as a boy. It felt like she transitioned just yesterday. She figured that the 8 years of being a boy just felt like an eternity to her. She had gone through a lot. Breaking it to her family and friends, the bullies at school, making friends with Nelson, Allison, and Samantha, Ned and Maude, the beauty pageant, Amber attacking her, dating Nelson, and then marrying him. If her present self were to go to her 8 year old self and tell her that one day she would be a girl and have a family she would have never believed it. But here she was a girl married to the perfect man and a mother of three.

“It must have been tough on you.” Marge spoke again. “To do all of that you did. You were just one little girl.”

“I had some help. From Bart, and dad, Maggie, Grandpa, the Flanders, Nelson, Milhouse, and Janey. Patty and Selma, Samantha, and Allison, Mr Smithers, and Mr Burns of all people. Mr. Bergstorm and Dr Weber and Dr Hibbert. Even Sideshow Bob and Cecil. And most of all, you mom. Never did you say to me it’s just a phase. Never did you say I’m crazy and a freak. Never did you say I was going to Hell. You hugged me instead and said we would get through this. You were there every step of the way. You gave up your son, the very one you gave birth to so I could be happy. Because of that I strived to be the best daughter I could possibly be so you could be proud of me. I just hope I didn’t disappoint. If I haven’t yet I won't give up yet till I succeed. You did more for me than you ever should have or any mom has. Now I need to do the same.” Marge just took Lisa’s hands and looked her in the eyes.

“You don’t need to do that, Lisa. You were born the best daughter you could be. Why waste your time on something you already are? You have made me so proud to be your mother and now you're a mom yourself with three great children.” Marge said, starting to sob a little. “I know they'll grow up to be as wonderful as you. I think the best day of my life was when you came out to me as transgender. I think somewhere deep down, just maybe, I always knew you were a girl. But I was selfish and didn’t want to give up my Luke. Little did I know Luke was only imaginary and I was ignoring my little Lisa. My little Lisa who grew up so strong, kind, confident, smart, and pretty. You’re Lisa and that’s all that matters.” Marge then took out a box and opened it. In it was Lisa’s old pearl necklace. She had stopped wearing it for a while and forgot about it.

“My necklace.” Lisa smiled putting one hand on it and another on her chest. 

“This was my first present for my lovely daughter. It’s been in our family for a long time and it will always be. And no one has ever looked better in it than you.” Marge put the necklace around Lisa’s neck and clicked it together. Lisa smiled and hugged Marge. 

“Thanks, mom. This will always be my favorite gift. Oneday, I hope it will be Margies favorite too.” Marge nodded.

“I love you, Lisa.”

“I love you too, mom.” They embraced in another hug and were joined in by the rest of the Simpsons family. 

Lisa went back inside and into her room. She looked herself in the mirror remembering how she once longed for this to be what reelected back. Gone were the days of sneaking on her mom's clothes, being scared of her body, and wishing to be a girl. She was no longer Luke Mitch Simpson. She was Lisa Marie Simpson. The first daughter of Homer and Marge Simpson. She always had been. Lisa opened a drawer and took out an envelope. She took out the letter and smiled while wiping away a tear. It was the same letter her substitute teacher Mr. Bergstorm once gave her all those years ago. She kept it and it meant a lot to her. It was only four simple words, but four words that meant the world to her. She kept reading it on and on never getting tired of it. While doing so she heard her family call out for her.

“Hey, Lise” Bart said. “We’ll playing some games downstairs if you wanna join. Dad is limboing.” 

“D’OH” Homer cried out in pain from the other room.”

“Ha! I win!” Maggie said. Nelson came into the room.

“You coming or what?” He asked.

“You can play your sax.” Marge said.

“Yeah. Let’s have some fun.” Lisa sat the letter down and joined her family. She looked at it one last time and smiled at the words.

“You are Lisa Simpson."

There we go. I’m finally done. I didn't think I would make the story this long little yet complete it. Thanks to everyone who stuck around the whole time. I hope choosing to let Lisa get pregnant wasn’t too unreal to you. I thought it would make a nice ending. I might continue this story with little snippets as I said before. They would include both kid and adult Lisa. Maybe also focus on other characters that involve Lisa. I don’t think there will be a true sequel though. I’d rather make other stories and not as long as this. I tried to stay true to the plot throughout it. Having Lisa and her identity be the real focus. I don’t think fics that imagine characters differently such as trans usually do that. They also usually have a lot of sex scenes which I didn’t want in this. Anyone is free to be inspired by this and make their own story. Once again thanks for sticking around and reading.


	27. Now on Wattpad

In case anyone is interested I'll be putting this on Wattpad. I just need to fix any spelling errors I didn't see from before.

https://www.wattpad.com/story/227651582-you-are-lisa-simpson


End file.
